Transformers Prime II: Exodus
by Power Master
Summary: Sequel to Rise of the Prime and based on video game Fall of Cybertron, Cybertron went dark. In order to leave their home, Optimus Prime and his remaining Autobots must survive the onslaught and defend Omega Supreme/Ark from Megatron and his Decepticons. Subplot: Grimlock must defend his team from Shockwave and his powerful savaging Insecticons and Predacons.
1. Prologue: Catastrophe

**Prologue: Catastrophe**

On the dead-planet Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons continued their war and battles against each other fiercely and determinedly for both victory and survival since it went shut down. The result of the war was death and destruction, and more of Decepticon's War Weapons in destroying Autobots, yet managed to survive and destroyed them from the laboratory.

**_"Cybertron... The homeworld we Autobots strive to protect from Decepticons..."_** Optimus narrated in pained and despaired.

Bumblebee choked and screamed painfully. He was strangled by Megatron himself, with one bare hand. His neck felt like it was slowly crushing. Damaged and wounded Sideswipe and Hot Shot unconsciously laid on the ground while the rest of Autobot Troopers were ripped and teared apart. Its background was the destruction sites of the cities.

The Autobots were battling and fighting with Megatron and his army at the fortress of Tyger Pax. Megatron and his Decepticon Army had attack and strike them down like it was nothing.

Megatron continued strangling Bumblebee's neck tighter and tighter, making him hard to talk...

"I won't ask again, worthless scout..." Megatron snarled in anger, "Where is the Allspark?!"

Bumblebee groaned painfully as he slowly gave an angry glare at Megatron, _"Even if I knew... __**COUGH!**__ I won't talk... Rustbucket..."_

Megatron's eyes twitched in anger before snarled, "You worthless Autobot! I'm going to -!"

**_BOOM! _**Megatron and Decepticons looked shock and concern. They looked up and saw the bluish beam-like shooting straight to the sky. Bumblebee smirked proudly. Megatron was in deep shock, along with his widened eyes and mouth.

"No... No!" Megatron exclaimed in feared and concern.

_"You're... too... late..."_ Bumblebee said weakly and painfully.

Megatron growled before he roared in anger and wild as he stretched his arms widely. He turned and glared at Bumblebee as he tighten his grasps on his enemy tightly. He snarled, "For denying me from retrieving the Allspark, you must pay the price!"

For the moment, Megatron continued strangling and suffocating Bumblebee's neck tightly. Bumblebee groaned and screamed painfully. **_STATIC! _**The chip within his throat was sparkling, electrocuted and static. He continued screamed painfully. **_BOOM!_** Bumblebee gave the last breath as his eyes blinked for three times before they went off. He had his head down on his left. Megatron smirked darkly as he threw Bumblebee down right on Sideswipe and Hot Shot hard.

Defeated and disappointed for unable to capture the Allspark, Megatron had his minions in full retreat to Kaon and left three Autobots on the ground to die...

Hours had passed, three Autobots remained on the ground but not a sign of their movement of limbs or heads. Red Alert and his rescue forces had arrived on the scenes. They spotted their fallen and defeated allies on the ground. Red Alert approached to them. He checked on them one-by-one. He took a large sigh of relief.

"Thank Primus... They're alive..." Red Alert turned to his troopers, "Quickly! We need to get them to Ratchet at once! They won't be alive for long!"

"Yes sir," Autobot Trooper saluted in agreement.

Autobots brought three wheeled bed. They carried Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Hot Shot on both sides. They put the injured ones on the beds gently. Red Alert approached to Hot Shot. He grabbed and held his friend's hand gently.

"Hang on, Hot Shot," Red Alert prayed softly, "We're gonna get you back home safely."

**_"Can no longer sustain us..."_** Optimus Prime narrated.

* * *

**_"Eons of civil war had caused us greatest causalities,"_** Optimus continued.

"Roadbuster! Leadfoot! Topspin!" Wheeljack cried in pain.

Wheeljack was about to move but pulled by Warpath and two tough Autobot Troopers. Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topsin continued firing their guns at the charging Combaticons and their army.

Ultra Magnus the blue muscular robot with horned helmet held his gun tightly while helping the wounded Pyro. Rotorstorm and Seaspray came in and carried their wounded ally.

He was placed as the commander of Wreckers, and was leading them in invading Kaon's supply depot called Katalik Store. But it went wrong when Wheeljack headed off and attacked the Decepticon Guards and blown some of the supplies up, without Ultra Magnus's permission and order. This had caused the Decepticons to be alarmed and alerted of their presences when they came to their supplies deport. They were forced to retreat and escape from the battlefield.

Bulkhead, Hound and Crosshair; in their vehicle modes had arrived on the battle scenes, along with their reinforcement.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead exclaimed in fear. He quickly headed towards his former partner.

"Let me go! Our Wreckers need us and we're going in!" Wheeljack exclaimed in anger and upset.

Bulkhead turned to Ultra Magnus as he asked, "Commander! With your permission, sir, we need to get our Wreckers out now."

Ultra Magnus looked to the front and found Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin and five Autobot Troopers were battling and attacking Decepticon Troopers. He looked worry and concern. He hissed in anger as he gave, "Permission granted. Wreckers! We need to -!"

"No, you don't, commander," Roadbuster cried in anger as he launched his missiles at them to pieces. He continued, "Commander, the Autobots need to get back to base! That's the priority! Don't worry about us! We'll buy you more time to deal these Cons!"

"But, Road-!" Wheeljack protested.

"Wheeljack! That is not the request! That is the order! Get the hell out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving -!"

**_BOOM! _**The gate's blown into pieces. Wreckers were in deep shock and surprise of the attack. Roadbuster had the gate blown up.

Wheeljack snarled in anger, "Road! You son of rustbuckets!"

"Son of rustbucket yourself, Jackie," Raodbuster cried, "if you had listen to Ultra Magnus for the first place than just randomly fooling around, we would have won. You blew it this time, Jackie! Don't blow the retreat! Get the Autobots out now! Wrecking those punks!"

Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin roared and cried in anger as they charged and battled against most of Decepticon Troopers to the ground hard and quick.

"Roadbuster!" Wheeljack shouted.

Ultra Magnus hissed in anger and upset, "Autobots, fall back! That's an order!"

With Ultra Magnus's given order, both Wreckers and Autobot Troopers were on retreating and escaping. Wheeljack left with shock and pain in leaving his friends behind. He turned and headed off with Bulkhead and Warpath. The Autobots withdrew back to Iacon.

At the Iacon Medic Center, most of Wreckers and Autobot Troopers were treating and healing from their wounds and injuries. Most of them were killed and died in wounds, and Pyro was among them. At the officer, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were arguing at each other.

"If you had obey my command, those three Wreckers would have been alive!" Ultra Magnus snapped angrily.

Wheeljack snarled, "Look who's talking! You wanna know why there was no command on this team? Because they're holding us back!"

"That was one of the reason why Optimus put me in charge of this team. It's to make sure that you, loose canons, don't get too loose! It is our duty to obey and follow the orders! A simple order and you disobeyed it!"

"Well, sorry to_'offend' _you, commander. We did fine before you came, like when Bulk and I got surrounded by those Cons when there was no Energon! We survived because of my grenade throwing. I took care of those Sandokans! When Bulkhead left the team, I'm the one who took down the Cons down during Darkmouth Pass! If it weren't for me -!"

"Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin wouldn't have been trapped at that depot in the first place. I admire your courage, soldier. But there is no excuse of you for disobeying the direct order from me!"

Wheeljack snarled in anger. He was about to argue back but decided to ignore it. He looked and glared at Ultra Magnus, "You know what? I quit. I'm done and finished here. This is enough. I'm not staying in this group as long as you're here."

"Be my guess, soldier," Ultra Magnus said firmly, "leave..."

Wheeljack turned and was about to exit the entrance.

Bulkhead held on Wheeljack's shoulder and spoke: "Jackie, wait!"

"Don't _'Jackie'_ me, Bulk," Wheeljack snapped and brushed Bulkhead's hand off. He turned and glared at his own best friend, "If you hadn't left for that weak Prime in the first place, our Wrecker buddies would have been alive."

"They would, if you had taken the order from Ultra Magnus," Bulkhead said.

"Don't said that name in front of me! I don't want to hear it. I'm done. I'm leaving. Bye, Bulk."

Wheeljack turned and exited the door. Bulkhead was left with shock and pain. Crosshair and Warpath approached Bulkhead as they gave him a comfort. Everything Bulkhead had was no longer the same he had before...

* * *

**_"Our planet's very core has shut down, halting its production of life-giving Energon."_**Optimus Prime continued.

At the medic center, Ratchet, Red Alert and Jolt were doing their best in treating and saving some lives when they had been sent from the war. They were injured and wounded badly. Some had died from the battlefield while most managed to live on while unable to battle. Others were ready to fight.

Ratchet, Red Alert and Jolt were able to save Sideswipe, Hot Shot and even Bumblebee. Sideswipe had his body parts replaced with silver parts. Hot Shot had his paint job changed to orange and blue mixed. Bumblebee was saved as well.

"Bumblebee, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee turned and nodded to him. Ratchet smiled, "Can you speak?"

Bumblebee beeped, _"Speak? Why-!"_ He gasped in shock, _"No! My voice! What happen?! What happen to my voice?!"_

Ratchet took a deep breath, "It is as I feared." Everyone looked at Ratchet as he explained, "Because of Megatron's crushing Bumblebee's voice chip, I cannot repair the damage. It is beyond my repairs..."

Everyone gasped in shock.

Widened in shock and pain, Bumblebee beeped frantically, _"Ratchet! You've gotta fix me! You've gotta! You can do it! Please, I know you can! There has to be some voice chip for me to use!"_

"I can't! I'm sorry! There were none! Voice chip is biology, not technology. It is impossible to find in these war days. Almost all of them destroyed. I'm sorry. I really am," Ratchet said in pain.

Bumblebee looked in pain and shock. He clenched his fists tightly before he screamed in pain, **_"Nooooooooooooooo!"_**

Ratchet looked away from suffering and pained Bumblebee. He burst in tears as he felt pain and despair. Red Alert and Jolt approached to Ratchet as they tried to comfort and calm him down from his pain. Sideswipe and Hot Shot calmed and comfort Bumblebee down as well.

Bumblebee may had survive the attacks, but he lost his voice...

* * *

**_"Most of us had abandoned our home, in hopes of finding new life among the stars."_**Optimus narrated.

Arcee, Tailgate and their Delta Team were on the mission in invading Kaon's western side of city. Arcee headed off in both scouting and recon. Tailgate was on top of the building and keeping an eye out from his enemy and sniped them down one-by-one while guided his team across the routes of the city. At one point... They but Arcee and Tailgate killed during their infiltration mission.

At the tortured chamber, Arcee was trapped, with her hands tracked and caught by tractor beams while her legs were tied up by the webs. Airachnid approached to Arcee from her back. She smiled darkly.

"You're going to be here for a while," Airachnid said darkly as she gave Arcee a small scratch on left side of cheek.

Airachnid continued torturing Arcee through the use of electrocuted staff, energy whipping beam and knife on her. For few tries, Arcee remained standing still and refused to speak as an hour had passed.

Airachnid smiled darkly, "You know. For an Autobot, your resilient was quite impressive." She glanced at hard and determined Arcee while continued, "In fact, I'm guessing, no matter what I do to you, you will never crack. Am I right?"

Arcee turned and glared at Airachnid.

"That's what I thought," Airachnid said darkly.

With the door opened, two Vehicons came in and they brought the wounded Tailgate in to the chamber. Seeing her partner captured, Arcee gave the frightened and concerned look at her partner. They brought and tied him up to the top.

Arcee turned and glared at Airachnid as she demanded, "What have you done to him?!"

"Not much... yet," Airachnid answered darkly, "Just tell me what I want to know. Or well... Your spark-bot. I think you can imagine what happens to Tailgate, next."

Arcee quickly answered, "I don't know the attack coordinates!"

Angered by Arcee's answer, Airachnid gave her a snarling look and glaring. She turned and approached to Tailgate.

Arcee quickly responded, "I swear upon the Allspark, it's the truth!"

Uninterested to listen, Airachnid answered, "We shall see."

Approaching to Tailgate's wounded body, Airachnid had one of legs armed and aimed at him. She smirked darkly.

Arcee quickly protested, "No! Please!"

Airachnid snarled in anger. Arcee's eyes widened in fear and scared as she watched Airachnid made her move. SLASH! She struck her leg's spear on Tailgate's chest hard.

**"TAILGATE!"** Arcee screamed in pain and fear.

With her leg pulled out, Tailgate was killed. Airachnid turned and glared at Arcee. Airachnid approached to Arcee as she prepared herself to kill her enemy for failing to deliver the attack coordination.

**_BOOM! _**Airachnid turned and found the door was burst open! Airachnid screamed in anger as she had her body transformed into spider-like before headed off. Bumblebee slide down and fired his blasters at two Vehicons. Cliffjumper charged in as well. Spotted Arcee held up, he and Bumblebee quickly brought her down. They carried her out at once.

Frightened, scared, guilt and pained over the loss of Tailgate, Arcee spoke grimly, "I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my partner!"

Heard of Arcee's pain and sorrow over Tailgate, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper looked and felt pity and sorry for her loss. They really wished that they could have save him in time...

* * *

**_"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We do not know how many brothers had escaped Megatron's blockade." _**Optimus Prime narrated.

During the Battle at Technahar, Ironhide led the group of Autobots including Prowl, Jetfire and the whitish robot with black horned helmet and blue visor: Jazz in battling and firing their blasters and guns at the Decepticons from the fortress. Elita One as one of Decepticon Troopers attacked and fired at them before opening the gate in allowing her team entered and attacked the fortress.

Optimus Prime fought and battled against Skyquake, who acted as one of Autobot Titan and planned to assassinate him since Optimus had proven himself a worthy adversary to Megatron and his Decepticons.

Skyquake gave the uppercut on Optimus Prime, who quickly moved back. Skyquake continued swung his punches while Optimus continued dodged the attacks for five times. Skyquake thrust his punch on Optimus's face. He quickly went down and swiped his leg before punching on Skyquake's face hard for five times. Skyquake grabbed his fist tightly before punched him up. Skyquake got up and punched right at Optimus Prime for three times. Optimus blocked the final attack from Skyquake and punched him back for four times. Skyquake and Optimus held their hands tightly on each other. They held each other's fists tightly for the moment. Optimus gave his head slammed on Skyquake before grabbed and thrown him to the very edge.

Skyquake took his Gatling Gun and fired at Optimus. Optimus transformed into his truck mode. He charged and rammed right on Skyquake off the edge. Optimus Prime transformed to his robot mode and witnessed the flying Skquake's jet form.

Optimus Prime looked up and glanced at the stars. He gave the concerned and worried looks.

He narrated,**_"I can only be certain of this. Just one transport remain..."_**

* * *

_Few days later..._

Omega Supreme, who was wounded and injured had entered into his comatose mode for both repairs and the vessel _Ark _for Autobots to leave Cybertron. Most of Autobot Engineers were checking on the ship's system carefully and cautiously. Ironhide and Protectobots (Prowl, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Streetwisethe black and white robot with five winged-blade on his back and Groove the muscular blue robot) were in-charge of checking up and protecting the _Ark_.

Ironhide looked at his digital file pad before contacting his old friend, "Ironhide to Optimus. The last Energon reserved has been transferred to the Ark. Engine's Online. All system go."

On top of the tower's platform, Prowl nodded his head in confirmation while looking around of is surroundings, "No sign of Decepticons yet. We must remain vigilant of their attacks."

* * *

At the bridge of Autobot Headquarter, Optimus Prime looked at his holographic computer which consisted of the _Ark _and its system. He was not alone. Jetfire check on the security system. Elita One checked on the Autobot Officers one-by-one, making sure that everyone was on counted for before they launched into the space.

Optimus Prime responded to both Ironhide and Prowl, "Good work, Ironhide and Prowl." He turned his comlink to another Autobot for report, "Perceptor, how goes the city's shut down procedure?"

_"Nearly finish, Optimus,"_ Perceptor replied, _"my team will have all system powered off the archive by the time we launch."_

Optimus turned to Alpha Trion as he questioned, "Alpha Trion, how is everything? Has all of relics and weapons been sealed?"

_"All is almost ready, Optimus. The Decepticons will not get the hands on them, by the time we had them launched to different world,"_ Alpha Trion answered.

"Good... I'll send the boarding call-out to all Autobots momentarily," Optimus said. He turned and glanced at the Ark. He continued, "But first -!"

**_BOOM! _**The missiles and blasts hit the _Ark_. Optimus, Elita One and Jetfire yelped in shock and feared in seeing the attacks. **_BEEP! _**Jetfire turned to his security computer in checking out on it.

Jetfire reported, "Optimus! Decepticons have broke through Sector 9 - 12!"

Elita One gasped, "That was Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition's posts!"

"More Decepticons are approaching from North and West! We are under attack!" Jetfire exclaimed in concern. He turned to Optimus Prime, "What are your order, sir?"

Optimus Prime looked down while hummed in thinking. The Decepticons had broke through their defense line and willingly to destroy them. He refused to let that happen. He looked up and spoke, "Autobots... Prepare for the battle. The _Ark _must be defended at all cost! It is our only transport to flee this world in hopes to find new world to settle."

Jetfire and Elita One nodded their heads in agreement. The Autobots were in grave danger. They all must endured it or they will lose hope...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. Bumblebee's history was inspired by his own flashback from '_**Operation Bumblebee'**_ of _**Transformers Prime**_ and _**'Transformers Movie: The Beginning'**_.


	2. C1: Struggle in Saving the Ark

**Chapter 1: Struggled in Saving the Ark**

At the Autobot's Headquarter, the Autobots were in high-alert as they armed with their guns, blasters, blades, spears, axes and more. They were preparing to face the full-scale invasion form Decepticons.

As the ground level's entrance raised its metallic door up, the Autobots charged out from Autobot's Headquarter while heading straight to the _Ark_. They joined up with Ironhide, who was leading the army of Autobots in battling and fighting back at the Decepticcons.

Protectobots combined together as one. Prowl transformed into his motorcycle and formed into a muscular right-hand while Streetwise transformed into a helicopter-like but formed as left-hand. Red Alert and Hot Shot transformed into their ambulance and police car in the formed of legs. Groove transformed into Firetruck and combined together with other four components and had the samurai head-like appeared.

Ironhide cried in anger while held his two wrist-canons up. He then blasted two Decepticons from the air while shooting on the ground units. Protectobots charged in as he punched, kicked and slammed the giant armored Decepticon Armada Tanks one-by-one. The remaining Autobot Troopers fired their blasters while battling with their charging and attacking enemies for few times.

Onslaught climbed up and got up on the turret's platform. He glared at the battlefield while groaned in annoyance and anger. Vortex and Blast Off transformed from their helicopter and shuttle into their robot modes. They landed on the grounds. Brawl and Swindle climbed up to the top. Five Combaticons glared at the battlefield.

"It looks like things got out of control again," Swindle joked, "it's gonna be bad business for us again..."

"Tell me about it. I say we smash them down for good!" Brawl boomed loudly.

Blast Off chuckled, "You say it, Brawl. I can't wait to get burning them down!"

"So, what's the plan, Onslaught," Vortex asked, "and please don't send me to deal with Ironhide again. The last time I fought with, he gives a pack of punches on my face."

"Simple and tough, boys," Onslaught said ruthlessly, "Divide and conquer. Flyers take care of the air while the rest takes care of them. More importantly we need to distract them while Megatron had his big guns ready. So, let's crush them, Combaticons! Less chatting, more action! Deal with it, boys!"

"Hu-Ha!" Combaticons cried.

Five Combaticons transformed into their military vehicles and charged to the battlefield. Onslaught transformed and punched on the Autobots one-by-one. Brawl; in his tank mode, fired and blasted his twin canons at his enemies. Swindle grappled his grappling hook on the top platform and landed on it. He fired the turrets at the enemies. Both Vortex and Blast Off battled and fired at their enemies quick and hard.

Both the Autobots and Decepticons continued their battling against each other. The _Ark_ was the Autobots' only hope to escape Cybertron, or they were doomed to die...

* * *

Several Decepticon Warships were landing on the abandoned and ruined office. Megatron, Starscream, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Blackout came down on the warship's ramp. More of Decepticon Troopers and Vehicons headed straight to the office for both securing the perimeter and setting the camp up.

"Starscream, report," Megatron demanded.

Starscream cleared his throat, "Comabticons are on the move in attacking the _Ark_ as we speak. Constructicons are in the progress in setting your throne and command center at the ruined officer of Technor's. My Seeker Armada are now pursuing and invading the Halls of Records. We shall retrieve both our powerful secret weapons and mystical ancient relics for your perfect uses in the future. And lastly, Shockwave had sent his Warp Canons on three exact location. One was here. Another was located neared to Metroplex City. And last one was located neared to the Halls of Records."

Megatron chuckled darkly, "Excellent, Starscream. Your organize and leading had proven... useful and perfect as my newly Second-in-Command of Military, unlike someone..."

Dreadwing sighed in defeat. Due to his honor and humble, he was against in killing the defenseless and weakened Sideswipe and Hot Shot but allowed Bumblebee to knock and attack him out of conscious during **_'Battle of Tyger Pax'_**. Since he was too honorable to be Megatron's Second-in-Command, he gave it to Starscream. But Megatron was angered and disappointed with Skyquake's failure, and thus making him to send Dreadwing's Twin to remote planet in defending the Energon...

Starscream chuckled darkly as he spoke calmly, "Thank you, Lord Megatron. You are too kind."

Megatron turned and glared at the shocking Starscream as he threatened, "Unlike Shockwave's unquestionable loyalty and twisted weapons and experiment, he has no ambition in against me. But know this, if you ever tried to backstabbing at me, thwarting me, undercutting me and overthrowing me, I will have you beaten up. Do it more than one time, I will have you executed! Do I make myself clear?!"

Starscream gulped in fear as he gave a nod, "Yes... Lord Megatron..."

Megatron huffed angrily. He turned and headed off while leaving Starscream groaned in anger. He was followed by both Soundwave and Blackout. He turned to both.

"Blackout, keep an eye on Airachnid. If she ever tried to plot in against me, I want you and Lugnut to exterminate her." Megatron ordered Blackout, who nodded his head in agreement. He turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, I want you to prepare for my 'new' armor and vehicular form, should anything happen to me, and especially testing the new Energon..."

Soundwave nodded his head in accepting the order. He had been silence since the beginning of having himself defeated and scarred by Optimus Prime and his team. However, most of Decepticons were getting used to his silence, video and music he had been carried within his system but some don't like Airachnid, Lugnut, Breakdown and more.

Megatron looked to the front as he gave his dark smirk, "Optimus Prime may have evaded my every attempt in winning the war, but it does not mean that he can outmatch me. With the _Ark_ gone, both him and the Autobots will be doomed..."

Megatron and his Decepticon Generals entered the ruined and damaged office. They were about to witnessed the end of the Autobots and their only hope of one transport: _Ark_...

* * *

Within the Autobot Headquarter, Optimus Prime, Elita One and Jetfire used the elevator and headed straight to the ground level. During the descending, Optimus Prime placed his com-link on in contacting Grimlock and his team.

"Grimlock! Grimlock! Where are you?!" Optimus Prime called out. He groaned in concern as he turned it off, "No answer."

Elita One groaned angrily, "Who does that idiotic and barbaric gladiator think he is?! He can't just take and leave the base that easily."

Jetfire scoffed, "He's the gladiator and fighter. They don't take words easily and quickly. They prefer the battle then talking. That's how the gladiator works."

What Jetfire had said was true, the Cybertronian Gladiators preferred action over the words as they believed fighting was better than talking and retreating. Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed down and looked at the floor as he remembered and reminded by how Grimlock talked to him...

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Outside of Iacon's Walls, the large, big and muscular silver and yellow mixed robot Grimlock; wielded the large mace, was battling and fighting some of Decepticon Troopers. He was not alone. __**Swoop**__ the silverish slim winged robot with the knight's sharped pointy helmet with triangle blue visor and had bow and arrows, __**Slug**__ the armored yet bit muscular knight with squared helmet and had mace, __**Snarl**__ the young and armored warrior with small triangle-shape knight's helmet had sword and shield, __**Sludge**__the bulky and muscular warrior with giant gauntlets, __**Scorn**__ another large and muscular warrior and his right arm was a whip and __**Slash**__ the youngest and smaller warrior with small knife were battling against their enemies hard and quick._

_For an hour had passed, Decepticons Troopers and Officers yelped and screamed in fear after seeing how strong and powerful the __**Lightning Strike Coalition**__ were. They quickly turned and escaped the battlefield. They weren't able to take and battle against the Autobots' powerful team._

_Grimlock scoffed and smirked mischievously. He and his team were about to move out but was halted and called in falling back to the base._

_At the platform which was closed to the Ark, Grimlock had the argument with Optimus Prime about dealing with the Decepticons._

_Grimlock snarled in anger, _"What do you mean we can't?! We had our chance to kill those Cons! Now, it's the time! No more running from those Cons! It's our turn to kill and push them to the death!"

_Optimus had his eyes narrowed in firm as he spoke, _"The answer is no."_Grimlock snarled and growled in anger as Optimus continued, _"Grimlock, we must remain cautious and vigilant of the Decepticons. Megatron will not be fooled by the attacks twice, he will be prepared for them. He will set traps and ambushes for them. Once they do, he will strike them dow_n!"_

"Hugh! Another excuse for you being coward and weak. Cautious and vigilant are nothing but weakness. I will not have that in my team!"

"I have no excuses! I have responsibility in keeping Autobots together. And once we had the Ark filled with full of Energon, we will leave Cybertron for new home together. We cannot stay here too long. There isn't much of Energon to find. It is our new hope to rebuilt."

_Grimlock huffed in unimpressed, _"More like fleeing. But mark my words, Prime, if your plan did not work well, the only Autobot you should blame is you! You're gonna regret the decision you had made, Prime..."

_Grimlock turned and headed off while muttered in anger. He was returning to his position, along with his team. Optimus Prime took a deep breathe in disappointed and upset. Grimlock's _**Lightning Strike Coalition**_team were very hard to communicate and getting along. They were born to be fighters than civilized. He can only hoped that Grimlock and his team won't make fuss in the future..._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

* * *

"Optimus? Optimus!" Elita One called Optimus Prime. He grunted painfully. He turned and looked at her. She was in deep concern and worry. She asked, "Are you alright? Wasn't something to do with Grimlock?"

Optimus Prime took a deep breathe, "Yes, Elita. Perhaps, Grimlock was right. I was too cautious. But I want to make sure that all of Autobots are in accounted for, and especially that we must leave this world."

"That's the point, Optimus. Grimlock understands nothing. While he may think of fighting was the best way to win, but you - you put the safety of others than battling with the odds and especially Omega Supreme. You are true Prime, Optimus."

"Thank you, Elita."

**_BOOM!_** Optimus Prime, Elita One and Jetfire turned to the front view-glassed lift. They witnessed the arrival of giant demonic Warp Canon.

"By the Allspark! That's Warp Canon!" Jetfire exclaimed in fear, "It's targeting the _Ark_!"

"We can't let that happen!" Elita One exclaimed in worry. She clenched her fists while groaning, "If Grimlock had informed us about the attack earlier or at least stopped them, then none of this could have happen."

Optimus sighed while shaking his head, "This is not the time to question Grimlock's action when we are at the middle of the war, Elita. We must defend the _Ark_ and drive all of Decepticons out."

Hated to admit it, but Optimus Prime was right; this was not the time. Elita One sighed, "Alright, Optimus. You win. I hope we can survive the attacks."

"We will, Elita, we will," Optimus assured.

Reaching to the ground level, the lift's door opened in two. Optimus Prime, Elita One and Jetfire exited. The area was command center, and filled with more of Autobots. On its left entrance was the armory and training hall. On its right was the meeting chamber. And its outside was the large garage and supplement. They headed to the front and meeting up with them. The Autobots cheered and chatted happily for him and others' arrivals.

Ultra Magnus, Hound and Crosshair brought the wounded and injured navy Autobot Soldier in the building from the eastern large entrance.

Autobot Soldier approached to Optimus Prime while feeling his chest and right should wounded and injured painfully. He grunted painfully while looking at him with his feared and scared eyes as he spoke: "Optimus... We try our best."

He moaned painfully as he was about to fall down. Optimus grabbed him up. He slowly lowered him down while the soldier continued, "Without Grimlock, Megatron rolled right over us."

Optimus Prime looked scared and worry while looking at the wounded soldier, "Easy, soldier. You've done enough. Rest now..."

Crosshair and Hound helped and took the soldier away from Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime looked at some of Grimlock's Soldiers. They were all wounded and injured on their chests, heads and limbs.

Optimus looked at Ultra Magnus for the answer. Instead of answering, Ultra Magnus gave the shook while closing his eyes and looked down in defeat. Optimus knew what his silence meant. Grimlock and his team weren't found while most of their troops were left undefended in face of Megatron and his army's wrath.

Ultra Magnus looked away from Optimus's gaze as he took some of wounded soldiers to the medic center, with the help of Hound, Crosshair and some of healthy Autobot Soldiers.

Optimus Prime had his fists clenched in anger and raged. He had to stop and defeat Megatron and his army of Decepticons before they could destroyed more lives of his allies and friends.

Elita One looked worry and concern at seeing Optimus Prime being vulnerable of not saving lives. She turned and looked at the saddened and heartbroken Arcee, sitting on the box. Chromia approached to her younger triplet sister in talking and comforting. She approached to her twin sisters.

"How's Arcee?" Elita One asked.

Chromia shook her head, "I tried everything. She was too pained and wounded over Tailgate's loss. It reminded of Master Yoketron's death again..."

Elita One sighed as she sat on the box together with her twin sister. Both of them had the chats. Elira One spoke, "How you're holding up, sis?"

Arcee looked away from her elder triplet sister and spoke grimly, "Not much. I'm still... feel guilty... I knew partnering with someone... was dangerous... It was my burden... and my guilt. I thought killing Lockdown will end my suffering, but instead... it brought new one to replace it." She sobbed and sniffed in tears painfully, "How stupid was I? How could I let this happen? He's gone because of me."

Elita One sighed as she brought crying and painful Arcee close to her. She hugged her tightly and closely. Arcee cried in pain and despair as she hugged her back.

Elita One spoke, "What you did... What you are doing is not wrong or your fault. Nothing can be done, sister. You know that well..."

Arcee sobbed, "I know... I know... But I could have... I could have..."

"Sh... Listen to me, Arcee. Tailgate may have be gone, but his spark lives on..."

"Really? But has he not gone to the Allspark as Master Yoketron had? I saw him died - right in front of my optics..."

"That is true. Their sparks may have left to the Allspark, but they will never left their sights on you. Because they wanted you to move on, no matter how pain and difficult it gets. I know that. And I know you will become strong. Believe in it."

Arcee sniffed as she looked up and glanced at her sister, "Do you mean it?"

Elita One smiled, "Yes, Arcee... Remember, hatred never brings an end to your sufferings, but more. There is a way to end it. By your pure courage and strength, you will get Airachnid paid for her murdering."

Arcee sniffed softly as she smiled weakly, "Thank you... Elita... You are the best sister I could ask for. I will try my best."

Chromia giggled happily as she jumped in between two of her sisters. She spoke, "That's the spirit, Arcee. Together, we'll overcome it till the end. We always do, sisters."

Elita One and Arcee looked at each other for the moment. They both smiled gently, "Yeah..."

Three sisters hugged together gently and closely together for the moment. Looking at three of them hugging, Optimus smiled gently in looking at them being together. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came out from the armory. Jazz came down from the stairs and headed to the entrance. He cleared his throat for the moment. The Autobots turned and looked at him.

"Everyone... We are ready for the War Council. Perceptor is also here."

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Very well, Jazz. We'll be there."

Jazz nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

At the War Council Chamber, Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots (Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Elita One, Chromia, Ultra Magnus, Drift, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Jetfire and Silverbolt) were gathered at the squared large table-mat, including the crimson robot with a gun-like on his right shoulder and wore the blackish helmet; for the meeting in invading and fighting against their invaders off...

"What's the situation, Autobots," Optimus asked in concern.

"We've got lots of situation. Megatron and his invaders had encamped at the ruined office of Technor. But three worst situations. He had launched three Warp Canon on three locations: his main camp, Metroplex City and Hall of Records; they are attacking the Ark. Ironhide and Protectobots are resisting the attacks and pushing them back. Seeker Armada are invading the Hall of Records. Grimlock was nowhere to be found. We are taking heavy causalities, sir." Ultra Magnus reported.

Ratchet sighed in concern, "This is the most unfortunate event. Seeing Grimlock and his team left the posts, Megatron took the advantage and attacked us. We were not prepare to counter the attacks."

"Yeah. No thanks to that stupid Grimlock! He got lots of nerve in leaving the team in the first place. When I see that moron again, I'll give him a good pounding!" Bulkhead exclaimed in anger.

Bumblebee beeped in anger, _"You said it, Bulk!"_

Autobot Officers cried and exclaimed in anger while agreeing with each other about Grimlock's lack of obedience and bringing downfall to the Autobots.

"Autobots, remain calm," Optimus Prime ordered. They turned to him. He continued, "Whatever reason he had left his posts, he will be questioned. I believe there was the reason behind his leaving the posts." He turned to Jazz as he gave the order, "Jazz, you take Sideswipe, Crosshair and Cliffjumper in search and rescue mission. Find Grimlock and his team. Bring them back home safe."

Jazz smiled as he saluted, "You've got it, Prime." Ultra Magnus glared at Jazz's lack of respect. Jazz yelped, "I mean sir!"

Optimus turned to Drift as he gave the order, "Drift, take Aerialbots and Warpath to Hall of Records. Alpha Trion is still trapped in there. He must be defended and saved from the danger. And be sure that all of relics and weapons are secured."

Drift bowed before Optimus Prime, "_Hai Optimasu-Sensei_ (Yes, master Optimus). Alpha Trion, the relics and weapons will be defended and secured. I assure you that."

Optimus Prime turned to Chromia, "Ultra Magnus, take Chromia and the Wreckers to help Ironhide and Protectobots in defending the Ark at all cost. No matter what happen, the transport must be defended."

"Yes sir," Ultra Magnus saluted.

"Optimus," Perceptor spoke. Optimus Prime turned to him. He activated the holographic giant gun-like in front of everyone. He continued, "If we are to repel all of Decepticons out, I believe these both Neutron Gun and Artillery Gun will be useful. They were located at the Metroplex City. And it require some Energon."

Optimus sighed, "We don't have enough of Energon."

"Everything we had is fueling the _Ark_."

"Can we spare any of that and still launch?"

Perceptor sighed, "It's worth the try. We have to manually redirect the power to artillery gun. I can't do it from here."

Optimus nodded and ordered, "Ratchet and Perceptor, remain at the headquarter; there will be more wounded Autobots to be brought here. And I will need some Intel from within as well. Jolt, Mudflap and Skids will keep you safe from harm."

"Yes, Optimus," Ratchet and Perceptor saluted.

"Bumblebee, Elita One and Arcee; we are going to get to those guns now. We need them to repel at Megatron's forces." Optimus Prime ordered. Bumblebee, Elita One and Arcee saluted. Optimus Prime turned to the front as he spoke, "The Ark must be defended. Megatron has to be stop, no matter the cost. Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots went to their seperate ways in defending the Ark from danger. Jazz, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Crosshair were sent to search and rescue Grimlock and his team from danger. Drift, Warpath, Aerialbots and some of Autobots were sent to the Hall of Records in saving Alpha Trion and securing the relics and weapons. Ultra Magnus, Chromia, the Wreckers (Bulkhead, Seaspray, Rotorstorm and Hound) and some of Autobot Troopers were sent to assist Ironhide and Protectobots in defending the Ark. Ratchet, Perceptor, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids remained in the headquarter for defense of their base and treating the wounded ones. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Elita One and Arcee headed off to two artillery guns to activate and repel their enemies.

The Autobots had to repel their enemies of they will lose everything they had...

* * *

At the Hall of Records, Alpha Trion had set all of the Ancient Relics and Decepticon Weapons in the small pods. They were almost readied. He took the last golden Omega Key while looked at his monitor which he encrypted them to the coordinates he was sending to. He was about to put it on the last pod.

**_BOOM!_** He yelped in concern as he fell to his back. He turned to his office's door. He got up and headed out and met up with Smokescreen, who was armed with his blasters and glaring at the metallic rounded door. The door is slowly burning and breaking into some pieces.

"Smokescreen, report," Alpha Trion requested.

Smokescreen spoke in concern and worry, "The Decepticons are trying to budge in! Not sure if Optimus is going to send reinforcement because of the hunk of junk canon landed on top of the Hall! I don't think we can hold it much longer."

Alpha Trion looked worry and concern. He did not have time for it. He looked at Smokescreen before looked at the last Omega Key. He took a deep breath while closed his eyes.

"Forgive me, Smokescreen," Alpha Trion apologized in pain and regret.

Smokescreen was about to ask, yet Alpha Trion slammed his fist on his head hard. He fell to the ground hard. Alpha Trion activated his Phase Shifter while holding last Omega Key. Phasing through Smokescreen's back, Alpha Trion placed the Omega Key within his body. He took his hand out. Alpha Trion deactivated and took the Phase Shifter and placed it in the last pod. He then pressed some buttons on his right holographic keyboard and monitor. It was for last encryption codes about Smokescreen of having Omega Key.

**_BOOM!_** The door budged and broken through. Alpha Trion had his left monitor online and pressed the small button. **_BOOM!_** The pods launched their rocket boosters as all of them flew out from the Hall. They all flew straight to the sky.

Thundercracker, Skywarp and their Seeker Armada entered and looked around of their surroundings for the moment before turning to Alpha Trion. They aimed their guns at him. He was the last Autobot to deal with before they could rendezvous with the Warp Canon.

Alpha Trion had his fists clenched and spoke firmly, "If you are looking for the relics and weapons, they were all long gone. None of you shall passed and get the Warp Canon. I'm willing to give my life to defend the Autobots. **All Hail to Freedom**!"

"Blast him!" Thundercracker ordered angrily.

Alpha Trion took his sword out. He yelled in anger as he charged right at screaming and yelling Thundercracker, Skywarp and Seekers. They blasted at his chest for five times yet he continued charged in and swung his sword at some of them; killing and injuring them. Unable to block the blasts, Alpha Trion received the blasts from them on his chest and limbs for several times.

Unable to continue, he gave the last breathe of his. He fell to his back on the ground. His eyes was wide opened in shock. Alpha Trion had fallen...

* * *

The Autobots continued their struggles in battling and fighting against the powerful army and armada of Decepticons. They fought hard and determined in saving more lives and defending the _Ark_ at their own costs of lives.

At the _Ark_ Platform, Ultra Magnus and his team had manage to rendezvous with Ironhide and Protectobots as they continued battling with the Decepticons. **Defensor** battled against his colossal match: **Bruticus**; same size and style as Defensor but his head was the armored samurai's helmet-like and his back had two canons. They both continued punching and kicking at each other's faces hard and quick. Bulkhead blasted his enemies one-by-one while smashing and striking at them. Hound took and used every one of his weaponry guns in firing at his enemies. Rotorstorm unleashed his tornado strikes at his enemies. Seaspray launched water-current blasters at his enemies. Ultra Magnus used his Hyper Canon Blaster in firing and blasting at his enemies. Ironhide and Chromia covered each other's backs as they both continued firing and punching at their enemies on opposite directions.

Drift and his team had arrived at Hall of Records. But they were too late as the Decepticon Seekers had breached and entered the library. They were about to enter but blocked by more of Decepticons' Armada Tanks and Troopers. Drift jumped to the battlefield as he swung, thrust and stroke his katanas at his enemies one-by-one. Aerialbots flew to the sky and fired their blasters and missiles at their enemies. Warpath and his troops charged into the battle and fought against them. Skywarp led his team and battled against the Autobots while Thundercracker and his remaining troops were activating Warp Canon. For the moment had passed, it fired at the _Ark_.

On the sky, the Autobot Ship was flying and avoiding the attacks from their enemies. Both Crosshair and Sideswipe were piloting the ship while Jazz and Cliffjumper held tightly to their seats. They were on their way to locate and rescue Grimlock and his team.

Optimus Prime and his team were charging straight to Metroplex City in hopes of activating two Artillery Guns while battling some of Vehicon Troopers and some of brutal Decepticon Troopers.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Elita One and Arcee had managed to battle and defeat most of Vehicon Troopers, as well as brutal Decepticon Troopers; such as Leapers and Armorers through the backs of theirs by blasting or striking the engines or venting devices to pieces. They all arrived at the holographic monitor and keyboards.

Optimus Prime activated his com-link to Perceptor, "Perceptor, we had arrived to the Artillery Control Center."

_"Well done, Optimus. You should be able to reroute the Energon from the Ark right to the Long-Ranged Artillery,"_ Perceptor instructed.

Elita One was on the computer as she reroute the Energon from the Ark and plugged it to the Long-Ranged Artillery Gun. With that complete, she pressed the key-shaped button. With the beep sounded, the Energon from the Ark had been transferred and flowed through the small long pipes and it headed straight to the Long-Ranged Artillery below the ground. Receiving more of Energon, the tower-like slowly emerged from the ground and its head slowly transformed into a giant gun-like.

"It's armed and ready, Optimus," Elita One said with confidence.

Arcee smiled, "We just need one more to go."

Optimus Prime took the Targeting Lock Goggle right-eyed. He placed it on his right eye. He checked on it. Through his perspective, his eyes had the targeting locked-on. He smirked beneath his battle mask, "Lock-On System Online."

_"Codes look pretty rusty. So I'm going to link the Artillery's Control directly to your targeting computer,"_ Perceptor spoke.

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "We'll some Decepticons to try it on. Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus Prime and his team turned to their backs. They entered the small door into Metroxplex City. They went through the dark hallways to the deep underground in hope of searching the control in sending Energon to both artillery guns.

They both had arrived at the large factory hall-like, which was filled with some of platforms, at least by three levels. They came to the down the stairs and arrived at the control, which was just the lever for them to pull it down. In front of them was the giant door-like. But without the Energon, the door were not able to open. Optimus Prime contacted Perceptor for next instruction.

_"Now that the Energon is flowing again,"_ Perceptor said, _"you should able to open the direct route to Flight Deck."_

Optimus Prime turned to Bumblebee, who had his grip on the lever and awaiting for the order. With his leader's giving nod, Bumblebee pulled the lever down. The Energon flew through two pipes on each sides to the top of the gate's device. The device had its small eye glowed in blue. The door opened in two.

Optimus Prime and his team headed off for the next battle and mission. Upon entering the large door, Perceptor contacted Optimus Prime.

_"Of course, I don't need to remind you again,"_ Perceptor said in concern, _"The more Energon we used for these guns, the less there is for the __**Ark**__."_

Bumblebee beeped, _"We'll be alright with that. We just need to focus on dealing with Megatron and his goons first. The last thing we want is more Autobots killed and __**Ark **__destroyed."_

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Bumblebee's right. We don't have much of chance. We had to do what we can to defend our comrades and the Ark. Or there will be no future for all of us."

Optimus Prime and his team turned to their left and headed through the hallway of pipes-like. Arriving at the end of metallic steam engine, they were about to turn to their right direction. The room had sudden changes as its left side divided in two as opening path while its right closed by the emerging transformed pipes. They were shock and concern of the sudden appearance.

Optimus put on his contact with Perceptor and asked, "Perceptor, are you controlling the room remotely?"

_"No,"_ Perceptor responded,_"What do you mean?"_

"The room is shifting."

_"I did notice some strange power surge in your area. Whatever it was, be very careful. It could be Megatron's trap."_

Optimus was in silent. Three Autobots looked worry and concern. When Optimus was in silent, he was having some thoughts and concerns of what he had encountered and especially the changing room like this.

Optimus sighed, "Yet... this feeling... It's like I had met it before..."

Three Autobots looked worry and concern of what Optimus Prime had said. Did he said_'met it before'_? What was it?

* * *

Four Autobots continued venturing through Metroplex City. During their journey, the rooms, halls and even stairs slowly shifting and transformed one-by-one for few times in leading them to another direction. It was like guiding or leading them to somewhere. But where...

Passed for nearly 15 minutes, Optimus Prime and his team had arrived at unopened yet damaged door. Optimus pressed his hands on the door hard as he slowly opened it in two hard. Opened nearly half, he quickly grabbed the edges and pushed them aside.

They entered the area and found more dead Autobots, and even Rotorstorm. Their limbs were cut and severed from each other's bodies. They were in shock and pained in seeing them dead and killed...

"No..." Optimus Prime said painfully.

"Who... who could have done this?" Elita One asked in concern.

Arcee looked up and saw a familiar enemy of hers. She gasped before snarled in anger,**"Airachnid!"** Four Autobots looked up and saw Airachnid escaped through the window. She snarled and roared in anger, "I'll kill her! I'll kill her! For Tailgate!"

Elita One grabbed and hugged Arcee tightly, "Don't, Arcee! We have our mission to deal with!"

"But-!"

"Arcee! If you let your anger bested the most important mission, then we'll lose everything we had! Please, Arcee, don't..."

Arcee hissed in anger for the moment. She took a deep breath in calming down from her anger, "Alright. I'll put the mission first."

Optimus Prime sighed in concern, "Alright, Autobots. We don't have much time now. We need to hurry. We need to reach to Neutron Gun. Roll out!"

Optimus Prime and his team continued heading and moving out. They all headed in using the stairs to the top side of Metroplex City: Flight Deck. For the moment had passed, they all had exited the entrance to the outside. When they got out, they looked up and saw the_Ark_ remained standing still...

Optimus Prime took a deep breath, "Thank the Primus, the _Ark_ is still standing."

**_BOOM! _**More missiles and blasts hit the _Ark_ hard. More of Decepticon Gunships were flying straight to it while firing their blasters and missiles at it. Optimus and his friends gasped in fear and concern.

Bumblebee beeped, _"If we don't get to the Neutron Gun, our Ark is bye-bye!"_

"Bee's right! We have to move now!" Arcee exclaiamed in concern.

"There will be more Decepticons blocking and preventing us from reaching to Neutron Gun." Elita One said in concern.

Optimus's eyes narrowed in determination, "Then, it's time for our Artillery Gun to strike."

Optimus Prime and his team headed off on the lower ramp. They were on their way to get to Neutron Gun platform while keeping their sharp optics on their enemies...

* * *

Neared to both Neutron Gun's Control Center and itself on the edge, more of Vehicons were looking out for any sign of the attacks or Autobots. **_BEEP!_** They turned to the holographic device. It revealed the form of angry Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, we have the Neutron Gun perimeter secured," Vehicon Captain spoke firmly.

_"Defend it at all cost!"_ Megatron ordered.

Before Vehicon Captain could respond, **_BOOM!_** Vehicons yelped in fear and concern when they heard the booming sounds.

Megatron snarled in anger,_"What was that?!"_

"We're not sure, Lord Megatron," Vehicon Captain spoke.

**_BOOM!_** Vehicons were blown into pieces and parts by the countless missiles and laser beams, including holographic calling device. With the smoke dispersed, Optimus Prime and his team had arrived on the perimeter. Optimus Prime had used the Artillery Gun in attacking the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime turned and gave a nod to Bumblebee, who was neared to the Neutron Gun's Control Center. Bumblebee pressed some of the buttons in activating the Neutron Gun. The Energon flow through the long pipes to the edge. The Neutron Gun was activated as it slowly transformed into a giant shotgun-like. And it was prepared to fire.**_VIROOM!_** It was sounded like it was shut down...

Perceptor groaned in anger as he replied via Com-link to his allies, "The targeting system isn't responding! You'll have to fire manually!"

"Terrific," Bumblebee beeped in annoyance.

Optimus Prime turned to Elita One. He gave her the Artillery Gun's Targeting Lock Goggle. He explained, "The Artillery Gun targeting system is yours to command, Elita. You and Bumblebee must defend Neutron Gun while assist me in helping our allies at all cost."

Elita One nodded, "Got it. Good luck, Optimus."

Both Optimus Prime and Elita One hugged each other gently. Optimus Prime and Arcee turned and headed off to the Neutron Gun while Elita One and Bumblebee remained on guard of protecting its control center.

Upon on reaching to the Neutron Gun, Optimus took a seat on it. He was preparing to fire.**_BEEP! _**Arcee took a com-link. She heard screaming in fear and pain.

_"Arcee! We need help!"_ Chromia screamed.

_"Optimus! We can't hold them! The Decepticons are knocking on my door! Where's the support?!"_ Ironhide shouted in fear.

"Hang on, old friend!" Optimus Prime shouted. He turned and aimed his Neutron Gun at the arrival of charging Decepticon's Entire Army. The brave and strong remaining Autobots including his allies continued in resisting the attacks. He ordered, "Autobots, open fire!"

Optimus Prime fired the Neutron Gun at more of Decepticon's Armada Tanks. Arcee took the sniper blaster and fired at some of Decepticon Snipers, Vehicons and even the drivers within the tanks, while taking care of her enemies' arrival by firing and combating with them. Elita One helped as well by targeting her enemies before firing the Artillery Guns on them. Bumblebee covered fire for Elita One by firing his gun at them and combating with them.

Some of Decepticon Gunship turned and flew straight to Optimus Prime. They were about to fire their blasters and missiles at him. But got blown up to pieces by Elita One's Artillery Guns. She was about to blown by another group of Decepticon Gunships, but instead got blasted by his Neutron Guns. They both continued helping their allies in firing at Decepticons and their armory vehicles while covering each other's back.

For nearly 10 minutes passed in firing at their enemies, the alarmed sounds beeping out loud. The Autobots gasped in shock and concern. Both Optimus Prime and Elita One tried their Neutron Gun and Artillery Gun for few times. The screen shown in front of them.

Optimus Prime groaned in anger, "The Neutron Gun isn't working!"

"So as my Artillery Gun!" Elita One exclaimed.

_"It what?!"_ Ironhide and Chromia exclaimed in concern.

Optimus Prime got out from his seat. He and Arcee rendezvous with Elita One and Bumblebee. They were all concern and worry.

**_BEEP! _**Perceptor spoke in concern, _"You both are out of Energon!"_

Optimus Prime groaned in anger while clenching his fist, "Then, we need to find more. We're heading back to you, Perceptor!"

Optimus Prime and his team turned and headed straight to the entrance door from the platform. Before they were about to go up, the door slammed down from the top. They all gasped in concern and shock.

Received the loud noise, Perceptor asked, _"Optimus! What's going on?! My reading got spiked!"_

Optimus looked stun and shock as he replied: "The door... It shut by itself..."

"But... Why?" Elita One asked in concern.

_"Guys!"_ Bumblebee beeped.

Three Autobots turned to Bumblebee who turned and pointed at his right direction. The floor opened into a long stairs to the ground. They were in shock and surprise as they approached to it. They looked at the below. What was that?

Sensing something familiar to Optimus, he headed to downstairs. Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other in concern and worry. They followed him to the downstairs. Whatever Optimus was doing, there must be great reason behind it...

_"Optimus?! Where are you going?! Optimus!" _Perceptor exclaimed in worry.

* * *

Descending on the stairs, Optimus Prime and his team continued looked around of their surroundings and even headed straight through the long hallway of the strange metallic walls and ceiling. For few miles they had passed through the mysterious hallway, they had arrived at the large hall. They entered it. The bright light glowed and glared upon them. It blinded their sights.

Bumblebee beeped, _"What was that?!"_

"No idea..." Arcee said in concern, "It must have calling Optimus. But why?"

"I don't know. I think we're about to find out," Elita One said in concern.

Optimus Prime headed straight towards the light. Upon arriving before the giant golden sphere which was covering the bluish light spark, he looked at it.

"Whoever you are, I can sense your through my Matrix," Optimus Prime said calmly, "It's like I had known you before during the Age of Primes. Was it long before, Metroplex?"

Three Autobots looked surprise and concern of what Optimus Prime had said. Why would he called it Metroplex? Was it something behind the city's origin?

Optimus Prime continued, "I ordered you. No. I asked you. Help us in this dying time of need."

It was silent for the moment. Had Metroplex ignored Optimus Prime?

The ground shaken for the moment. It opened into two of rounded shape. The lever device appeared in front of Optimus Prime. Had Metroplex agreed? Without any concern or hesitation, he pulled the lever down.

_**BOOM!**_The ground shaken hard and shaky. Four Autobots felt it. The city's wall changed and shifted like it was transforming into something from floors, walls, ceilings and more.

* * *

On the outside of Metroplex City's, Ironhide and his remaining army of Autobots continued battling and resisting the attacks and invasion from Decepticon Army. From his office at Technor, Megatron and his remaining officer were even watching the event as well.

**_BOOM! _**Everyone stopped their battles. They turned and found the Metroplex City was shaking hard and quick as if something was about to happen. It was like transforming!

The City slowly formed the body and even legs and hands, and followed by the black helmet. His shoulders had the twin shotgun canon and machinery blaster, and sides were three mortar-canons. He stood up gently before stomping on the ground in front of Decepticons. Both Autobots and Decepticons; and even Megatron, were in deep shock and surprise of looking at giant colossal, who was bigger and taller than both Omega Supreme or Trypticon. Where did he came from?!

Metroplex raised his right hand in front of him. His palm had Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee. He spoke loudly, **_"Metroplex heeds to the Call of Last Prime."_**

Autobots were in great shock and surprise of what they had seen. They had a new ally to help them. They had their chance in winning and surviving the attacks! The Autobots were readied to strike back at Decepticons and defend the _Ark_. Metroplex was on their sides...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) **_Grimlock, Swoop, Sludge, Slug and Snarl_** are based on their **_G1 and Movie Counterparts (even non-canon)_**.

2) **_Scorn and Slash_** are based on their **_Age of Extinction (Movie) counterparts_**.

3) **_Jazz_** is based on his **_G1, Movie and Animated Counterparts_**.

4) **_Metroplex_** is based on his**_FOC Counterpart_**.


	3. C2: Metroplex heeds the Call

**Chapter 2: Metroxplex heeds the Call**

At the Technor's Office, Megatron and his remaining Decepticon Officers were in great shock. They witnessed the awakening Metroplex from his alternative form: City. This could tip the balance for the Autobots. They had never seen so large Transformers in their lives. And not even Omega Supreme and Trypticon could compare to that giant.

"What in the pits of Kaon is that?!" Megatron demanded angrily and furiously.

Soundwave's screen revealed the picture of gigantic robot and it was taller than some of robots, and even both Trypticon and Omega Supreme. He then revealed the information about the gigantic Transformer. Knockout read his information carefully before hummed lightly.

"According to Soundwave, this Cybertronian we just encounter is the rarest class. It was called... Gigantic Cybertronian. My... It was even taller and stronger than Omega Supreme or Trypticon. I really hate to see him when we face him..."

Megatron breathed heavily as he slowly sat on his seat down, "How is this possible?! Why aren't we aware of his presence?!"

Knockout cleared his throat, "His Spark Chamber had been shut down for nearly billions or millennium years in his stasis. And perhaps it was during the Prime Dynasty."

Starscream nodded his head, "Knockout was right, Lord Megatron. Metroplex was created during the Prime Dynasty. I believed he was the first Guardian in defending and protecting Cybertron from any invaders from any galaxy. And of course, when The Fallen betrayed his kind, Metroplex was shut down. No one had heard of him ever since."

Megatron growled, "Until today..."

Starscream gulped in concern, "What needs to be done, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron's eyes narrowed in determination and anger, "Let him come to us... We shall extinguish spark for interfering our battles... No one dares to defy me!"

Decepticons but Soundwave yelped and looked concern and worry of what Megatron had said. He was willing to challenge Metroplex?! Had he gone insane and reckless when challenging something dangerous and big?!

* * *

At Ark Hanging Platform, both Autobots and Decepticons were in great shock and suprise upon witnessing and looking at the arrival and appearance of Metroxplex. Metroplex held Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee on his palm, in front of him.

_"Optimus?! What just happen?"_ Perceptor asked in concern and feared.

"Easy, Perceptor," Optimus said calmly, "He's one of us."

**_"Awaiting for the order,"_** Metroplex boomed.

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed in determination as he spoke firmly, "Metroplex, you must destroy the Decepticon Warp Canon on the outskirt of the city."

**_"Affirmative," _**Metroplex spoke firmly.

Metroplex lowered his hand down; allowing Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee to come down.

_"You've gotta hurry, Optimus,"_ Perceptor's voice spoke through their com-link, _"The Ark's coming apart! There are three more Warp Canons shooting the __**Ark**__. I uploaded the coordinates to you now."_

Optimus Prime nodded, "Alright, Perceptor. Coordinates received. Metroxplex, head to the coordinates! We'll do our best to keep up! Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their vehicle modes. They drove off at once. Metroplex headed off to the location Optimus Prime had sent to. During their journey to the first Warp Canon, Optimus and his team fired their blasters and missiles at the charging and standing-by Decepticon Troopers while ramming them hard and pain. Metroplex did was stomped and stepped on them and the Decepticon Armada Tanks while punched and swung the Decepticon Warships, Flyers and Jets away from him while moved forward and headed to the location.

The race in defending the _Ark_ was on! And Metroplex was the Autobots' only hope for survival and win the war...

* * *

On the Ark Platform, The Autobots continued resisting and battling with the Decepticons, with everything they had to protect the last transport _Ark_.

Ultra Magnus used his thundering powered-hammer in battling and striking at his enemies hard and quick. Bulkhead blasted his blasters thrice on three Decepticon Troopers before slamming and swinging his wrecking balls on them hard. Hound used his Machine Blasts in blasting most of them from the top walls. At the top tower, Seaspray took a sniper and fired at the upcoming or hidden enemies from distance. Defensor continued battling and punching at Bruticus, who fought back at his enemy hard and quick. Ironhide, Chromia and the remaining Autobot Soldiers continued firing their blasters and guns at the charging Decepticon Troopers.

**_BOOM! _**The Autobots looked up and found the Ark was taking another damage from the powerful blast of Warp Canon.

Bulkhead groaned in concern, "This isn't good! There is no way we can hold the Decepticons much longer!"

"We have to, Autobots," Ultra Magnus exclaimed as he gave another beat from his Magnus Hammer at four of charging Vehicon Troopers, "Optimus and his team are doing his best in shutting the Warp Canons! And we have to hold them in the line at all cost! We won't go without the fight!"

Hound chuckled happily as he took a grenade and threw right on the Decepticon Armada Tank. **_BOOM! _**It blew up to pieces. He quickly took his blaster and fired back at five more Decepticons and screamed, "Yeah! We may be outnumbered and outgun! But no way we can be out-spirited! Coz they're gonna die!"

Ironhide roared in anger. Three more Decepticon charged in as they tried to punch on his head and chest but he dodged them by going back. He took both Iron Blaster and Heavy Iron Canon at them. He then quickly used his arm-canons at four Decepticon Flyers from the sky.

"Hound's right about one thing! Those Cons are not gonna get to us without the fight! Come on, Autobots! Fight! Fight them back!" Ironhide shouted as he continued shooting his blasters and arm-canons at his upcoming enemies.

In high speed, Chromia charged in and beaten all of them one-by-one while blasted her Ion Pistol at her back. She screamed, "Come on! Give your best shot! Is that all you got?!"

**"Beat Decepticons! Protect Autobots!"** Defensor cried as he punched on Bruticus hard and quick.

Both Ironhide and Chromia had their backs interacted and covered-up as they continued firing and blasting their guns at their enemies. Ultra Magnus swung his hammer on three Decepticons before had his gun blaster blasted at two more. Hound and Seaspray continued firing their blasters at them. Defensor continued punching and kicking at him yet received damages and attacks from Bruticus.

Inspired by his allies' words and encouragement, Bulkhead grunted before roared wildly, "Come on, Decepti-creeps! Is that all you've got?! Coz I'm boring now! You're all gonna die!"

Hound chuckled wildly, "Now! That's the Wrecker's way!"

"That's the spirit, Autobots! Keep on fighting! Show those Cons no mercy! Show them that the Autobots never surrender!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

Autobots cried wildly as they continued combating and shooting their blasters at the Decepticons. They were going to give the best fight they had to save and defend the _Ark _from danger at the cost of their sparks...

* * *

At the Autobot Headquarter, Perceptor continued communicating and guiding Optimus and his team in dealing and battling with the enemies as well as the Warp Canons. Ratchet and Jolt continued treating and healing the wounded Autobots to their full healthy states. Mudflap and Skids wanted to help the doctors. They took the Energon Injection from both sides.

Skids groaned angrily, "Give me that!"

"No, you gimme! I'm the one who's giving it to him!" Mudflap exclaimed angrily.

The Autobot Twin continued pulling the Injection hard from both sides while shouting at each other.

Ratchet groaned in annoyance as he turned and shouted: "Twins! Stay away from my tools!"

Both Mudflap and Skids stopped pulling the Injection. They let got at once, thus dropping it to the ground and broke to pieces. Ratchet gasped in shock.

"**TWINS!** I needed that!"

Mudflap and Skids chuckled uneasily, "I think Perceptor needs us! See ya!"

Ratchet groaned in annoyance, "Of all the Autobots, why the Twins?!"

"Ratchet! I need some help here! This one is almost out of Energon!" Jolt exclaimed in concern.

"On it!" Ratchet exclaimed as he helped Jolt plugged some suction plugs into the injured and wounded Autobot. As soon as he got more Energon entering his body, Ratchet took a sigh, "Optimus, hurry. I don't know how much more the rest can handle."

Jolt patted on his mentor's shoulder, "Don't worry, Ratchet. Optimus has always been there for us, no matter what."

After having some positive thoughts, Ratchet smiled: "Perhaps, you're right. Come, Jolt. We need to help those patients!"

"On it, Ratchet!"

Ratchet and Jolt helped and assisted in treating and curing the wounds and injuries of Autobots. They hadn't lost the war and _Ark_ yet. They had to keep on fighting until their very last breath...

* * *

Travelling for nearly 500 miles away from the Ark Platform, Optimus and his team had arrived on the next location, which had both the bridge and the Warp Canon which connected to the large rectangle tower. The bridge ahead of them was cut off.

"Metroplex, I have a visual of the first Warp Canon," Optimus Prime contacted, "But the bridge ahead is out!"

**_"Then, allow me to assist you,"_** Metroplex responded.

Metroplex approached to the broken bridge. He brought the ramp up. Optimus and his team drove off while ramming on the Decepticon Troopers to pieces and knock out from the bridge.

After passing the bridge, they met up with the remaining Autobots Troopers; who were keeping their eyes on the first Warp Canon while waiting for Optimus and his team arrival. They climbed up the stairs to the top where ruined bunker was located and the first Warp Canon was still attached to the tower.

"Report, soldier," Optimus requested.

Autobot Soldier #1 spoke, "The Decepticons had their Warp Canon guarded, and especially having those brutal Leapers! Those guys are one tough Cons! I can give you that one."

Bumblebee scoffed as he beeped, _"Like Trypticon's weakness, blasted on his heat vents!"_

Arcee smirked, "Bee's right. Thanks to Superion's thinking, both him and Omega Supreme manage to beat them down."

Autobot Soldier #2 scoffed, "Nice one, Agent Arcee. We'll take it from here."

Optimus Prime shook his head. He turned to Elita-One, "I need the Targeting Lock Goggle back. Time to try Metroplex's latest attacks."

Elita-One smiled and nodded her head as she returned the goggle to him. She asked, "Think it work on Metroplex?"

"Only one way to find out." Optimus spoke calmly as he put the goggle on his right side. He turned to Warp Canon while contacted Metroplex, "Metroplex, can your read my Targeting Lock On?"

_**"Affirmative. Connecting to Targeting Lock On. Complete. Awaiting for your order,"**_Metroplex responded.

Optimus smirked beneath his battle mask, "Good. Targeting on Warp Canon... now!"

Optimus had his targeting lock-on targeted at both Decepticon Army and Warp Canon. Received the coordinates, Metroplex roared in determination and wildly. He headed and approached to the first Warp Canon. Due to the stomping sounds, Decepticon Army turned and looked up. They gasped in shock and fear. They quickly fired their guns, blasters and rockets on their targets in defending the Warp Canon.

His armor was strong and hard to penetrated, Metroplex felt no pain. He roared in anger as he had both canons and missiles launchers fired at the Decepticon Troopers to pieces. He turned to the Warp Canon. Metroplex turned to the Warp Canon as he pulled the gun out, followed by punching on it twice. The Warp Canon was destroyed.

Optimus smiled in relief, "One down, two more to go!"

Bumblebee beeped happily, _"Glad to have him on our side."_

Arcee nodded, "You said it, kid."

"Come on, Autobots! We need to take those Canons down, so we can drive Megatron and his Decepticons out!" Elita One shouted.

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Let's roll! Metroplex, maintain your heading. We'll meet you at the second Warp Canon from Hall of Records."

Metroplex looked down and nodded his head, **_"Affirmative."_**

He and his team transformed into their vehicle modes and headed off. Metroplex followed them to the next Warp Canon. The Autobot Troopers waved them in wishing them luck of destroying the rest of Warp Canons while guarding the bunker from any sign of Decepticons. They had two more canons to deal with...

* * *

Metroplex continued walking as he was heading straight for his next target. Most of Decepticon Troopers were frightened, scared and feared by his appearance. They had no choice but to turned and ran away from him as far as they can. They pushed each other aside and pulled them back in trying to escape from Metroplex's stepping and stomping.

Some continued fight back from the higher ground such as from the top's bridges and towers. They were helped by their Armada Tanks, Flyers and Jets in attacking Metroplex. He punched and slammed the towers and bridges to pieces while heading straight to his target. It seemed there was none of their weapons could harm him...

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team continued venturing across the various city of ruins while at the same time, they were shooting and combating with their enemies, and saved their allies from danger.

For nearly half-an-hour had passed, they had arrived on the broken hole of apartment. Upon exited the hole, they had arrived at the outskirts of Hall of Records. The area was filled with ruins and destruction of dead Decepticon and Autobot Troopers. On their west was the Hall of Records, it was guarded by the Decepticons while on the eastern defense was led by Drift, Aerialbots, Warpath and the remaining Autobot Troopers about 15 of them. And there was no sign of Metroplex.

Not having much time to wait, Optimus and his team jumped down and headed to the eastern defense camp while blasting their guns and blasters at their enemies in keeping them off their backs. Drift and his units fired back in covering their backs. Optimus and his team had managed to arrive at the defense camp and met up with Drift.

"Drift, what happen? Did you manage to get Alpha Trion and any remaining Autobots?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

"We didn't get there in time. The Decepticons had taken control of Hall of Records," Drift reported. He sighed in pain, "And... I feared Alpha Trion and the rest didn't make it out alive..."

Shocked and pained by Drift's report, Optimus stepped back slowly, "No... Alpha Trion... He can't be..."

"We did our best, Prime. We're really sorry about it. Those Decepticons were more earlier and tough to deal with," Warpath said in pain and despair.

Arcee, Elita One and Bumblebee looked down in pain and despair. More of Autobots and especially another Prime: Alpha Trion were killed and gone. Had everything they did had gone vain, and especially losing the ones they trusted and cared.

Optimus Prime clenched his right fist tightly as he spoke firmly, "We can't stay, Autobots. We've got to move on and destroy the second Warp Canon."

Everyone gasped in worry and concern.

Silverbolt spoke, "Optimus, we are low on Energon. More Decepticons are coming from Hall of Records, northwest and northeast roads! There is no way we can make it!"

**_BEEP!_** Answer Silverbolt's concerns, Optimus Prime responded the call. Ironhide shouted, _"Optimus! This is Ironhide! The __**Ark's**__ shields are nearly gone! There's not much time left! We are getting pinned down too!"_

The Autobots gasped in concern and worry. Time was running out and especially the Ark was about to get blown up!

Jetfire spoke confidently, "Optimus, go! We'll cover you!"

Silverbolt thought for the moment before he spoke, "Jetfire's right. You need to get to the Warp Canon!"

Optimus Prime shook his head, "No, we face them together! Autobots, man your guns and blasters! We will fight for our survivals till the end! Onward!"

Autobots cheered and cried wildly as they positioned themselves in battles. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Warpath and 10 Autobots armed with their blasters and guns in front of their barricades and force-field while Drift, Elita One, Arcee and five Autobots armed with their swords in readied for the combats. Aerialbots were flying on the midair, armed with their guns and blasters.

"Stand tall, Autobots," Optimus Prime commanded. More of Decepticons, their charged out from three directions: Hall of Records, northwest and northeast routes. He shouted, "Here they come! Open fire!"

Thundercracker stood in front of Hall of Record's door, shouted: "Decepticons, take those Autobots down!"

With the word had been given, the Autobots fired their guns and blasters at their enemies. The Decepticons fired and blasted their guns and blasters at the Autobots while some charged in to battle with them.

The Aerialbots charged and flew into the air battlefield. Silverbolt flew to the sky and blasted his guns at two-to-five Jets to pieces while evading the blasts. He quickly transformed into his jet and flew straight at three flyers. He blasted at them to pieces. Jetfire flew straight the ground Decepticons, fired his blasters and missiles at them. Air Raid charged in as he swung his axe at Skywarp, who quickly deflected the attacks with his mace. Both of them charged and battled at each other hard and quickly. Slingshot and Skydive; in their jet forms, flew in high-speed of dodging the attacks and blasted their blasters at both jets and flyers to pieces.

Drift, Elita One, Arcee and five Autobots swung their blades and swords in deflecting the blasts from the Decepticons while at the same time, they combated with their enemies hard and quick. They either injured or killed the Decepticons to death. Optimus Prime, Warpath, Bumblebee and 10 remaining Autobots continued fired their blasters and guns at the remaining of Decepticon Troopers while dodging the attacks.

Six Decepticon Armada Tanks fired their canons and blasters at the Autobots, who quickly dodged down and braced the barricades from the blasts. Three to five Autobots got blasted from the attacks within the defense. Drift and his combat units quickly hovered back to the defense. Aerialbots quickly flew back to their base for cover.

The Autobots continued fried their blasters at their enemies while taking cover from the blasts. Decepticons continued blasting and firing their attacks at their enemies. The Warp Canon turned and aimed its canon at the Autobots. Was this the end of them?

The Autobots held their hands tightly. Some hugged tightly. Optimus Prime hugged Elita One tightly while Bumblebee, Arcee and the rest of Autobot Officers held their each other's hands tightly. The Autobots were about to meet their doom.

**_BOOM!_** Six Decepticon Armada Tanks got blown up into pieces, including Decepticon Flyers, Jets and Troopers. Seeing the attacks, both Thundercracker and Skywarp yelped in shock and surprise. Scared of more Autobots Flyers, Gunships, Bombers and Jets in attacking them, they both quickly transformed into their jet modes. They flew up to the sky, followed by the remaining of their troops.

Hearing the Decepticons' screams and flying away, the Autobots took a peek on the battlefield. They found almost most of the Decepticons and their war machines had blown into pieces. They looked up and found Metroplex punched on Warp Canon thrice before pulling it out from the Hall of Records.

The Autobots cheered wildly and happily as they had survived the attacks.

"Who's your big friend?" Warpath asked.

Drift nodded his head, "A very powerful and large friend."

Arcee smiled, "Metroplex. The strongest and last guardian of the Prime Dynasty, is also Autobots."

_"You said it. Great to have him with us," _Bumblebee beeped happily.

"So, what's next, Prime?" Warpath asked excitedly.

Elita One turned to Optimus Prime as she spoke, "There's one more Warp Canon left. If we destroy it, then we can save the Ark before it get destroyed."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Indeed. We must move out at once."

"Ha! What are we waiting for?!" Skydive asked happily.

Slingshot nodded his head, "Let's finish this now! Then, we'll drive those Decepticons back off for good!"

"Let's roll out!" Air Raid exclaimed happily.

"What's your order, Optimus," Silverbolt asked.

Drift, Warpath, Aerialbots and 10 remaining Autobot Troopers turned to Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime turned to them and gave them a sigh, "The rest of you must remain here. See to your soldiers and find Alpha Trion. He might be still alive. Metroplex, Elita One, Arcee, Bumblebee and I can handle it."

The Autobots gave the awed of disappointment and upset. They wanted to help so badly, instead of sitting around.

Jetfire nodded his head, "We understand, Optimus. We'll secure the Hall of Records. Do what you must to save all of us."

"Indeed. Let the honor guide you to the end," Drift bowed humbly.

Optimus Prime nodded his head in agreement. He turned and transformed into his truck mode. Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into their two motorcycles and car modes. They followed Optimus Prime, and so as Metroplex. They had to finish the final Warp Canon while they still can...

* * *

Decepticon Troopers and their two Armada Tanks were armed and readied to defend the bridge of Technor and the last Warp Canon from the Autobots. The Autobot Troopers were forced to withdraw from the battlefield as they had no firepower to overcome their enemies.

**_BOOM! _**Most of the Decepticon Troopers and their tanks got blown into pieces. The Autobots cheered wildly. Optimus Prime and his three Autobots drove straight to the middle bridge. Optimus had marked and targeted on the last Warp Canon, which connected to the Technor's Office.

Optimus contacted Metroplex, "Metroplex, I've marked the final Warp Canon! Let's finish this!"

**_"Yes, Prime,"_** Metroplex answered.

The Autobots cheered wildly and happily. They were almost winning the battle. Metroplex approached to the final Warp Canon. As he prepared to gave his last punch, the Warp Canon and fired on his chest! **_BOOM! _**His chest wounded and damaged. He fell right on the back of his.

The Autobots gasped in shock and feared. Metroplex was defeated?!

"Metroplex, no!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in concern.

_"Optimus," _Ratchet called through com-link, _"The __**Ark's**__ shield is down! It's about to get torn apart!"_

"Metroplex is down! We'll have to finish this by ourselves!"

_"Hold your position! I'm sending some reinforcement!"_

"There is no time! Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus Prime and his team transformed into their vehicle modes. They drove straight to the Technor's office while dodging and avoiding the blasts and attacks from Decepticon Troopers from the office. Time was running out.

Upon reaching to the base's office, they entered the block and headed to the room that led to the core of Warp Canon. Optimus pried on the doors hard as he slowly opened them in two.

"Surprise!" Starscream shouted.

He launched his missiles at Optimus to the walls hard before fell to the ground hard. Bumblebee, Arcee and Elita One gasped in shock before growled in anger. They turned and aimed at Starscream. Instead of him only, Airachnid launched four webs on them to the walls. Combaticons came out from sides.

Starscream chuckled, "Light's out..."

The Combaticons gave the hard punches right on Optimus and his team's faces.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee slowly got up from their unconscious. They heard the screaming and cheering from some crowds. They looked around and found hundreds of Decepticon Troopers cheering wildly and happily. They realized of one possible. They looked at themselves. They were caught by the Energon Whip-Cuffs. They struggled to get out from their imprisonment. They were captured!

They looked up and found Megatron, who was sitting on his throne chair of top stage. On both sides of his stage, they were Blackout and the purple muscular with crimson one-eyed Lugnut as they were his bodyguards.

Megatron chuckled evilly, "Optimus _'Prime'_. That is what they call you now, isn't it; ever since you had defeated The Fallen."

Optimus's eyes narrowed in anger, "Megatron..."

Megatron slowly came down and glared at Optimus Prime as he spoke darkly, "While your courage and wisdom are admirable, but your leadership had led most of Autobots to doom, and such as your scout had lost his voice, more Wreckers killed, more Autobot Troopers were sacrificed to defend the Ark, and more importantly: Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition had deserted you!"

Optimus Prime gasped in shock, "What?!"

"This is what you chose, _'Prime'_, when you defied me! All of this is your **DOING**!"

Three Autobots were about to protect and deny Megatron's claim about Optimus Prime. Megatron grabbed Bumblebee's head and slammed him to the front ground hard. Elita One gasped in shock as she was about to shout. Megatron blasted his Fusion Canon on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"Megatron! Stop! Leave them out of this!" Optimus Prime demanded angrily.

Megatron growled in anger, "I'll stop... when all of you are dead!"

Megatron unsheathed his sword from his right gauntlet. He had his blade thrust and stabbed on Arcee's stomach. She screamed in pain.

"Arcee!" Elita One screamed in fear while Bumblebee beeped loudly.

Optimus Prime growled in anger, "This is meaningless, Megatron! All we want is to leave!"

Megatron growled in anger as he gave Optimus a hard slap from his right. Optimus Prime breathed heavily and painfully. He turned to the front as he gave the order, "Charge up the Warp Canon! Wipe their precious _Ark_ off the face of Cybertron!"

"Yes sir!" Decepticon Trooper saluted as they all headed to their control consoles. They were setting their Warp Canon armed and aimed at their targets.

Megatron turned and glared at Optimus Prime, "No one leaves without my permission!"

Optimus Prime groaned painfully as he slowly standing up and glared at Optimus Prime, "I wasn't asking..."

Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee breathed heavily as they all slowly stood up. They agreed with Optimus Prime. They didn't came to Megatron for permission but to end his Warp Canon.

Megatron chuckled, "Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Prime? At every turn you have thwarted my effort to save this planet! To return it to its former glory! No more! This day it all ends, Prime! Once and for all!"

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed in anger, "I agree... It end today!" Both Megatron and Decepticons were in shock and confuse. He looked up and shouted, "Metroplex, **NOW**! Attack Megatron!"

**_"Affirmative!"_** Metroplex's voice shouted.

**_CRASH! SLAM! SCREAM!_** The building's glassed ceiling was destroyed. Megatron screamed in pain as he got slammed to the ground hard. Decepticons screamed in fear as they quickly ran away and distanced from the attacks of Megatron's back. They looked at Metroplex, who gave the hard punches on Megatron thrice.

As Metroplex's hand raised up, the whole throne chair of stage were flatten as the pancake. Megatron was laid on the ground hard. Was he... dead?

Decepticons chatted in fear and concern of what they had witnessed. Metroplex had survived the attacks and now... Megatron was killed?!

Freed from the Energon Whip-Cuffs, the Autobots stood up and turned to their enemies. Elita One helped and held Arcee on her shoulder. Bumblebee beeped and growled in anger. Optimus's eyes narrowed in determination while glaring at his enemies.

"Leave. **NOW**."

The Decepticons shivered and shaken in fear and worry, including Starscream and Knockout. Airachnid remained calm and steady. She looked at Megatron's dead body before looking at the angry Metroplex. She smirked devilishly.

Starscream cleared his throat as he spoke calmly, "Very well, Optimus. We accept your... 'agreement'. We shall leave as you had requested."

"I agree... Megatron had let his foolish pride kill him. Thus, I shall be your new leader now," Airachnid declared. Starscream, Soundwave and Blackout were stunned by Airachnid's outrageous declare. She continued, "Decepticons, return to base. This battle is lost."

Knowing there was no other way, the Decepticons turned and followed Airachnid in returning to their base. They quickly left and escape the base.

Starscream groaned and growled in anger. He lost his opportunity to become Megatron's Successor. Blackout growled in anger as he refused to take order from the pretender. Soundwave remained in silent and shown no emotion. Three Decepticons... take no order from Airachnid, but knew they had to withdraw.

Three Decepticons transformed into their jet modes. They blasted off and abandoned Technor's base. The battle was lost...

* * *

Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee and Bumblebee returned to their base, with the help of Metroplex. Arcee, Elita One and Bumblebee were treated and healed of their badly wounds by Ratchet and Jolt since three of them were badly tortured and punished by Megatron badly. Autobot Medics helped in treating, healing and helping more of Autobot Troopers and Officers from their serious and deadly battle with Decepticons...

Optimus Prime and Ironhide were at the Prime's Office, watching and witnessing Metroplex's guarding the _Ark_, along with more of the Autobots while keeping their eyes on the leaving and fleeing Autobots.

Ironhide smirked, "Now that's a sight my optics have longed to see for some time."

Optimus Prime sighed, "Enjoy the moment... It may have cost our future."

Ironhide gasped, "What?! No! You mean all the Energon we saved for the Ark is gone?!"

"There's barely enough left to last a megacyle. We need to find more Energon, and quickly. I have a hunch Grimlock may know where to start."

"What; Grimlock?! He deserted us!"

"He left his post for a reason. I want to know why. For now; Jazz, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Crosshair are tracking on him now."

"I hope you're right, Prime. I really hope so..."

Optimus Prime and Ironhide took a glance at the sight of _Ark_. They can only hope that Grimlock had the answer about leading to the Energon or doom will be upon them...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. C3: Enter the Storm

**Chapter 3: Enter the Storm**

_16 Hours ago..._

Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition were inside of their own ship. Both Scorn and Swoop were piloting the ship. Slash was on his communication control. Slug and Sludge were on the turret's control center. Snarl was on his navigator center. Grimlock sat on his seat. They were flying straight to the Sea of Rust. An area was covered and blown by the powerful and unstoppable storm of rust weather. It had been this way since the Primus was shut down...

"Grimlock, where are we exactly going? We are going straight for that storm blindly," Swoop asked in concern.

Slug nodded his head, "Swoop's right. We can't simply go anywhere we want. We need to get Optimus's permission. What if Optimus Prime was right? It could be the trap..."

Grimlock growled in anger while glaring at his allies, "Be quiet! I know what I'm doing! And don't mention that name again! We can do it... just fine. His leadership was nothing but troublesome as Sentinel Zeta Prime's. He saved himself."

Slash hissed in concern, "FYI, Grim. Optimus saved most of our metal butts from danger! Unlike Sentinel, he always hide behind the walls than fighting. But Optimus took the fight to his enemies."

Grimlock growled in anger. Slash yelped in concern.

"Grimlock, this is nuts! We can't do it by ourselves. Don't you remember to what happen to any Autobot be either solo or disobedience? Decepticons picked them up one-by-one!" Snarl exclaimed in concern.

Sludge nodded his head, "We have to go back now, Grimlock!"

Grimlock roared in anger, "Stop whining, you two! We're doing just fine! The Energon we just picked is getting closer than we thought. If we can get the Energon, the Autobots will choose and worship me as the true leader of Autobots."

Scorn huffed, "No offense, Grimlock. Being leader isn't always about being right or wrong. It's about looking out for others and defend them from danger no matter the cost. Even it means to be more cautious and hide from our enemies."

Grimlock growled in anger, "Shut up now! I don't want to talk about leadership. I am the leader! The best and strongest there is! And I'm not going back without the Energon! I'm going to prove the Autobots that Grimlock is the rightful leader of all Autobots! Do you understand?!"

His team went in silent. They were in deep concern and worry that Grimlock's egotistical, pride and arrogance would one day get them killed. And they knew that once they entered the battlefield, there was no turning back...

**_BEEP!_** Snarl turned to his navigation board. He checked on them. He found the signal ahead of the ship. It blinked and beeped for few times like it was getting closer to them. He then spotted another beeping and blinking, but it enlarged and grew bigger than any Energon signal he had seen.

"Grimlock," Snarl said in shock, "We're getting close to the Energon. But I'm picking up something."

"Another Energon," Swoop asked in shock.

Snarl shook his head, "No... This one is different. I don't know what or how. But it's definitely not good..."

Grimlock's eyes narrowed in determination, "Set course to that location now, Snarl. Help us to get there and find out about it. Full speed ahead, Scorn. We're not going back without the Energon. If any Decepticons come any close to pick a fight, we fight back!"

His team nodded in agreement. They all set course for the location Snarl had found.

As the ship continued flying through the Sea of Rust blindly, the storm slowly dispersed and moved aside. Grimlock and his team found and encountered a ruined yet broken city. Its buildings were in terrible and ruined shapes The spotted the Cybertronian Words from top signboard. Slash took a picture on it as he read carefully.

"Primus... Polyhex..." Slash said in shock, "another Autobot's City Fortress. This was the first city to fall under those Cons. Combaticons blown most of them up, making most of the Autobot Civilians and Troopers left or surrendered to them. That was a terrible tragic and dead event. It was so hard to forget that..."

"Something doesn't add up," Slug said in concern.

Sludge nodded his head, "Yeah... Why here? The last time we check here... The Energon was drained out..."

Grimlock's eyes narrowed in suspicious and determination, "I know of one thing. Decepticons must have found another Energon Reserves and another strange Energon Signal Snarl had found..."

**_BEEP! BOOM! _**The siren went off as the area was covered by crimson lights and alarmed. The ship was shaken hard as an earthquake while being blasted for few times. Lightning Strike Coalition gasped in shock and worry.

Scorn checked on his piloting system, "Grimlock! We've got company! Multiple Cons contact! We're under heavy fire!"

"Fire back!" Grimlock ordered angrily.

Slug and Sludge used their turrets and fired back at their enemies while Scorn and Swoop fired their bridge's small turrets back at their enemies. Lightning Strike Coalition's ship continued flying and moving straight at the city while the defense turrets continued firing back.

Despite the Decepticon's Defense Turrets got blasted and shot, the Decepticons managed to shot and damaged Lightning Strike Coalition Ship's Engines and Wings to pieces. BOOM! The Engine got blown and blasted up.

The team screamed in agony and fear as they got shaken up from their seats and hit on the ceilings, walls or floors hard an again. They moaned painfully as they slowly yet painfully get up in taking their seats. Both Scorn and Swoop pulled the pilot's driving handler up and tight; bringing the ship up. The ship continued flying down, and heading straight to the Polyhex's Space Exploration Dome.

"Swoop! Scorn! Get us up now!" Grimlock ordered angrily.

"We're trying!" Scorn and Swoop yelled frantically.

**_BEEP! _**The alarm went off. Lightning Strike Coalition yelped and gasped in shock and worry. That was not good.

"Grimlock! We're coming in too hot! No way we can cool the ship off now!" Snarl exclaimed in fear.

"We're about to hit the city!" Slash exclaimed in fear.

Grimlock growled, "Brace yourself!"

Grimlock and his team quickly braced themselves in sitting their seats tightly and hard. The ship flew straight at the dome. BOOM! The ship crash landed right on the front door of Polyhex's Space Exploration Dome. Decepticon Troopers came in and approached close to the Lightning Strike Coalition. They were armed and readied with their blasted and combated weaponry. They had Grimlock and his team trapped in the ship...

* * *

_Present..._

Through the Sea of Rust at ruined Polyhex City, four shadowy figure slowly coming out from the rusting storm. They entered the city while looked around of their surroundings in searching for a group. For nearly an hour had passed, they had arrived at ruined Polyhex's Space Exploration Dome. They spotted the crashed and ruined ship near to the dome.

The shadowy figures were Jazz, Sideswipe, Crosshair and Cliffjumper. They were in shock and surprise upon looking at the ship.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Crosshair asked in shock.

Sideswipe shook his head gently, "I don't think so. This is definitely the ship. It's so hard to believe that Grimlock had actually penetrated Sea of Rust and arrived at this place. You must got admit one thing. Grimlock is no pushover Autobot."

Jazz and Cliffjumper entered the abandoned and crashed ship. They looked around of their surroundings before heading to the ship's control center. They pressed some buttons on it for the moment. The holographic screens appeared as it revealed the data log and information Jazz and Cliffjumped need to see.

Jazz nodded his head, "He and his team were tracking an energy spike here in the Sea of Rust."

"That strange... This Polyhex shouldn't have any Energon ever since Decepticons took this city and Primus got shut down," Cliffjumper said in concern.

"Who knows? Whatever Grimlock was looking for, he sure got some reason to disobey Optimus's order in the first place."

"Yeah... Of course. For a small team, they sure caused some troubles, even though they did well in fighting with Megatron and his Cons."

"What do you expect? They're the gladiators, not civilians. They fear no death but move on and fight to the death."

"Ouch! I hate to see what happen next if Megatron and his Cons ever pick a fight with them."

Jazz chuckled before waved up, "Come on, Cliff. We've gotta meet with others. This ought to be good one."

Jazz and Cliffjumper turned and left the abandoned ship. Meeting up with both Sideswipe and Crosshair, they informed them of what they had found. They were all looked concern and worry about Grimlock and his team. They may had been hotheaded, tough and strong soldiers; but they were still allies and comrades.

Crosshair snorted, "Let's leave those stupid team here. They deserve it for leaving the post and letting all of us died! Bunch of crap gladiators."

"What?! No way! We're not leaving any Autobots behind, just because he got some issues with Optimus Prime," Cliffjumper protested.

"You wanna be a hero? Be my guess! There is no freaking way I'm gonna go in and save his metal ass!" Crosshair denied in anger. Sideswipe had his gauntlet unsheathed the long sword out and aimed at Crosshair's neck. He yelped in shock, "Wow! Wow! Wow! Easy with the blade, mate!"

"Here's how it works, Crosshair. You either help us or die now. Either way, we're still gonna help Grimlock and his team. Got it," Sideswipe scolded angrily.

Crosshair gulped in concern, "Okay. Got it. Yeesh. You guys are extremely sensitive. I should have stayed with the Wreckers."

"Less chatting, and more moving. Let's split up to cover more grounds," Jazz said, "Side and Cliff, stay on the ground and search while me and Cross headed to the top for the search. Keep your channel open. Let's do our best in searching and rescuing Grimlock and his team."

"RIGHT!" Three Autobots saluted.

Both Jazz and Crosshair launched their grappling hook blasters to the top's edge. They headed straight to the top while climbing to the top of dome. Sideswipe and Cliffjumped entered the dome's entrance. They were on the mission to save Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition...

* * *

_14 hours ago..._

"Here they come! Take your aim and fire!" The Decepticon Captain screamed in fear.

"Holy Scrap! They're huge! Somebody help us!" Vehicon Trooper cried in fear.

Decepticon Troopers stationed at the hallway of thousands art portraits. They were firing their guns and blasters at their enemies. Grimlock and his team survived the crash and defeated the Decepticon Troopers from the outside. They managed to enter the dome and battle against their enemies.

Grimlock, Slug and Snarl used their strong and armored Energon shield in blocking and deflecting the blasts off while pushing Decepticon Troopers off and beat them down with their maces and sword. Swoop took a bow and fired his arrows at his enemies. Sludge used his gauntlets in bashing, smashing and crushing them. Scorn used his whip and whacked them. Slash, using his speed; slashed and stroke them down.

For minutes had passed, some of Decepticon Troopers were killed and defeated. Grimlock and his team marched through the hallway from first dome to the large second one.

"Grimlock... This is getting scarier and freaky than before," Swoop said in concern.

Sludge nodded his head, "Grimlock, we had to get out of here now. If this place is crawled with Decepticons, then the Energon is what they're after. We have to be careful."

"I'd say we get out of here now and get Optimus Prime about this," Slash said in concern.

Snarl shook his head, "We can ask his help now. We can send him the coordinates about this place."

Grimlock growled in anger, "The answer is no! We are not going back without the Energon. And I am not asking help from that weakling! We're doing fine. Let's keep moving! Snarl, keep on tracking the Energon's signal. Don't lose it!"

Grimlock trotted off. Lightning Strike Coalition members looked at each other in concern and worry about their leader's decision and choice. Was he willing to take the chance and risk in getting the Energon while proving himself as worthy and strong leader than Optimus Prime?

* * *

_Present..._

In the first dome where Grimlock and his team had stormed through, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper entered the area. They looked around of their surroundings. It was filled with old and very first ships that travel into the space since the Age of Primes. They were amazed and shock about the place they had enter.

**_CLING! CLANG! CLUNG! _**Sideswipe and Cliffjumper yelped in shock and concern. They quickly hid behind the planes. They spotted four giant yet skinny purplish robot with one green-eyed and had claws. They shot the greenish laser out like scanning the area's surroundings. They were patrolling and securing the area.

Two Autobots looked worry and concern of what these Decepticon Patrols doing.

"Cliff? Side? You guys in there?!" Jazz asked in concern.

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe yelped in concern as they quickly shut it down at once. Hearing the noise, the first Decepticon Patrol turned to the old space shuttle. It had its torso, hands and head shifted into armored mode and twin canons-like. It then fired their canons at the ships thrice. Cliffjumper and Sideswipe remained still, even though they had worry and scared looks.

Not a sign of movement, the patrol had his transformation back to his one-eyed skinny robot before moving out.

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe breathed in relief. They then contacted their allies.

"Way to blow our cover, Jazz," Cliffjumper scolded sternly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault because of the rust storm. I wouldn't want to take any chances if I can't contact you in the next few minutes," Jazz explained.

Sideswipe sighed, "Never mind about that. Wanna tell us about the one-eyed freakbot?"

"One-eyed freakbot," Crosshair asked, "boys, you are meeting the most active and dangerous patrolling Cons in history. They're called Decepticon Guardians. Watch out for their lasers. If the beam get you, you are so dead and not even your cloak device. So best way to end them is kill them first."

Sideswipe and Cliffjumper looked at each other for the moment. They both gave a smirk. Both split up in attempt to kill Decepticon Guardians.

Cliffjumper went after the two, who went to check on west wing. Cliffjumper jumped on the first Guardian. He swiped his blade on its head off before blasted his gun on the second's back. In high speed, Sideswipe rolled straight at both Decepticon Guardians. He swung his twin blades on both's legs and headed to the front. They fell to the ground hard. Sideswipe quickly had his blades thrust on their eyes hard.

Two Autobots had manage to kill four Decepticon Guardians quickly in time. They were about to contact Jazz and Crosshair. The ground and area shaken very hard. The Rust Storm had blown and hit the dome very hard, causing some of the old ships to fell on the ground hard. They quickly held on the pillars tightly. For the moment had passed, they quickly contact Jazz and Crosshair if they were fine and secured from danger.

"You guys alright?" Sideswipe asked.

Crosshair groaned angrily, "Be glad that you two were inside. We weren't pretty on the outside now. The dust got into my guns now. Blasted those rusts!"

"Save your complains later. Let's keep moving," Jazz ordered.

Cliffjumper nodded his head, "Copy that. Sideswipe and I are moving out. We're still keeping the channel open. Cliff out."

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe headed off to another location. They went through the long hallway of thousands of art portraits. They looked around of their surroundings as they were keeping their optic sharps in any sign of their enemies.

**_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _**Hearing the footstep of Decepticon Troopers, both Cliffjumper and Sideswipe used their cloak device and went into invisible modes. They stood still and watched the arrival of two Decepticon Troopers, who were heading straight to the Planetary Alignment Map. Both of them looked at each other for the moment before they headed off and followed Decepticons.

Upon arriving at the Planetary Alignment Map, they both overheard the Decepticon Troopers talked while stood in their positions.

"I don't like it! Just like that? Airachnid takes control? -" Decepticon Trooper #1 groaned in upset, "- Starscream would have been suited for the command since he was Megatron's Second-in-Command, or maybe Blackout or Dreadwing."

Decepticon Trooper #2 sighed in concern, "Better not Shockwave. That guy gives me the creeps. And his_'pets'_?"

Decepticon Trooper #1 grunted, "Don't get me started! I saw what they did to those Autobots."

Before both Decepticon Troopers could say anything, they both got their chests thrust before falling to the ground. Cliffjumper and Sideswipe deactivated their cloaking device. They both looked at each other. They were in shock and concern.

Pets? Autobots? Could those two Decepticon Troopers meant that Grimlock and his team were defeated and killed by Shockwave's pets? Whatever they were, they both had to be careful when they encountered the 'pets'.

Both Sideswipe and Cliffjumper entered the room. They found themselves a black giant sphere room-like. They were shock and amaze. They spotted the lever in the middle of the room. They approached to it. Cliffjumper pulled the lever down in attempts to learn and find out about the room.

**_BOOM!_** The tower-like projector emerged from the ceiling. It blasted the laser-like out. The room was soon covered by the blackness space, followed by the thousands of planets and stars. Both of them were shock and amazed by the room's tricks. They looked around of it for a while.

"We must have stumbled into some kind of - ancient map room of the universe. I wonder who built them?" Cliffjumper asked in amazement.

Sideswipe smiled, "I heard the legend. But I never thought they were actually real. The Transformers that travel across the stars and galaxy are called _'Star Explorers'_. And they were led by both Alchemist Prime and Quintus Prime. This is amazing!"

"Yeah..."

Cliffjumper gasped in shock. The planets are aligned themselves in one from the sun to Cybertron. Both Sideswipe and Cliffjumper were amazed and surprised by the appearance of planets. The large land of watery planet moved in front of them. It enlarged itself into bigger for them both to watch.

"Wow... It's beautiful..." Cliffjumper commented.

Sideswipe nodded, "The Ancient Explorers must have visited thousands of planets. Wow... I wonder which planet we're gonna land."

"Who knows," Cliffjumper shrugged, "wherever we go, there'll be home for us to live and stay."

Sideswipe nodded, "Come on. We've got to find Grimlock and his team."

Cliffjumper nodded his head. Sideswipe and Cliffjumper headed off and exited the Ancient Universe Map Room...

* * *

Jazz and Crosshair continued walking and moving forward on top of Polyhex's Space Exploration Dome. They were able to avoid and defeated some of Decepticon Patrols and Troopers. They also had manage to handle the Rust Storm well.

For nearly an hour had passed, they had arrived on the edge of the building. It was neared to the outskirt of Space Exploration Dome. More of Decepticon Guardians were on patrolling the area and keeping an eye on their enemies.

"Ready, Cross?" Jazz asked in amusement.

Crosshair chuckled in amusement, "Jazz, you don't have to ask me twice. I'm always ready for the fight. Let's get some blasting!"

**_BOOM! _**Jazz and Crosshair had the building got shaken. They fell their backs on the ground hard. They moaned painfully. They looked up and saw the raging Rust Storm from the far South. They gasped in shock and worry as it was charging straight at them. They were about to grab something to hold. But they got blown hard and away from the rooftop. They fell and disappeared into the depths of Rust Storm while more of parts, statues, ruins and stones fell into it as well.

For an hour had passed, the Rust Storm dispersed from sights. Jazz and Crosshair were on the ground and trapped by the large pillar. They both groaned and moaned painfully as they tried to get out from the pillar.

**_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_** Jazz and Crosshair gasped in shock and worry. They spotted and encountered two Decepticon Guardians Battle Mode approached to the trapped Autobots. Jazz and Crosshair yelped in concern and worry. They were both about to get blown up.

Before the Decepticon Guardians could fire, something climbed on their backs before their heads got tapped twice. They both turned to their backs and found smiling Cliffjumper and Sideswipe. The Autobots thrust their swords right on two Decepticon Guardian's faces hard before slamming them down hard.

"You're welcome," Cliffjumper joked.

"About time you got here. Help us out!" Crosshair exclaimed in anger.

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe approached to the end of pillar as they lifted it up high while Jazz and Crosshair helped out as well. As soon as the pillar raised up, both Jazz and Crosshair quickly get out from the pillar before Cliffjumper and Sideswipe let it go.

"Those Cons will be on our tail sooner or later," Jazz said, "follow me."

Jazz transformed into his silver small-sized card. Sideswipe, Crosshair and Cliffjumper transformed into their silver racing car, greenish car and reddish Texas car. Four Autobots rolled out at once. They headed straight to the next large dome.

* * *

Four Autobots continued crossing and venturing through the dome while dealing with more of Decepticon Troopers. They had arrived on the large rectangle buildings. They gasped in shock and surprise. The large hallway was filled with ruined, burning and destruction scenes, including dead Decepticon Troopers.

Only one Autobot team could have done this...

"This must be Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition's works," Jazz commented.

Sideswipe whistled, "Grimlock sure doesn't leave much to chance, does he?"

Crosshair gulped in concern, "No kidding. Come on. We've gotta to find those numbskulls at once before they could continue wreck everything up again."

"I hear ya," Cliffjumper nodded his head in agreement.

Four Autobots continued followed the trail of destruction that Grimlock and his team had left behind. They had arrived on the large and bigger factory-like area. They were shock and concern of the area.

"Why do you suppose they came out here, anyway?" Cliffjumper asked curiously.

Crosshair shrugged, "No one knows what boneheaded gladiator was thinking."

Jazz hummed softly, "Probably after the same thing the Cons are after- whatever that is. It can't be good news."

"No kidding," Sideswipe said in concern. He then looked at the area as he spoke, "This facility is collecting the toxic byproduct of Energon refinement."

Jazz nodded, "We're getting close to Energon supply."

"Hold up!" Crosshair exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned to him as he held his right armed-tracking monitor. It beeped while revealing a faint blinking signal. He whistled, "Hello mama. What we have here? We've got Autobot Distress Signal!"

Cliffjumper gasped, "That's gotta be Grimlock and his team! Lead the way, Cross!"

Crosshair smirked in impress. He was heading straight to the front while his three Autobot Friends followed him of all the way out of facility. They found themselves in another outskirt dead and ruined facility's area. And in front of them was a giant hole. They approached to the edge of hole and witnessed the appearance. They knew one possible theory of the hole...

"Whew. That's a long way down," Jazz commented. He turned to Sideswipe and Cliffjumper, "Crosshair and I are going down. We're gonna check out on any survivor."

Sideswipe nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, Jazz. You'd be careful."

Jazz scoffed, "I'm always be careful, my friends. Later!"

Crosshair chuckled loudly and mischievously, "Time to fly out! **YEAH**!"

Sideswipe and Cliffjumper watched and looked at their friends as Jazz and Crosshair jumped into the hole as they dived through the long way and depth to the ground...

* * *

_10 hours ago..._

Grimlock and his team were underground area. They marched through the hallway of the underground area. They looked around of their surroundings while arming with their weapons in getting ready to fight on any sign of their enemies. Lightning Strike Coalition had managed to break through the defense lines of Decepticon Troopers. Most of them were killed and defeated.

Slash yelped in shock when he heard something dropped to the ground like a pipe, "What was that?!"

Scorn growled, "Pipe down, Slash. It was probably the pipes. It happen all the time."

"I don't know, Scorn. It doesn't sound like one," Swoop said in concern.

Slug snarled in concern. He turned to Grimlock, "Grimlock, we had to get back to Headquarter now! Optimus and the Autobots may had the Ark prepared to launch! We must go back now!"

Grimlock growled in anger before thrusting his fist on Slug to the ground hard. His teammates gasped in shock and worry.

"Grimlock! What the hell are you doing?! Slug was trying to help us!" Swoop said in shock.

Snarl nodded his head in fear, "Swoop is right. We can't stay here any longer. Forget about the Energon, Grimlock! It doesn't worth anything! You don't have to prove yourself as the strong and mighty warrior. You already had! We have to get back home now!"

Slug groaned painfully, "Sludge's right. We are vastly outnumbered in against the Decepticons. We maybe strong and powerful, but we are getting exhausted now. We must leave now."

"Let's go back now! We've got to call Optimus Prime now!" Sludge cried in agony.

Grimlock roared in anger, "Enough! We are going to do exactly what we had come for! No one leaves until I say so! We will get the Energon! We will find out of why Decepticons were doing here! We'll find out more about the strange energy signal. We will find out now!"

Lightning Strike Coalition members were in great concern and shock of Grimlock's decision again. When he ever let go of his pride and ego? His teammates will fall soon...

On the fifth wall, something screeching softly like a bug. The crimson eyes appeared and glared in anger and hungry. It was staring at Grimlock and his teammates. It was not alone. Thousands of holes had more of crimson eyes. They were all staring and glaring at Lightning Strike Coalition. They were growling and screeching like bugs and animals.

Whatever the creatures were, Grimlock and his team were in grave danger and about to face them...

_To be continue..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. C4: Home Run

**Chapter 4: Home Run**

_Present..._

During their drops, Jazz and Crosshair floated on midair. Crosshair dived through straight to the ground. For about 5 feet on air, Crosshair pulled the strings out; launching his parachutes out. He floated on midair as he slowly descended on the ground. Jazz launched his grappling hook on the first electrical box. He then hovered over to the second platform's edge. He fell on his back before landed on the ground hard.

Crosshair chuckled cruelly, "Now that's the style, baby! Boom Dive!"

"Tell me about it. I call it Groove Dive, man. You really need to play some cool and chill moves, Cross," Jazz said calmly and coolly.

Crosshair and Jazz gave the friendly fist shakes. They both chuckled wildly and happily. They looked around of their surroundings. The area was filled junks, literals, old and ruined parts and metals. On four directions; three of them were metallic sewer cages while the front on north was blockage of metallic vines.

**_BEEP!_** They both responded the call. It was from Sideswipe and Cliffjumper.

"You guys are alright?" Cliffjumper asked.

Crosshair chuckled, "Aren't we always?"

"What do you see," Sideswipe asked.

Jazz scoffed, "A lotta junk. But I can grapple through it pretty easy!"

Jazz launched his grappling hook on the blockage's top edge. He grunted as he pulled his Energon Line of grappling hook hard and harder. For the moment had passed, he pulled it down hard. The blockage of vines torn themselves apart to pieces while falling to the ground hard.

Crosshair whistled happily before chuckling. He and his partner entered the entrance and headed straight. Crosshair followed his tracker monitor in searching and locating Grimlock and his teammates. For the moment had passed, they continued passing through the long hallway of dirty and filthy sewage of tunnels. They had arrived on the large area of circle-shaped. Ahead of them was the another room. They entered the room. They spotted several more of monitors.

They whistled in impressed. Crosshair followed his tracker as the signal blinked enlarged frantically and beeped loudly. They both stopped as the signal blinked bigger and beeped loudly. They found their target. They looked down. They found a dead Autobot Trooper.

"No way..." Crosshair said in disappointed, "That's no Grimlock..."

Jazz nodded, "No kidding. He must be lone survivor of Polyhex. Aw man! If he was alive, we could have asked him what was going on and especially what happen to Grimlock and his team."

Crosshair sighed in upset, "Too bad... There was not a sign of his Spark."

Jazz took on his seat as he typed on the keyboards as he went through the several videos in search of what they were looking for. He stopped at once. He spotted a video of where Grimlock and his team met up with the Autobot Soldier.

Jazz smirked, "Bingo! Found ya."

Crosshair whistled in impressed, "Can't wait to find out of what was going on this messy damn place..."

Jazz nodded his head as he selected on the video before it enlarged into large vision and played it. Crosshair had his goggles worn up and scanned on the monitor, so his allies and comrades to watch and listen. The fate of Grimlock and his team had revealed...

* * *

_8 hours ago..._

Grimlock and his team continued walking and checking up through the underground area for nearly two hours. They encountered and found an Autobot Loner at the circled area that Jazz and Crosshair presently passed by. Both sides were armed with their weapons as they readied to battle.

Autobot Loner groaned in anger, "Who the hell are you?! Are you one of Shockwave's spy?!"

"Shockwave? No way! We don't work for that creep!" Scorn exclaimed in anger.

Slug nodded his head, "Who are you?! Identify yourself!"

Autobot Loner groaned, "I'm the only Autobot Trooper, who ever lived in this abandoned town. I survived all kind of worse and danger before in my life."

Swoop whistled, "That's gotta hurt. He must have been taken a big hit."

Snarl nodded as he glanced at the Autobot Loner, "Well, sir; you are not alone. You have us now. We are the Lightning Strike Coalition. We can help you out. What happened here? And more importantly, what happen to you?"

Autobot Loner grunted painfully, "Well, after the Decepticons had taken over Polyhex, some of my comrades and I had been forced to live in this underground for our entire life. I survived the harsh journey from all kinds of danger and enemies of mine, but I've lost most of my comrades. But that's not the worse, I was fighting for my survival from the underground monsters."

"Underground Monsters?" Sludge asked in shock and worry, "What monsters?! The only monster we know of is Trypticon."

Slash nodded while yelping in worry and scared, "If it was his twin, we are so dead! That is no way we can beat that thing!"

Grimlock groaned in annoyance, "Stop your whining, Slash! There is no way it can be Trypticon's Twin. There was only one. And that is him! He was shut down and torn apart! And whatever those things you had mention, we can handle it!"

"No! You don't understand! This is unlike any Decepticon Troopers you had face before in your life. These creatures... They're different. They're more monstrous like they came from another world," Autobot Loner explained frantically.

Grimlock and his team looked worry and concern of what Autobot Loner had said. They were about to ask him. The Autobot Loner yelped and screamed in fear as he pointed at something for their backs.

"It's them! They're back! No! I can't let them kill me!" Autobot Loner exclaimed frantically and feared.

Grimlock and his team turned and found the shadow thousand figures of giant muscular and bulkier mechanical robots. Their faces had the insect's face-like with crimson triangle visor. Some were climbing on the ceilings and walls. Others walked straight at them. Few were in their robotic modes while most were in Hercules Beetles-like modes. They growled, screeched and roared wildly and angrily.

"What are those things?!" Snarl asked in fear.

Scorn growled in anger, "Who cares! They're attacking us! Fight back!"

"Stand tall, team! Those freaks are not gonna get away without the fight! Charge and fight!" Grimlock ordered before he growled in anger and wildly.

Grimlock took both his mace and sword out as he charged in and struck, swung and slammed on his enemies. His team and Autobot Loner joined in the battles as well. They battled and fought against their mysterious enemies hard and quick.

Grimlock swung both of his sword and mace at their enemies while slamming them on the walls or floors. Slug swung his mace in attacking his enemies. Sludge blocked the attacks while punching at them to the ground. Swoop continued firing his arrows at his enemies while Snarl came and protected him from the enemies' attacks. Scorn whack his whip on his enmies hard and quick. In high speed, Slash charged in and swung his knives in cutting, injuring, striking and tearing his enemies apart. Autobot Loner used his blaster and fired at his enemies.

The swarm of mysterious enemies continued swarming and emerging out from both hallway's and height's thousands of tunnels. They were all charging straight at Grimlock and his team, who continued fighting and battling back at them. The battle fought hard in dealing with dangerous yet mysterious enemies...

* * *

_Present..._

Jazz and Crosshair looked shock and worry. They turned and stared at each other for the moment before they turned and glanced at the monitor in hopes they can find of what had happen to Grimlock and his team.

* * *

_5 hours ago..._

One hour later, Grimlock and his team had manage to withhold and withstand against their mysterious enemies as they barricaded themselves in the security room, along with the wounded Autobot Loner. The enemies had proven themselves stronger and difficult to defeat. More of them had come and charged at them. They were forced to withdraw and retreat to the security room for further defense.

Grimlock, Sludge, Scorn and Slug held and pushed the giant metallic door hard. Their enemies continued ramming and banging the door hard Swoop, Snarl and Slash helped in treating Autobot Loner's injuries and wounds from the battles. For nearly half an hour had passed, there was no sign of enemies' attacking.

Slash opened the door to check up. As the door opened half way, he screamed in agony as his leg was grabbed and pulled. Snarl and Swoop grabbed his hands as they tried to pull him back to their allies. Grimlock and Slug thrust and slammed their maces at their enemies hard as they can. Autobot Loner came out and fired his blaster at two-three enemies to the ground before Slash's legs was released. Autobot Loner had his chest pierced by their claws.

Slash gasped in shock. He screamed in anger as he took his knives out and cut his enemies down to pieces. Slash quickly grabbed Autobot Loner and brought him to inside of the room. They were about to attack, but Sludge and Swoop fired their Blazing Wheels and Energon Arrows at them to the ground. They quickly closed the door at once.

For two hours had passed, the enemies continued attacking and ramming on the door hard and harder while Grimlock and his team held and pushed it tight and hard. Swoop and Slash tried to treat and patched the Autobot Loner's wound during that time. But when the enemies manage to breach the door in small opening, one of them fired his blaster at the Autobot Loner's chest. His Energon was leaking out from his chest and limbs.

Swoop and Slash tried their best in patching and preventing Autobot Loner's wounds leaking and dripping his Energon out.

"Hang on, pal! You'll make it! I promise!" Swoop exclaimed in determination.

Autobot Loner coughed out loud, "Why... Why now... After so long in enduring the danger, I finally get to rescued by you..."

Slash shaken Autobot Loner hard, "We will get out of here! I promise you that!"

Autobot Loner groaned in pain. Slash and Swoop continued their treating and patching on his injuries and wounds of his chests.

Autobot Loner sighed before he smiled. His time had come. He spoke softly, "Everyone... Thank you for saving my life... No matter what happens... Keep on fighting... For our freedom and friends... This is what Optimus Prime wanted... He is the true inspiration... Bye..."

Autobot Loner gave his last breathe before his eyes went off. Slash and Swoop gasped in shock and scared. Slash turned to Swoop, who shook his head in despair and pain. They had no chance in saving him. His wounds were beyond their treatment. He was killed...

Slash sniffed in tears before he cried in pain, "He's gone... Damn it! He's gone! And all we did is nothing but to fight! We didn't even save one Autobot's life!"

Grimlock growled in anger, "Stop your whining, Slash! It's pointless to cry over the dead Autobot! We have to defeat those monsters and get out of here!"

Slug snorted in anger, "Grimlock! Get to your thick skull. We need to call for backup!"

"There is no backup, Slug!" Grimlock argued, "Optimus doesn't even know we're here!"

**_BANG!_** The door got rammed very hard. The creatures screamed and roared in anger and wild. Grimlock and his team yelped in shock and worry. The door was opened in half way of two. Sludge and Scorn quickly pushed and held the door back.

"Argue later! We need to get out of here now! We can't stay here too long!" Sludge exclaimed in worry.

Scorn grunted, "I don't think we had the chance in beating those freaks out now!"

Grimlock roared in anger as he charged and rammed the door in two. He yelled in anger, "Stand and fight! We will survive! We will defeat those monsters! We will get the Energon! And when we're out of this junk, I'm gonna find the one, who is responsible of killing our friends! He will pay!"

Grimlock and his team roared in anger and determination as they all charged straight to the front as they battled and fought against the creatures as hard as they can while they escaped the underground area.

* * *

_Present..._

Jazz and Crosshair were in shock and surprise of what they had seen. The last video they had watched was Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition battled and fought against the strange and mysterious creatures before Grimlock swung his giant mace at another creature to the ceiling; knocking the camera down.

Jazz contacted his allies, "Guys, you catch any of that?"

"Yeah... What were those things? Those claws, faces, wings and their alternative modes- They're different from ours," Cliffjumper said in shock and worry.

"But... what happen to Grimlock and his team? Did those freaks took them out?" Sideswipe asked in shock and worry.

Crosshair shook his head gently, "Don't think so. The way those guys fight. No way they were beaten and killed that easily. Whatever those things were, I'm so not gonna meet them."

Growling and hissing sounded, Jazz yelped before whining. He slowly turned to his back. He spotted the crimson eyes. He gulped, "Uh... That's so unfortunate."

Crosshair, confused and worried, asked: "Why is that?"

"I think we're about to," Jazz said in fear. He armed himself with his Shotgun Blaster, "We've got company!"

Crosshair quickly got off his seats. He turned and armed with his Twin Pistol Blasters. Both him and Jazz fired their blasters at three mysterious robotic creatures to pieces. They quickly exited to the circled arena.

When they got out, they encountered the swarms of thousands of robotic Insects-like. Some were climbing on the walls while others were standing, hissing and growling. A few were in robotic modes while most were in their bug modes. Both Crosshair and Jazz gulped in fear and scared.

"Scrap," Jazz said softly.

The robotic Insects roared, hissed, screeched and screamed wildly, angrily and loudly. They charged right at both of them, who quickly jumped and dodged to both sides. Crosshair quickly fired his pistols at three-five creatures to pieces while dodging up or over from their attacks. Jazz slid straight on the floor down while firing his Shotgun at six creatures. Both continued dodging and avoided the attacks while firing their blasters at them to pieces on heads, chests and limbs.

"They're everywhere," Crosshair exclaimed frantically as he kept on shooting at his enemies, "And they're ugly!"

Jazz huffed before hovered back and away from the creatures, "Tell me about it! Keep firing on them!"

Crosshair snorted in annoyance, "Easy for you to say! I so don't like the looks of this!"

"Then, don't want to," Jazz exclaimed in frustration.

Both Jazz and Crosshair continued firing their guns and blasters at the mysterious and dangerous creatures as fast as they can while avoiding the blasts and attacks from them. More of the creatures continued crawling and climbing out from the holes and tunnels on the walls and floors.

Jazz and Crosshair groaned in annoyance. They had to escape from the battlefield, despite able to kill them about 50. Spotting the tank rupture, Jazz smirked as he blasted thrice on it.

**_BOOM! _**The tank blown into pieces. But it wasn't the only one. The whole building's pipes and systems blown into pieces.

**"OH NO!"** Jazz exclaimed in fear.

Crosshair groaned in anger, "Jazz! What the heck did you do?!"

"Jazz! Crosshair! We're receiving masses of toxic reading! Get out of there NOW!" Sideswipe shouted in fear.

**_SCREAMED! SCREECHED! _**One-ten of the creatures fell to the ground hard. Some quickly climbed on the walls. Most flew up to in midair.

"Can't argue with that!" Jazz and Crosshair exclaimed.

They both transformed into their silver-white car and greenish car. They both drove straight to the tank rapture's hole and long hallway before exiting the hole. They spotted the greenish toxic flooded the area. They both quickly transformed into their robotic modes. They quickly used their grappling hook on the third platform's edge. They flew to the top while continued running as fast as they can on its hallway.

Both Jazz and Crosshair continued running through the tunnels while firing their blasters at the running and flying creatures. And at the same time, they used their grappling hooks on two-three platform's edge on fourth-sixth level for them to climb up to the top. For nearly three minutes, they exited the hole. They stopped and found themselves back where they started: the long tube they just dived down from the surface.

Jazz and Crosshair looked up and found about 4 meters away from them to the top. They quickly used their grappling hooks on the surface's edge and headed to the top. At the moment of reaching to the top, Jazz and Crosshair managed to get to the top. Sideswipe and Cliffjumper quickly helped them both out from the giant hole.

As soon as Jazz and Crosshair were away from the underground's hole entrance, Jazz exclaimed, "Blow it up! Blow it up! **BLOW IT UP!**"

Both Cliffjumper and Sideswipe turned and aimed at the tower's structure. They fired on it for few times before its structure slowly breaking up. CRACK! The top part of tower fell. The creatures managed in getting to the top. They were prepared to attack their prey. SLAM! The screeching and screaming creatures had dropped and fallen into the depths of underground's hole by the tower's top structure. The hole was sealed.

Four Autobots took a deep breath before releasing it. That was scary yet intense...

"That was close," Sideswipe sighed in relief, "What now?"

"The distress signal we pick up is gone..." Crosshair said in upset. **_BEEP!_** He checked on his right-armed monitor as it shown the Energon Signal, "I'm receiving another energy signal."

"I'd say we chase it," Cliffjumper suggested.

Jazz nodded his head in agreement, "Autobots, roll out!"

Four Autobots transformed into their car modes before rolling straight to another ruined ye broken hallway of metallic factory's walls. For a while had passed, they transformed into their robotic modes. They spotted the large old door in front of them.

Crosshair snorted, "This must be it. It's beyond the door..."

The scanner eyeball on top of the door shot its laser on four of them; scanning on them for a while before it went off.

"Access denied!" The Security Door boomed.

Jazz huffed, "We'll see about that!"

Jazz launched his grappling hook on the door's top edge before pulling it hard. It torn into pieces and apart. The scanner went off before shutting down.

Autobots entered the entrance as they headed straight out. **_BOOM! _**They stopped at once. They looked up and spotted the tallest and largest tower, with its laser-like and four claws-like.

"What the heck is that?" Sideswipe asked in shock and surprise.

"Look! The lake," Crosshair exclaimed in shock. He pointed at the large lake that surrounded the tower. He spoke, "It's filled with raw Energon..."

Cliffjumper looked shock and surprise, "No way... This could be the last reservoir on the whole planet..."

Jazz nodded, "And the Decepticons got here first. Come on, let's move it and groove it."

He and his team headed off. They walked on tower's opposite walkway while looking at the Energon Lake. They spotted the plumbing pipes came out from some holes and touched on the Energon in absorbing it. They quickly headed to the ledge as they climbed to the top of platform. They turned and witness the mysterious tower-like...

**_BOOM! _**The tower shot the laser gun to the space. Four Autobots yelped in surprise and shock before falling their backs on the grounds hard. They witness the laser was creating the black hole-like. They slowly got up and watched on the event.

Cliffjumper gulped, "The Decepticons are pumping the lake dry."

Jazz nodded his head in agreement, "That's quite a light show for an Energon refinery." He snorted in anger, "Maybe there's something more to this place. Let's find out about this place..."

His three Autobots nodded in agreement. Four of them transformed into their vehicle modes before driving off on the long route to the tower. Whatever it was from the tower, it was strange yet mysterious to learn and discover of why Decepticons wanted...

* * *

_2 hours ago..._

Grimlock and his team had survived the attacks. They journeyed to the tower area where present four Autobots were going and entered in investigating. They entered the tower's large facility. They battled and attacked on the remaining Decepticon Vanguards and Troopers while venturing across the facility's four level areas.

They were at the second squared area. It led to the mysterious towers that Grimlock and his team had found.

"Okay, we did find the Energon Source," Swoop said calmly before screaming frantically, "Why the hell are we still here?! We've gotta tell Optimus and the rest about this!"

Snarl nodded his head, "Swoop's right. We've done it. Let's get out of here now! We can't stay here! The Decepticons will be here for the Energon!"

Grimlock roared in anger, "No! Something's not right..."

"What something's not right?" Sludge asked in worry, "Grimlock, we've found what we were looking for. We had to get out of here now. We've done the mission. It's time we leave this facility before anything bad could happen!"

Scorn nodded his head, "There's no point of investigation when we succeeded."

"Quiet!" Grimlock shouted, "Listen to me, if there was Energon Lake here, why didn't Decepticons took it and left this area?! And more importantly, what kind of tower is that?"

Slash shrugged, "Beats me, Grim. Maybe they were waiting for Megatron to get here and check out about this area. You know Megatron wanted to be sure of what he was looking for was correct."

"As for the tower, we're not sure. It maybe a lighthouse or signal," Slug answered calmly.

Grimlock shook his head, "No... It doesn't add up well. That tower... is no ordinary tower. There must be reason of why Decepticons wanted to remain here. If I had to guess correctly, Shockwave must be nearby."

"Shockwave?!" Lightning Strike Coalition members asked.

Grimlock nodded his head, "Autobot Soldier told us that after Polyhex had fallen to those creeps, Shockwave came here. I have been wondering why come here since it was covered by Sea of Rust, unless... the tower is the reason."

"Whatever it was, we'd better get out of here now," Swoop suggested.

Slash nodded his head, "Our investigation is done."

Grimlock growled, "No... It is not! Our investigation just started! When we find Shockwave, we'll get the answer from him! Once we're done, I'm gonna rip him apart for killing the survivors!"

Lightning Strike Coalition looked shock and surprise of what Grimlock had said. Was he serious? Grimlock marched out and exited the entrance. His team followed him. They had arrived at the ramp and in front of them was the large door. Whatever lies within the door, Shockwave was working on something important...

* * *

_Present..._

Jazz, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Crosshair were standing on the same position as Grimlock and his team had from the past. They spotted the tower in front of them. They headed straight ahead of them. They entered the facility.

The area was in dark. They turned their headlights on from their helmets in hopes of finding the switch in the area. Cliffjumper found the switch on his left back. As soon as he switched it on, the lights were on. They turned to the front. They yelped in shock and scared.

They were in the large laboratory. The area was filled with dissection table, monitors on the walls and pods of sleeping strange creatures on middle. They gulped in fear and concern of what they had seen...

"What the heck is this place?" Cliffjumper asked in shock.

Crosshair gulped as he pointed at the pods, "Those were the monsters Grimlock and his team had fought. Of course, Jazz and I did fight them. Trust me, they are so ugly. And I really hate them!"

Sideswipe huffed as he approached the monitor in front of him. He checked on them, "Whatever these creatures were, they were called Insecticons. They're now in stasis. No harm done. And listen to this, Shockwave found them from Polyhex's underground when the Cybertronian Great War begins. Man... this is an interesting fact. They were serving and working under Shockwave."

Jazz chuckled, "I bet they were Shockwave's Pets."

He turned and found a small monitor where it had the holographic of the tower they spotted. He checked on them for a while. He then spotted the holographic map appeared behind of the tower. It then revealed the crimson target locked-on of the water planet. He gasped in shock and worry.

"Listen to this. This is some kind of holo-map of distant star system. It looked like what you had found from Ancient Map Room. And for some reason, Decepticons were targeting on this _water planet_. I wonder what so special about this _water planet_?"

"Whatever it was," Crosshair said calmly, "It can't be good. Come on. Let's find Grimlock and the rest."

Sideswipe nodded, "And we need to tell Optimus of what we found."

Cliffjumper hushed, "Listen!"

Four Autobots were quiet as they listened carefully of the noise they received from. They turned and found the stairs to the top entrance and entrance. They looked at each other for the moment before they headed to the top. They had to find out of what was going on.

For moment had passed, they had arrived on the balcony area and in front of them was the tower. They looked down. They found two Decepticons, who were talking with holographic Airachnid.

"Starscream? Shockwave?" Jazz asked in shock and surprise.

Cliffjumper groaned in anger when he saw Airachnid's hologram, "Airachnid..."

Airachnid glared at both Starscream and Shockwave before she continued, "Shockwave, you're wasting your time on your experiments!"

Shockwave shook his head gently, "Predictably, you do not understand the true value of this tower. It is the key to unlocking a bridge across time and space itself."

Starscream chuckled, "Which means this led us to any planet we want..."

"Silent," Airacnid exclaimed in anger, "I want the Energon pumped into Energon Cubes and be delivered to my forces at once! I'm planning to finish of what Megatron had fail to do so. I don't want to hear this Space Bridge nonsense. That doesn't concern me because I am your leader of Decepticons now!"

Jazz, Sideswipe and Crosshair looked worry and concern of what they had learn about. They looked down and found Cliffjumper was sneaking and approaching to two Decepticons.

Jazz gasped as he contacted Cliffjumper, "Cliff! What are you doing?!"

Cliffjumper smirked as he went in his Cloak Mode, "Getting my jump on."

As Clffjumper continued in sneaking on Starscream and Shockwave, Airachnid continued arguing with her two Officers, "If you don't get it done, I will have you both demoted and had Onslaught taking over." She smirked darkly, "Take care of another partner of Arcee."

Airachnid's hologram disappeared. Cliffjumper gasped in shock as his cloak mode disabled. Shockwave turned as he grabbed and knocked him to the computer monitor hard. Starscream was about to attack. Cliffjumper punched on his face hard before throwing him at Shockwave. They both attacked him at once.

Sideswipe armed with his sniper as he aimed at both Starscream and Shockwave were holding Cliffjumper's both arms. He fired it! _**BOOM!**_The computer blown up, causing Starscream, Shocwave and Cliffjumper to yelped and fall down. They both got up from the ground. Starscream gasped in shock.

"Autobot fools! Look what you had done!"

Shockwave nodded his head, "You've ruptured the fuel lines! Interlopers! I must repair it!" Jazz, Sideswipe and Crosshair dropped from the balcony. They were armed and readied to fight. Both Starscream and him quickly transformed into their jet modes. He spoke, "Insecticons! Deal with the Autobots."

"Make sure you rust them to pieces," Starscream screamed in anger.

Both Starscream and Shockwave flew up to the sky. Hundreds of Insecticon Horde from walls, grounds and air were charging straight at four Autobots. They were about to kill and defeat their intruders.

"Oh boy... That can't be good..." Crosshair said in concern.

"Cliff, hop on the console," Jazz ordered, "whatever Shockwave wanted to fix, we need to break more! The rest of us will handle the rest!"

Cliffjumper nodded his head, "On it!"

Cliffjumper turned to the console as he pressed some buttons on it while Jazz, Sideswipe and Crosshair battled and fought against some of Insecticon Horde.

"If I could reroute enough toxic waste into the server core, -" Cliffjumper said as he continued pressing on some buttons, "- it should blow this whole facility to sky high!"

Jazz, Sideswipe and Corsshair fired their guns on the flyers, crawlers and underground Insecticons. As Insecticons were closed to their enemies, they combated, battled and attacked the Autobots, who quickly dodged the attacks at once before they get slammed.

Crosshair continued hovering and dodging back while fired his Twin Pistol Blaster at his enemies. Jazz rolled over while firing his Shotgun Blaster at his enemies while avoiding the attacks from them. In high speed, Sideswipe dodged the Insecticons' attacks while swinging his gauntlet-blades at his enemies one-by-one. The Autobots continued battling and firing at Insecticons.

Succeeding in typing and pressing the buttons on the console, the greenish toxic waste entered and pumping through the long pipes to the sever core of towers. The bluish Energon was filled and flooded by the greenish Energon. The greenish fog emerged from the ground as it covered the area. The sever core was flooded. It started in electrocuting and shocking as the system was slowly overloading.

Cliffjumper smirked, "Oh yeah! It's good to go!"

Sensing the danger and toxic wast overloading the system, Insecticons screeched and screamed in fear as they transformed into their Hercules Beetle Modes. They flew into the sky, digging on the ground and climbed on the walls. They were escaping and running from the danger.

"Guys, we've gotta go now!" Cliffjumper exclaimed in fear.

Jazz nodded his head in agreement, "Autobots, roll out!"

Jazz and his team transformed into their car modes. **_VROOM!_** They drove in high speed through the highway route. They were escaping and running away from the exploding and falling apart of the Space Bridge Facility. The tower slowly falling apart while exploding into pieces.

For nearly a minute, the whole facility's building blown in pieces while some of its bricks and walls fell to the ground. The entrance was about to get covered up. **_VROOM! _**Four Autobots drove out from the entrance. They transformed into their robotic modes. They looked up as they witnessed the falling of facility.

Crosshair breathed and panted heavily, "Let's not go through that again."

Jazz nodded his head, "Agreed... We'd better contact Prime about the big news. We're on the home run!"

"Yeah..." Cliffjumper nodded his head, "I wonder what happen to Grimlock and his team. Something tells me that they were not here."

Sideswipe nodded his head, "Yeah... I wonder where they were. I doubt Grimlock and his team were killed easily. And I had the feeling something bad is going to be happen to them. I can only hope they're okay."

* * *

_0 hours before Jazz and his rescue team's arrival at Polyhex..._

Insecticons and Decepticon Troopers held Lightning Strike Coalition members. Hardshell and Sharpshot held Grimlock. Starscream, Shockwave and Kickback were looking at Grimlock and his team. They found out about Shockwave's plans in harboring the Energon while researching and experimenting the Space Bridge Tower. They were about to win and defeat Shockwave but defeated and captured by Insecticons.

"So, this is the strongest and powerful Lightning Strike Coalition," Starscream chuckled darkly, "More like Lightning Defeated Coalition. Lord Megatron had always been interesting in capturing and recruiting them to be his finest warriors. But it will be difficult to persuade or control them."

Shockwave shook his head, "Not likely. During my researching and searching on any sign of planet for Lord Megatron's interest, I came across the primitive water planet. That world was filled with strange yet interesting reptilian creatures. They were inspiration specimen. They reminded me of... Predacons."

Starscream chuckled in amusement, "You're not actually planning to remodel them to primitive beast modes for you to control?"

"Indeed, I do," Shockwave nodded his head, "and what of Airachnid? I do not trust her. She had usurped the leadership of Decepticon. This was yours to take and command. Should we abandon the mission Lord Megatron had requested us to do?"

"No. We shall continued in following Lord Megatron's plan. However, if Airachnid proved to be... incapable and rogue from listening to any Decepticon Officer, then she cannot be trusted. I had Blackout, Thundercracker and Skywarp keeping their eyes on her."

"Your reason of spying Airachnid... is logical and reasonable. You are indeed worthy to be Megatron's Second-in-Command, and perhaps his Successor. But your loyalty to him... is yet to realize, unlikely Blackout or Dreadwing. There is more to you than meets the eye, Commander Starscream. I will find and learn of your true objective."

Starscream chuckled in amusement, "I aim to please, Shockwave. In the meantime, what should you do with Grimlock and his team?"

Shockwave turned and glanced at the weakened and defeated Lightning Strike Coalition members. He spoke, "I will have my spare time in studying, researching and experimenting the reptilian creatures on them soon. The Decepticons will have the great army of magnificent and powerful super soldiers. For now, they are my prisoners and test subjects."

Starscream smirked darkly, "I can't wait." He turned to Insecticons and Decepticon Troopers, "Take them to Shockwave's Laboratory of Kaon."

Decepticon Troopers and Insecticons saluted as they took and brought Grimlock and his team out to Shockwave's Laboratory for studying, researching and experimenting on 'reptilian creatures'.

Grimlock looked up and glared at Shockwave and Starscream. He growled in pain and anger, _"Shockwave... Shockwave... Must pay..."_

What specimen Shockwave had in his mind for Grimlock and his team? What primitive water planet Starscream and Shockwave were talking about? What plans Megatron had in his mind before his death?

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

Thought Sludge died in this chapter, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint you because he was too important to dispose. Sorry, folks.


	6. C5: Get the Bridge OFF!

**Chapter 5: Get the Bridge OFF!**

At the Polyhex's Abandoned Factory, the large brown refinery truck was standing by neared to the factory's back entrance. Most of the Autobot Troopers were loading and filling thousands of Energon Cubes in the refinery Cybertronian Truck. The Energon Cubes were pumped from the Energon Reservoir Lake where Jazz, Crosshair, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper had found and defeated Insecticons.

Ever since Jazz had reported the news to Optimus Prime, he sent a word and order to the Autobots in moving and bringing the Energon Cubes back to Iacon for pumping and filling Energon in the Ark. With the help of the Refinery Truck, the Autobots may have their chance in getting out from Cybertron and in search of new home for them to stay.

At Refinery Truck's Loading Bay, Jazz and Sideswipe were checking through their Hologram Notelist Pad about loading and moving the Energon Cubes in Refinery Truck.

"Do you think it's good idea of using the Refinery Truck?" Sideswipe asked in worry.

Jazz shrugged, "Nothing can be done but do our best in finishing the job and especially making sure Energon Cubes are safe from any danger."

"Yeah... But what about Grimlock and the others? We've lost their signal. Damn it... I'm worry and at the same time, I'm pissed off by his leaving us behind. That guy is hotheaded."

"I know what you mean. But no worries, Sideswipe; knowing Grimlock, he won't go down without the fight."

Sideswipe thought for the moment before smiling, "Yeah... You probably right about it. Come on, we'd better start moving those Energon. We wouldn't wanna be on Airachnid's bad sides when all of Energon Reservoir Cubes had been delivered."

Jazz nodded his head, "Yeah... But I wonder why Optimus just need one transport for heading back on the long way while another was on the air. We could have done it on the air."

"Who knows," Sideswipe shrugged, "Optimus has some plans for main or backup. But hey - he's the Prime. I think he knows what he'd doing."

Jazz sighed, "I sure hope so..."

As soon as the Energon Cubes loaded up within the Refinery Truck, Jazz and Sideswipe came out from the loading bay's ramp before transforming into their cars. The Refinery Truck had its ramp closed and locked up as it prepared to move out.

_**VROOM!** _The Refinery Truck had moved out. Some Autobot Troopers were in their vehicle modes rolled and moved out. Sideswipe and Jazz met up with both Cliffjumper and Crosshair. They acted as the front guards before drove out. The team of Protectobots moved out as well from the back of Refinery Truck as the rear guards. They were on their way back to Iacon...

* * *

At Shockwave's Laboratory of Kaon, Shockwave and Starscream were talking with Airachnid from the holographic monitor. They returned from the battlefield as they had failed in defending and saving the Space Bridge Tower while losing much of the Energon to the Autobots. Airachnid growled in anger as she declared something that Starscream truly hated the most...

Starscream gasped before screamed, "But that's my post! You can't do that to me!"

Airachnid snickered softly, "Apparently, I can, Starscream. I am the Leader of Decepticons. Never forget that. From now on, Onslaught will be my new Second-in-Command. He's better than the cowardly Starscream. Until I return, Starscream; be sure that my coronation is properly prepared for my arrival." Her eyes narrowed in anger as she spoke darkly, "But if I don't see my coronation setting up, I'll rip your spark out. Airachnid out."

As soon as Airachnid had her monitor switched off, Starscream screamed in anger and rage as he kicked on the heavy box very hard.

Shockwave turned and glared at Starscream, "Starscream! You are damaging my equipment."

Starscream growled as he turned and glared at Shockwave, "Well apology for that, Shockwave! Who does that Airachnid think she is?! She has no right in stripping my post out! I work so hard to gain my Lord Megatron's trust as his finest and worthy Second-in-Command of all Decepticons. This is unacceptable!"

"I find your reason of hatred... illogical and annoyed."

"Humph! Like I need the obvious answer. That Airachnid has gone too far for ruining everything and especially stripping my post! We need to usurped and get rid of her at once! We must retaliate!"

"Your reason is indeed logic, Starscream. We must depose Airachnid at once. She may have proven to be ruthless Decepticon we had among our ranks, but her loyalty is nowhere to be found for the Decepticon's Cause."

"If you have the plan, then now is the time. Besides, we already had failed in saving our only option to leave this dead planet to another world. A world filled with raw Energon is beyond our reach."

"Hardly, Starscream," Shockwave said calmly. Starscream turned to him as he had his left arm activated the holographic design of Space Bridge Tower, "I had already download its design, ability and capacity of how Space Bridge worked. This is after all but fail-safe plan, should we fail to protect the tower. And at the same time, I can focused on studying and working on Grimlock and his team from using primitive reptilians for the experiments."

Starscream was in shock and surprise before smiling and chuckling, "You always had the backup plan for the Decepticon's Cause. Impressive, Shockwave... Very impressive..."

Shockwave nodded his head, "Indeed I had... What of Airachnid? She will turned into rogue against any Decepticon that defies her rule."

"Do not worry of that. Soundwave told me that he has some special surprise that will bring order to our forces and especially teach that foolish Airachnid. In time, Blackout will keep any eye on her. But if Lugnut indeed can dispose of her, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Indeed... Now I must leave..."

Shockwave headed to the elevator. Starscream looked shock and surprise of Shockwave's sudden leaving. He asked, "So, where are you going?"

Shockwave turned to the front as he pressed the button of the elevator, "I have some experiments to perform. And for that, the Decepticons will turn the tide to our favors."

As the answer had given, the elevator's doors closed from two sides. Starscream smirked in impress and dark...

* * *

The Autobot's Refinery Transport continued moving through the long way and hallway of ruined and destructive site of cities and park while the Autobots continued in watching and looking out for any sign of attacks or Decepticons.

Airachnid and her Decepticon Army had encamped on the Transport's left side of the building. They had found and located the enemy's transport. She was standing before the edge of the building. She smirked darkly.

"There it is - The Autobot Transport carting away MY Energon."

"Don't you mind_'OUR' _Energon?!" Onslaught's voice spoke firmly and angrily. She turned and found five Combaticons had their arms crossed and their looks were not happy and pleased of what she had said. Onslaught cleared his throat as he spoke firmly, "Don't forget, Airachnid. I'm the one who devised the plan to steal it back."

Airachnid growled in annoyance, "Of course, Onslaught. I'm aware of that." She then smirked darkly; had made Onslaught suspicious and concern as she continued, "But you are no Starscream or Shockwave when it comes of _'taking care of Energon'_. So, I leave the plan for you to explain."

Onslaught nodded his head as he headed off to the holographic large monitor. He explained seriously and firmly, "Combaticons - listen up! We need to divert the Transport off the main road and into sky ambush led by Airachnid, Dreadwing and Lugnut."

Four Combaticons nodded their heads in agreement. The holographic bridge was formed.

"We will accomplish this by destroying the bridge in this sector." The map revealed the Swindle's vehicle mode in crossing through the area while showing crimson targets. Onslaught turned to Swindle, "Swindle, I want you to patrol the area to deal with any Autobot Scout who would give us away."

Swindle nodded his head in agreement.

Onslaught turned to both Vortex and Blast Off. The map revealed their helicopter and shuttle modes in flying through the blocks of cities and factory's old refinery cylinders and more, he explained, "Blast Off, Vortex, you'll need to clear a shortcut through this canyon to the bridge."

Vortex smirked darkly before nudged gently on his buddy Blast Off, who chuckled lightly.

Onslaught turned to Brawl. The map revealed Brawl's Tank Mode being positioned before the bridge and shot it down. The Transport continued rolling ahead and straight to the bridge. He explained, "Brawl will follow in a dropship and blast the supports to bring the bridge down."

Brawl chuckled before slamming his fists together hard.

The Transport turned to its direction to its east and headed straight to the block of cities. It was where most of the Decepticon Dropship aiming their guns and blasters at the transport when it reached to its destination.

Onslaught continued, "Once the transport changes course, we'll join Airachnid's ambush and reclaim what ours." Four Combaticons nodded their heads seriously and firmly. He continued, "Remember, we have limited time and Energon to pull this off. Make it happen!"

Airachnid snickered before smiling, "Yes - make it happen, Combaticons! Don't disappoint me!"

Onslaught turned to both Vortex and Blast Off, "Vortex, Blastoff and Brawl; Get to the bridge and destroy it before the Autobots could get it! Do you get me?!"

Four Combaticons looked at each other for the moment. They smirked darkly and evilly before they headed off for their mission. Vortex and Blast Off transformed into their Cybertronian Helicopter and Shuttle as they flew off to the sky. Swindle transformed into his Cybertronian Hummer and drove off. Brawl entered the Decepticon Dropship and flew after Vortex and Blast Off.

Airachnid smirked darkly and evilly. She turned to Onslaught and Lugnut as she spoke darkly, "Come, Onslaught. We'll await them at the rendezvous point. Thundercracker and Skywarp are setting their units up. I wish to see the end of Autobots once and for all."

Onslaught nodded his head in agreement, "Very well, Lord Airachnid. We'll wait at the rendezvous point."

Airachnid, Onslaught and Lugnut headed straight to another dropship as they prepared to leave and head to the rendezvous point.

Blackout; witnessed the event and the plan Airachnid had discussed with Combaticons, growled in anger and hatred as all he did was glared at her. He did not trust her since the very day she joined Decepticon's Cause and especially abandoned Starscream, Dreadwing and his fellow Gladiator Barricade. He kept an eye on her trickery and betrayal if she were up to something...

* * *

The Autobots continued marching and heading straight to the rendezvous point where they had to cross the bridge in reaching to Iacon in time than using the long way to reach there. Jazz and his Rescue Team continued rolling ahead.

"Hey, Jazz," Cliffjumper asked, "aren't we forgetting something? The bridge - it's our ticket to reach to Iacon. And I had some instinct kicking in that the Cons are gonna blow it before we could pass it."

Crosshair hummed softly and calmly, "Cliff's got the point. We'd better meet up to there for safeguarding."

Jazz chuckled, "No worries, boys... Everything is secured and safe. Ironhide had some team of his in protecting and securing the area from any sign of Decepticons."

"Good old Ironhide," Sideswipe chuckled happily, "He'd never ceased to amaze us."

On the back of Autobot Refinery Transport, a group of Protectobots continued rolling and moving ahead to their location and area.

"Guys... What if -" Hot Shot cleared his throat, "- What if the Decepticons really did manage to break through our defense and destroyed the bridge, they could set an ambush on the long road."

Groove hummed softly, "The kid has the point. This could be the trap. We ain't gonna take the risk, are we?"

"No, Protectobots," Prowl answered, "We're not taking any risks because as long as we had special weapons, the Decepticons won't know what hit them. Even if they did manage to stop our Transport, we had one or two tricks in escaping this dangerous zone..."

Streetwise whistled happily, "Nice one... Wow, Optimus and Ironhide sure did make some cool preparation for this kind of situation."

Red Alert hummed gently, "We are fortunate to have a Prime with us."

Prowl nodded his head, "Yes... But do no underestimate Decepticons, they may have some tricks in overcoming and defeating us. Be weary and alert of our enemies and especially Combaticons, Protectobots."

"SIR!" Four Protectobots exclaimed.

The Autobots continued their journey and march in heading straight to the bridge. Time was of the essence and especially they had to deal and defeat the Decepticons.

* * *

From a far distance of the Autobot Transport, three Decepticons had checked and scanned on the Transport carefully as they wanted to make sure that it was safe for their force to engage and fight. They were Thundercracker, Skywarp and Barricade. They looked shock and concern as they looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement.

Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed into their jet modes while Barricade stood and rode on Thundercracker's back. They then blasted off in heading straight to the rendezvous point where they set an ambush for their enemies...

Vortex and Blast Off had passed through many blocks of underground city while blasting most of the Autobots Fighters and Soldiers from the ground and sky to pieces. They dodged and avoided the attacks in whirling around and flew over before blasting their blasters and launching their missiles at their enemies to pieces. They had to protect Brawl's Dropship as they tried to reach to the underneath bridge.

For nearly 20 minutes had passed, they had arrived at the bridge from Polyhex's longest route in taking a shortcut to Iacon City. The bridge was long and large while its two support supporting on both left and right. They landed on the platform hard. There was no sign of the Autobot Transport.

"Good thing we've made it here in time," Vortex said calmly.

Blast Off nodded his head, "Tell me about it. I would have my flank get blown up!"

"Hold it right there, Decepti-creeps!" The Autobot Captain exclaimed in anger. He and his Eight Autobot Troopers came out from the boxes. They aimed at their enemies. He continued, "Step away from the bridge, creeps."

Vortex and Blast Off looked at each other for the moment before they chuckled darkly and evilly. Autobot Troopers looked confuse and worry of what happen next. Vortex cleared his throat calmly. He then screamed in anger before launching his powerful Shock Wave at his enemies; blowing them away from him and his allies.

Brawl, Vortex and Blast Off chuckled evilly and darkly as they were laughing at the defeated Autobots by Vortex's Special Attacks. BEEP! They responded to their calls.

"Combaticons, what's your status?!" Onslaught demanded angrily.

Blast Off cleared his throat before responded, "We've got here in time. Those Autobots knew we're coming. They had everything prepared to defend the Bridge from us. That's so uncool!"

Brawl hugged in anger, "Tell me about it. Well, I'd better get start in blasting!" He transformed into a large tank-turret. He aimed at the left side of the bridge's support, **"BOOMING TIME!"**

Brawl fired his two canons at the eastern supports. **_BOOM!_** As soon as the smoke dispersed, the eastern support remained standing. Three Combaticons gasped in shock and worry.

Brawl yelped, "What the-?! Nothing's happen!"

Blast Off growled in anger, "Damn those shields! They must be fortifying the supports! I hate them!"

"We'd better to disabled those shields! And I had the feeling that both sides got shielded up by the controllers!" Vortex suggested.

"Hmm... Better get started now! The Autobot Transport's on its way to the Bridge!" Onslaught said, "We're running out of time! Get to the controllers and shut the shield down!"

"We're working on it!" Vortex and Blast Off exclaimed as they both transformed into their air vehicles.

"Work **FASTER**!" Onslaught cried in anger.

They both flew and headed straight to both sides of platform. Vortex headed to east while Blast Off head to the west. As soon as they got there, Autobots fired their blasters, guns and missile launchers at them both. They quickly dodged the blasts and fired their blasters and missile at their enemies for few times.

Vortex activated his Shockwave Blaster as he fired them right on some of Autobots as it blown them away from him. Blast Off launched himself like the missile as he charged and rammed most of the Autobots aside from him. With the Autobots had been dealt for, the four-legged crimson canon emerged out from the ground on both platforms. They aimed at both Vortex and Blast Off.

Vortex and Blast Off yelped in shock and feared. They dodged them while firing their Shockwave and Missiles at the Autobot Marauders as hard as they can give. The Autobot Marauders proved to be hard for both Combaticons to fire and blast at before firing and shooting back at them for few times. Combaticons continued dodging and avoiding the attacks while firing back at the Autobot Marauders.

For the moment had passed, multiple large powerful canonballs flow up and shot straight at both eastern and western platforms. They hit and blasted the Autobot Marauders to exploded to pieces. And the whole area under the bridge was booming and exploding! As soon as the bombs ceased from falling, the area's smokes dispersed into clear. The area was filled with ruin, scarred and burnt marks of the attacks.

Both Vortex and Blast Off looked shock and surprise from the attacks from the sky. They groaned and growled in annoyance. They knew who did it.

**"BRAWL!"** Vortex and Blast Off exclaimed in anger through their com-links

Brawl groaned in anger, "Stop complaining and start opening the support's shields! I'm getting itchy!"

Vortex and Blast Off growled in annoyance. They headed to their own platform direaction. They pulled the lever down as the bridge's shield opened and lowered them to the top.

Vortex exclaimed, "First shield is down!"

"So as the second one," Blast Off shouted.

Brawl smirked darkly as he aimed his two canons on both left and right cables. He launched multiple shots in firing straight at two cable supports on the bridge. With the very powerful shots, the bridge's supports blown up to pieces before falling to the ground. The bridge was about to fall down and let its part and pieces to scramble and fell...

**_BOOM! _**The bridge's center large pillar launched several more of strong and powerful supports out and held on both north and southern part. The bridge stood strong and still...

Brawl growled in anger, "This bridge is really starting to grind my gear!"

"Now what?!" Blast Off asked impatiently.

Vortex growled in annoyance. He then spotted a giant hole on the central's pillar. It was large one. He grinned, "We're going to the core. Brawl, stay put!"

Brawl groaned in annoyance, "Staying put is the least of my favorite... So unfair!"

Vortex and Blast Off transformed into their air vehicles. They flew straight and entered to the large center's hole. They were heading straight for the control panel to shut the system down before the Autobot Transport was getting to the bridge...

* * *

Airachnid and her team were waiting at the rendezvous point for setting and preparing the ambush in attacking the Autobot Transport. Using her binocular visions, she spotted the bridge was standing still as well as the Autobot Transport was coming closed to it.

She groaned and growled in anger and annoyance. She turned and glared at Onslaught, "Onslaught! The transports is nearly to the bridge! Why isn't the bridge destroyed?!"

Onslaught remained calm and firm as he answered, "My team are working on it as fast as they can!"

Airachnid and Onslaught glared and growled in anger at each other. They both getting on each other's grinds...

Barricade cleared his throat in taking their attention before they could start the unnecessary fight. Both Airachnid and Onslaught turned and glared at Barricade. He reported, "Thundercracker, Skywarp and I did some scouting and scanning on the ship. We confirmed that transport is equipped with Anti-Aircraft Guns. So, I suggest we think of how we overcome them."

Airachnid and Onslaught growled in annoyance while Barricade remained quiet and firm. They nodded their heads in agreement and understanding with Barricade's concern. Airachnid headed off as she required some council and planning with some of Decepticons.

Onslaught growled in annoyance, "And I thought Starscream was worse than her. I admit one thing... He was more organize for the mission, and especially."

"As long he doesn't chickened out much," Barricade chuckled, "no worries, Onslaught. If Airachnid up to something treason, we have Lugnut and Blackout to take care of that. Ordered by Starscream and Shockwave."

Blackout nodded his head, "Airachnid will pay for usurping our Lord Megatron's place. She will definitely betray us all as he, Starscream and Shockwave had expected..."

Onslaught took a deep breathe, "Yeah... Hopefully, Starscream had a good plan in taking care of that witch. I'm starting to get annoy by her orders. Let's keep an eye on her for a while..."

Barricade and Blackout nodded their heads in agreement with Onslaught. They turned and glanced at Airachnid, who continued having her counseling and planning about the attacks on the transport. Most of Decepticon Officers were antagonized at Airachnid since she had no right to lead the Decepticons since she was more impatient and aggressive than Starscream...

* * *

Vortex and Blast Off continued in searching for the control panels while at the same time, they fired their blasters at the Autobot Troopers, who were guarding and securing the central's core control panel from the enemies. They both had manage in taking care of them. They were in their air vehicles as they continued in searching and finding the control panel through the dark hallways of the central's core area.

They both contacted Onslaught for advice and guide in taking care of the situation.

"Onslaught, what are we supposed to look for?" Vortex asked.

"The final support," Onslaught answered, "It should look like the ones you already destroyed."

Blast Off growled in annoyance, "That should be fun..."

Vortex and Blast Off continued in flying through the hallway of long cylinder, which had the blue electrical security beams in shooting their enemies down. They had managed in avoiding the attacks from their enemies.

They exited the hole. They transformed into their robot modes. They found and encountered the large cable poles-like attaching to the top. But it was blocked by the large shield-like. They both growled in annoyance. Vortex approached to the lever as he pulled it down. The shield lowered down and revealed two cables-like.

Before they could do anything, the ground opened in two as the platform life revealed and shown the large and bulky blue robot with the very strong and powerful machine blaster. More of Autobot Troopers came out from the entrances, boxes and also from the top platforms. They all aimed at their enemies. Vortex and Blast Off gulped and yelped in fear.

"Nuts and Bolts!" Vortex and Blast Off exclaimed in shock

"Vortex! Blast Off! The Transport had reached the Bridge! What's the status on that last support?!" Onslaught asked angrily.

Vortex growled in anger, "Stupid Security! This could take a cycle or two!"

"Gah! You both need to hurry! That bridge needs to come down NOW!"

"Working on it, boss!" Blast Off exclaimed in annoyance.

Vortex and Blast Off charged in while firing their blasters at their enemies. They quickly dodged the firing blasts from the Autobot Troopers. They slide underneath of the Autobot Titan. Vortex quickly launched his powerful Shock Wave at his enemies away from him. Autobot Titan remained standing as he continued firing at Vortex, who quickly turned and hidden on the pillars before firing back at him and the rest of remaining Autobot Troopers.

Blast Off approached to the machine as he tried to set his Detpack on the support cables. But more blasts and shots hitting on the cables, causing him some distraction and problems in handling the situation. He groaned in anger. He turned and fired his Overheat Blaster at two to five Autobot Troopers before shooting at the Autobot Titan's head. Vortex took the chance and launched his Shock Wave at him out.

Blast Off had his Detpack set up on the support cable, "Combaticons! The charges are set!"

**_BOOM! _**The support cable blown to pieces. The whole bridge started in shaking off as the pieces and parts were falling apart!

"About time, Vortex and Blast Off!" Onslaught exclaimed in annoyance.

Brawl huffed in anger, "Get out of there, Guys, or you're going down with the Bridge!"

"Tell us about it!" Vortex and Blast Off exclaimed in concern.

They both transformed into their Cybertronian Helicopter and Shuttle. They blasted off through the hole that was blown up by the detpack. They continued heading straight through the maze of the central pillar's core while dodging and avoiding the falling parts, debris and pieces.

For the moment had passed, Vortex and Blast Off emerged out from the large hole before the explosion emerged and blow out from the hole. The bridge blown up to pieces while falling to deep abyss. Both Decepticons transformed into their robotic modes. They screamed and cried happily about their victory.

The Autobots stopped their movements from going as they found the bridge was gone. They knew they had to take another route to escape from Decepticon's clutches on taking the Energon Cubes. They looked at each other for the moment before nodding their heads slowly. They turned their course and headed to the long and dangerous route in returning to Iacon.

On the rendezvous point, Airachnid and her allies had witnessed the event. They smiled and cheered wildly and happily as they had the chance in taking the Energon Cubes back from their enemies. Airachnid smirked darkly and evilly. She finally had the chance in proving to be noble and powerful leader than any Decepticons and Megatron while removing and disposing any loyalists to Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave.

"It is time..." Airachnid said darkly.

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	7. C6: Decepticon's Ultimate Downfall

**Chapter 6: Decepticon's Ultimate Downfall**

Due to the Western Bridge had been destroyed, the Autobots took the long route in returning to Iacon but they remained vigilant and cautious of any Decepticon's attacks. They knew the Decepticons will strike and attack From the far distance, Airachnid and her army and armada of Decepticons were on top of the building's platform. She wasn't alone. On her right was Onslaught, Blackout and Barricade while on her left was Thundercracker, Skywarp and Lugnut.

Airachnid smirked darkly and evilly, "Yes... The bridge is destroyed. The time has come, Decepticons! Prepare to attack!"

Six Decepticon Officers gasped in shock and fear. Airachnid wanted to attack?!

"What?!" Onslaught asked in shock as he quickly made her turn to him, "Airachnid, you fool! Thundrcracker, Skywarp and Barricade eyed their defenses. The Transport's guns will shred you to bits!"

Barricade nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah... What about the plan you had in your mind?"

Airachnid huffed angrily, "I am in no mood of patient with your cowardice. The plan is very simple: In fact... this is one of the reason why Megatron should never become the Leader of Decepticons. He doesn't had what it takes to defeat the Autobots, unlike me."

Lugnut growled and groaned in anger, "Traitor! You dare defy Lord Megatron's Law! Airachnid must pay for her betrayal!"

Lugnut raised his both fists up as he struck and punched his punches right at Ariachnid, who dodged and avoided them by moving flexibly and quickly. Her four spider-legs struck Lugnut's chest hard. He cried in pain as the Energon leaked out slowly and flowing down. He moaned and groaned painfully as he fell to the ground hard.

Airachnid looked up and glared at the remaining officers of Decepticon, "Anyone else wish to challenge me? I'm happy to accept it..." Everyone remained silent and quiet. She smirked darkly as she turned to the front. She smirked darkly, "Decepticons, launch full assault on that transport! Bring me the Energon NOW!"

Airachnid transformed into her Cybertronian Helicopter before flying straight out to the Transport. Various more of Decepticon Warships, Jets, Gunships, Fighters and Flyers flew out from the sky and behind of all the buildings. They were charging straight to the Transport.

Crosshair gasped in shock and worry, "Oh boy... Not **GOOD!**"

"Decepticons Incoming! Autobots, Battle Position!" Jazz ordered loudly.

The Transport's top platform had the Antiaircraft Guns armed as they readied in firing and blasting their guns and turrets at the countless Decepticon spaceships and fighters. Most of the ships got blown up and destroyed by the powerful blasts and shots.

Skywarp whistled in impress, "And I thought I was the dumbest and stupidest Decepticon."

Thundercracker and Barricade sighed in annoyance by Skywarp's stupid remarks.

Onslaught groaned in annoyance and angry, "That idiot! She's going to ruin everything! Starscream was right about her! We need to fix and deal with the mess now. Time to salvage this mess!"

Blackout nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed. Thundercracker and I will get them to safe distance. Skywarp, find Knockout and Breakdown to help and patch Lugnut and our Troops up!"

"I'll stay with Lugnut and report to Starscream about the situation we're having now," Barricade scoffed, "he's gonna love this one."

Onslaught nodded his head in agreement as he placed his com-link on, "Combaticons! We're going for the suicide mission: breaking through the antiaircraft's targets. Constructicons, we need you to hold that stupid Transport tight! We can't let it get away!"

"SIR!" Combaticons and Constructicons exclaimed firmly.

Blackout and Thundercracker transformed into their helicopter and jet. They flew off to the sky area in helping and rescuing their troops. Skywarp transformed into his jet before blasted off to find both Knockout and Breakdown in bringing them to the top for healing and patching the Decepticons up. Breakdown remained standing by with Lugnut to look after and as well as reporting to Starscream.

The Gunship Brawl used appeared before Onslaught. Its door opened in ramp form. Onslaught entered the ship. Vortex as the helicopter, Blast Off as the shuttle and Swindle was on top of him; hovering and flying on mid air as they were waiting for Onslaught to make the move. With Onslaught's Gunship flew to the air battlefield, Vortex and Swindle followed him as they battled and fought through the onslaught battlefield.

As the battle on the air continued raging on, the Decepticons got blasted, blown up and torn apart by the Autobots' Antiaircraft Guns. So many of them got blasted and destroyed into pieces while others were injured and struck to the ground very hard. Blackout and Thundercracker fired their blasters at some of the Autobot Troopers from the platform's ground and sometimes the Antiaircraft Guns while rescuing and pushing some of Decepticons away from the blasts and shots.

Blackout and Thundercracker continued battling against their enemies while guiding some of Decepticon Troopers out from the battlefield. Skywarp, who had manage to find Knockout and Breakdown; had joined the battlefield as he guided some of injured and wounded Decepticon Troops and Fighters back to the platform for Knockout and Breakdown to heal and patch their wounds up.

The yellowish skinny robot with claws Scrapper, The armored yet skinny greenish and whitish robot Mixmaster, The muscular and taller crimson demonic robot with strong claws Scavenger, bulky and muscular robot with flamethrower arm-blasters Long Haul, another tall robot with strong hook on his right arm and his left was a ramp Hightower, and demonic brownish robot with a hard whip and his bottom was the string drill-like Rampage; were standing before the Transport. They smirked darkly and evilly.

"Looks who's coming boys," Scrapper smirked darkly.

Mixmaster chuckled evilly and darkly, "I can't wait to start. They are so going down! I can't wait to stick them to the ground."

"Yeah... It's time to attack them head on and then we'll scavenge anything for us to build," Scavenger boomed in excitement as he stomped his feet on the ground hard, "I can hardly wait!"

"Yeah... I'd say we burn them to the ground!" Long Haul exclaimed wildly.

"Can't wait to slam them! Ooh... Slamming them is good... Very good..." Rampage said darkly and sinisterly.

Hightower nodded, "Yeah... I can't wait to swing them to the ground. I can't wait to smack them to the ground very hard."

Scrapper smirked darkly, "Fair enough, boys. But our objective is very much clear. We are not gonna let it gets away! Constructicons, combine into Devastator!"

**"YEAH!"** Constructicons exclaimed wildly.

They were all transformed together into their construction vehicles: Scrapper as the Cybertronian Scoop Loader, Mixmaster as Cybertronian Concrete Mixer, Scavenger as the Cybertronian Excavator, Long Haul as the Cybertronian Dump Truck, Rampage as the Cybertronian Bulldozer and Hightower as Cybertronian Crawler Crane. They were all combining together as one. Mixmaster and Long Haul formed as the large legs, Scrapper and Hightower acted as the large powerful hands with claws, Rampage formed the lower torso while Scavenger formed the large top torso and the giant black head. Devastator was created.

Devastator roared in anger, **"Devastator rise! Devastator stop the Transport!"**

Devastator roared in anger as he charged in and stopped the Transport at once from moving on. The Transport continued pushing its movement on forward.

The Autobots fought back against the arrival of their enemies. Protectobots formed and combined together as the colossal Defensor as he fought and blasted his guns and blasters at his enemies quick, sometimes punched and slammed on the fighters, jets and gunships to the ground very hard, and even stomped his feet on the ground hard in killing or blowing the Decepticons away. Autobots used their missile launchers and machine blasters in firing and blasting at their enemies from the sky.

Jazz, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and Crosshair transformed into their robotic mode as they charged and blasted their blasters at Devastator. Crosshair jumped and climbed up on the Transport's walls to the top. He then jumped off before released his parachutes out. He then blasted his blasters at Devastator's head. For the moment had passed, Crosshair landed on the ground before shooting his guns at his enemies. Jazz climbed and jumped up on the Devastator's body to the top as he fired his Shotgun at his enemy's head. Sideswipe; using his high speed and high-skilled sword battles, swung and stroke his blades against his enemy's legs. Cliffjumper remained on the ground while firing his blasters at Devastators chest. Some of Autobot Troopers joined in the battlefield and fired their blasters at Devastator.

Devastator roared in anger as he continued pushing the Transport back while ignoring the blasts and attacks from the Autobots. It continued pushing and moving onward, trying to ignore Devastator. He shook his head off in getting Jazz off his head. Instead of letting go of his pushing the Transport back, Devastator used his legs in stomping the ground in sending three Autobots away and hard before holding and pushing it back.

Jazz and his team continued firing their blasters at Devastator as hard as they can. Defensor continued firing his blasters at the Decepticon Fighters and Jets while punching and slamming the Decepticons Fighters, Jets, Gunships and Warships as well. The Transport had manage to move a miles ahead of them.

For the moment had passed for both Autobots and Decepticons battled at the war zone, the Transport's four wheels machinery got electrocuted and shocked for some reason. BOOM! The wheels had ceased from moving. It had stopped.

Witnessing the event, Airachnid smirked and smiled darkly and evilly. Everything had gone well as she had hoped and expected. She finally proved herself as the true leader of Decepticons.

Suddenly, the Transport had its wheels transformed into rocket boosters-like. Its underbelly opened in two-way door and revealed the rocket boosters. With full powered in blasting the rockets, the Transport headed to the sky while firing their Antiaircraft Guns at their enemies.

Airachnid growled in anger as she fly to the top while firing her blasters and missile launchers at her enemies. The Decepticon Armada joined in the battlefield in following and chasing after the Transport while firing their blasters and missiles at it.

Blackout and Thundercracker ceased from following the Transport while flying in midair and glaring at it. It was ascending to the sky.

Blackout activated his com-link, "Decepticons! Retreat at once! Fall back to Kaon! Do not engage the enemies or chase the Transport! That is order!"

Devastator and some ground Decepticons Troopers nodded their heads in agreement. They abandoned the battle with the Autobots. They returned to both sides of the hallways of ruined city as quickly as they can from their enemies.

As soon as all of Decepticons escaped from the battlefield, Defensor disassembled into five components and reunited with Jazz, Crosshair, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and some remaining Autobot Troopers. They all smiled in impress and relief for some reason.

Jazz placed his com-link on, "Prime... We've got them right at where we want them. Let's see how long they keep on this."

Crosshair chuckled lightly, "Hopefully forever..."

Whatever Jazz and his team had done with the Transport, Decepticons were in big surprise about what they were about to do.

* * *

As the Transport ascended to the sky, it then floated and headed straight to the Iacon. The Decepticon Warships, Fighters, Jets and Gunships continued firing their blasters, missiles and guns at it returned fire at its enemies.

Onslaught and his Combaticons were flying straight to the battlefield. Swindle jumped off from Blast Off's back and hopped on the Combaticon's Gunship. He armed himself with the turrets as he was prepared to fire.

"Swindle, Vortex, Blast Off," Onslaught spoke firmly, "you've gotta take the AA Guns off now! So, I can land the ship closed to it. We may had the chance in taking it back."

"Got it, Onslaught," Swindle responded calmly as he fired his turrets at the AA Guns.

Swindle, Blast Off and Vortex blasted their blasters and missile launchers at the AA Guns for few times while dodging and avoiding the blasts and shots from them. They had to get the Transport under their command as soon as possible.

Swindle had some thoughts in wanting to ask, "Question - If the Transport could fly, why didn't it just do that to begin with?!"

"Who cares! I'm getting itchy and pissed off by this Transport!" Blast off snapped angrily.

Onslaught growled in annoyance, "Probably takes a lot of energy to float that hunk of junk!"

Swindle groaned in annoyance, "Really? Because if you calculate its total mass and -!"

"Will you save your stupid mathematics and focus on the mission," Brawl snapped angrily.

"You said it! I've got some Autobots to pick a fight with," Vortex nodded his head in agreement as he continued firing his blasters at his enemies.

The Decepticons Armada continued firing their blasters and missiles at the Autobot Transport. While they continued in firing and blasting at their targets, their fleets continued falling apart and pieces to the ground. They were losing their army and numbers.

As the Combaticons continued firing and combating with the Antiaircraft Guns, they had managed to blown three of them out. They smirked darkly as they approached to the Transport's higher deck. Swindle jumped and landed on the Transport's ground while Vortex and Blast Off flew in midair. Onslaught and Brawl exited their ship's entrance.

"The firepower is too much," Airacnid groaned in annoyance as she dodged the blasts and attacks from the Transport's. She looked around of her surroundings. Her army continued firing their blasts and missiles at the Transport yet they blown a part and pieces. She growled in anger as she contacted to all of her army, "Decepticons, this is Airachnid! The mission is lost! Abort! Abort! Abort!"

The Decepticons gasped in shock and worry of what they had heard from their leader. She had actually retreating from the fight?! They looked at her fleeing from the battle. They decided to do it as well. They turned their Warships and jet modes around, and they headed and escaped from the battlefield.

Combaticons were in deep shock and disappointed of what Airachnid had ordered. First, she tried to lead her army into the mess due to her impatient and inconsideration, and now, she wanted to escape from the battlefield?!

Contacted Airachnid, Onslaught growled and groaned in annoyance, "Abort?! You've gotta be kidding me, Airachnid! It's only a matter of time before we disable the Transport!"

Airachnid growled in anger, "Onslaught, do as you were told! The mission is lost! Abort now!"

Angered and annoyed by her orders, Onslaught growled in anger, "No!"

Airachnid growled in anger, "Who are you to defy me?!"

Airachnid was interrupted by Onslaught's shutting his com-link off, he growled in annoyance, "I've heard enough of her orders. All of hers did nothing but cause suicide." He turned and faced to the front as his remaining Combaticon members looked at him. He had his eyes narrowed in determination, "We need to take the control of this ship! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!"

Combaticons nodded their head in agreement. Swindle transformed into his Cybertronian Hummer and formed right leg. Brawl transformed into his Cybertronian Tank and formed left leg. Both Vortex and Blast Off formed both left and right hands. Onslaught transformed into his Cybertronian Missile Tank and formed the torso and head. They combined as one powerful Colossal Bruticus.

The Autobots from the top bridge and the ground shaken in fear and concern as they were facing and battling against the powerful colossal Bruticus.

Bruticus roared wildly and angrily, **"Bruticus Online! Time to Smash and Blast!"**

Autobots screamed in fear and worry. They quickly ran away from the monster while firing their blasters and missiles at him. Bruticus marched out as he stomped his feet on the ground very hard while firing his Flamethrower Blaster at his enemies.

While they had manage to weakened and damaged him, he continued marching and stomping his feet before the Autobots hard. Sometimes, he whacked and destroyed the bridge when he was closed to it. When he encountered some of turrets, he used Vortex's wing blades in whirling for deflecting and blocking the blasts from his enemies. As soon he closed to his enemies or turrets, he punched and whacked at them to pieces. He used his Flamethrower Blaster at his enemies.

For a moment had passed of walking, Bruticus was closed to the bridge of the Transport. He was preparing to attack the bridge.

He found himself trapped and ambushed by more of Autobots and their Turrets neared to the bridge's entrance. They were aiming at him. He chuckled evilly and darkly. He roared in anger as he gathered some of the energy within. He then slammed his punch right on the ground very hard. It created and launched the very powerful shock wave blast and earthquake. It was charging straight at the Autobots and the turrets. They all got blown and exploded into pieces. It also blown and destroyed the bridge's entrance. And it opened in half.

Bruticus smirked darkly and evilly, **"Knock... knock... That takes care of all Autobots. Now... for the Control of the ship."**

Bruticus departed and formed the five components. Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off, Brawl and Swindle approached to the entrance. They armed with their blasters and blades. They prepared to attack the bridge. As they were closed to the entrance, the Autobot Trooper moaned and groaned painfully.

Swindle smirked darkly, "Game over, Autobot. We're taking our presents back."

Autobot Trooper grunted painfully, "I don't think so... Optimus knew you would come after the Transport. So, we set one last tricky for you Decepti-creeps to get what you deserve. You'll never get the Energon. None of us do. You'e lost, Decepticons..."

The Transport's ground shaken very hard. Combaticons felt that shake very well. They hated to see and know what happen next. **_BOOM!_** The Transport's systems and exterior walls blown up to pieces and parts. For the moment had passed, the rocket boosters were too blown up as well. The Transport lowered its ship down as it headed straight to the ground.

The Combaticons knew time was running out. They quickly headed to the bridge. They had to gain the control of the Transport before anything could had gone wrong. They checked through the computer mainframe of the Transport as they prayed that they can get the ship up. Both Vortex and Blast Off piloted the ship while Onslaught, Brawl and Swindle remained standing by.

Vortex growled in anger, "The Engines are shot, Onslaught! The best we can manage is a controlled crash!"

Onslaught growled in anger, "Then manage it!"

As the Transport continued flying straight down, the Combaticons pressed some buttons on the keyboards in attempts of bringing the ship up by pulling the handler control of the Transport up and tight as they can. It continued flying straight down.

"Damn it! We're too steep! Pull it up!" Blast Off exclaimed in worry.

Vortex groaned, "I'm trying!"

"Aw man! Not good! We're gonna died!" Swindle exclaimed frantically.

"No, it's not! We can make it! We can make it!" Brawl exclaimed in fear and determination.

"Brace yourself," Onslaught ordered

Onslaught held his control stand tightly. Both Brawl and Swindle held on the walls tightly. Vortex and Blast Off continued pulling the ship's control up high and hard as they can. Combaticons cried and screamed in fear as they tried to pull the ship up while braced themselves for the impact.

* * *

Reaching to the ground, the Autobot Transport crashed and landed on it very hard while heading straight continuously until it rammed on the hard metallic mountain. For the moment had passed, the engine booster died down. Combaticons had managed to escape from the death...

Onslaught and his team came out from the entrance's hole. They breathed lightly and calmly as they were in relief that they had manage to escape the death. They also checked on the Energon Cubes if they were badly damaged or destroyed. But so far, there were some survived but most were badly damaged or destroyed.

Hearing the footstep, Onslaught and his team looked up and found Airachnid, Blackout, Thundercracker and more of Decepticon Troopers. The Troopers surrounded them and aimed their blasters and guns at them. They were in shock and concern.

"What the heck is this about?!" Onslaught demanded angrily.

Airachnid snarled in anger, "Because of your disobedience to me, you and your Combaticons had destroyed half of the Energon Supply in that crash!"

"Are you kidding, Airachnid?!" Onslaught demanded in anger, "The Autobots would have taken it all! My team had salvaged an operation that **YOU **screwed up from the get go! You're a lot worse than Starscream! At least, he's smarter and more patient than you are! You're just jealous of him being Megatron's favor!"

Airachbid scratched on Onslaught's face very hard, "No one is allow to speak of any Megatron's Loyalists! They are the traitors and fools for letting Autobots get the hands of Energon! And no one addresses me in such a rude manner either! Arrest them!"

The Decepticon Troopers approached to Onslaught and his team as they apprehended and arrested them. Airachnid's angry and rage looks turned into devilish yet dark pleased look. Blackout and Thundercracker looked at each other for the moment. They nodded their heads in agreement. Airachnid was too dangerous to trust as the leader of Decepticons and willingly betray their cause as well. They had to inform Starscream about it...

* * *

At the Iacon's Autobot, Optimus Prime, his team and remaining Autobot Troopers were waiting for Jazz and his remaining team returning back to their home. For nearly three hours, Optimus Prime and his remaining Autobots spotted ten Autobot Dropships from the air. As soon as the Autobot Dropships landed on the platform They quickly headed and met up with their allies.

The Autobot Dropships had their doors opened. Jazz and his remaining team came out from the ships. They took and brought some of Energon Cubes out from the ships. The rest of Autobot Troopers from the headquarter came and helped Jazz and his team in getting the Energon Cubes out. His team and army took and moved the Energon Cubes straight to the Ark for fueling its powers and source up.

Jazz met up with Optimus Prime. He saluted before Optimus Prime saluted back. Jazz spoke, "The plan gone smoothly as we hoped for, Prime."

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Good... The Decepticons may had taken the Transport down but they only had a few of them because we had most and secured ones were in the Dropships from the beginning. I knew Airachnid may tried to take the advantage in taking them back."

"That's why you separated them into two groups: Refinery Transport was a decoy for carrying the most of Energon Cubes while some remaining Dropships standby. Until Decepticons take the bait in taking, no way we can launched our ships out."

"Exactly. We may had enough Energon to fuel the Ark up. We may had the chance in leaving the planet."

"Speaking of leaving," said Jazz while smiling happily, "you won't believe of what I had found about those Cons. They got themselves screwed big time. Airachnid had done pretty badly as the leader of Decepticons. Those cons would be very pissed off."

Optimus Prime nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed. Because of her aggressiveness, doubtfulness and impatient; the Decepticons are tearing themselves apart."

"Good enough. We don't have to worry about them."

Optimus Prime took a deep breath, "I sure hope you're right, Jazz. I feared someone will take the leadership from Airachnid. This may be the beginning of our new war..."

Jazz looked worry and concern of what Optimus Prime had said. Someone else might return to take the leadership of Decepticons. Whoever it was, it was not good...

* * *

At Shockwave's Laboratory of Kaon, Blackout and Thundercracker reported to Starscream and Shockwave of what had happened during **'Taking Energon Back Operation'**. Starscream did nothing but smirked evilly and darkly before he laughed evilly and sinisterly. The Decepticons but Shockwave looked worry and concern of what and why was he laughing about.

Blackout turned and glared at Starscream, "What the hell are you laughing about?!"

Starscream stopped his laughter and smirked darkly, "I knew her impatient, aggressiveness and doubtful of trusting her Decepticon Comrades would put her into troubles. And thus, it did. Where is Soundwave?"

Thundercracker shrugged, "The last I heard from is that he was at his workshop. He hasn't come out or see any of us since Megatron's death. We don't even know what he's been doing... lately... He's one mysterious bot."

Starscream smirked darkly and evilly, "Oh... Both Shockwave and I know what he's been doing."

Shockwave looked at Starscream in surprise and shock, "You're not suggesting that it is_'his'_time to rise?"

Starscream smirked before looking at Shockwave, "Indeed, it is. This is the moment we have been waiting for. It is time for his return. First, we meet up at Soundwave's Workshop. He should be waiting for us by the time he finished some preparation..."

Starscream gave his evil laughter that echoed across Shockwave's laboratory. Shockwave, Blackout and Thundercracker smirked darkly and evilly. They knew what or who Starscream was talking and speaking to. It was time...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) This chapter consists of both Chapter 7 and 8 from **_Transformers: Fall of Cybertron_** since they were too short.

2) _**Lugnut **_is based on **_Lugnut (Animated)_**, despite his annoying and nonsense talking. He was prefect.


	8. C7: The Return of Megatron

**Chapter 7 The Return of Megatron**

Ever since Airacnid took over the leadership of Megatron's since his death, Decepticon Troopers and Officers grew distance, concerns, distrustful and disloyalty towards her since all she did was given them the dangerous and suicide missions for them to deal with. She also tortured, punished and killed them to death. She either led them alive or dead. Either way, Decepticons became tired and annoyed by her leadership...

At one of the lowest basement of Kaon's West Wing side, two Decepticon Troopers brought and moved more of dead Autobot Troopers and part in entering the workshop-like. Upon entering the area and dropped the parts down, they looked around of their surroundings. The place was filled with lots of parts, bodies and weapons but also in scientific lab or workshop, along with the mixture of factory's machinery and boiling core reactors.

"Look at this -" Decepticon Trooper #1 said in amaze, "- what is this place?"

Decepticon Trooper #2 sat on the table-like as he explained, "Soundwave's old workshop. Just dump your trash anywhere. He doesn't care..."

"Wanna tell me why?"

"It's simple. Soundwave had been loyally followed Megatron ever since they both fought and became partners. Ever since his death, Soundwave locked himself up and never come out from his workshop."

"That must have been hurt for him..."

"Yeah... Tell me about it. We'd better get out of here. I heard Starscream helped and prepared the coronation ceremony for our 'newly leader'."

Decepticon Trooper #1 groaned in annoyance, "Don't remind me. I can't believe that Starscream had actually helped her! So far, her leadership has been a complete disaster."

With two Decepticon Troopers left the building, the workshop went in dark. For the moment had passed, the sound of cling and clang had been made. A familiar skinny robot dropped off from the ceiling and landed on the ground very hard. He looked around of his surroundings before looked up at his monitor ceiling. He witnessed Airachnid's giving speech about her loyalties and disloyalty from Megatron's Loyalists. Soundwave clenched his right skinny hands tightly before turned to his front.

Soundwave spotted the Techvolt Emitter Gun neared to the platform. Ravage grabbed it and approached before his master. He grabbed and held it tight. He turned to the front. In the middle was the patient bed while on both sides were monitor battery charger. He blasted his gun on the first before it glowed brightly and electrocuted lightning energy. He then turned to the second one and fired. As soon as he blasted on the second one, its electrocuted energy shocked up.

Two battery cylinders-like emerged out from the battery chargers as they both attached to the ceilings power core's attachment. For the moment had passed, Soundwave's workshop awaken from its deep slumber as the system was running in. Both sides of ceiling bridge launched the arm-holders out. They both had the strong and muscular arms with spiky shoulder plates. And on the middle platform lighted up the body of muscular silver body and legs.

Soundwave nodded his head calmly. Both Frenzy and Rumble emerged and came out from the junks of parts. They approached to the controller as they put both arms together gently attaching to the body. With them attached, they both moved gently and flexibly before lowered down.

Soundwave looked up. Laserbeak was holding Megatron's demonic head. It flapped and lowered down before Megatron's body. It gently put his in attaching to his body. Megatron's body was complete...

As the door opened in two, Soundwave turned and found Starscream, Blackout and Thundercracker entering his workshop.

Starscream smiled, "Soundwave, how is our patient?" Soundwave pointed out at Megatron's body. He smirked darkly and evilly, "It is time to reawaken our master again."

Thundercracker turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, are you certain that a small tip of Dark Energon could resurrect him?"

Soundwave nodded his head calmly and firmly. He raised his Techvolt Emitter up. He approached before Megatron's empty shell. He aimed it at his chest.

Blackout smirked, "Do it. Megatron shall rise from his Pits of Kaon! All Hail Megatron!"

Soundwave blasted his Technovolt Emitter at Megatron's Spark. **_BOOM!_** It continued shooting and blasting the blue electrical and energy. His small Dark Energon Crystal absorbed most of the Energon's energy while his body made a sudden movement like his hand shaking, his legs stomping on the ground very hard and quickly and Megatron's eyes glowed and blasted his dark crimson lights out. He screamed in pain loudly and wildly.

For the moment had passed, the electrical energy dispersed. Megatron groaned and moaned in pain. As his eyes slowly opened. He groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly moved his head to the front. He found and spotted Soundwave, Starscream, Blackout, Thundercracker, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage and Laserbeak stood before him. They then lowered and bowed before him.

Megatron groaned, "Where... Where am I?"

As the Decepticons stood up, Starscream cleared his throat, "Soundwave's Lab, Lord Megatron. Welcome back to the Living."

"Huh?" Megatron was in shock and surprise before he glared at Starscream, "If you are here, then who is in-charge of the Decepticons when I'm gone?!"

Blackout turned and pointed at the wall monitor. Megatron looked up and saw Airachnid's speaking.

_"Decepticons! A new age is upon us! Gone are the failures of Megatron!"_

Megatron growled in anger for a while before he went wild. He quickly pulled the restrains out before jumped on the ground very hard. He stood up while showing his angry and dark glares while growling in rage.

"Enjoy your brief respite as leader. It will not last..." Megatron said darkly, "It is time to put Airachnid back to her place, Decepticons!"

He turned to Blackout and Thundercracker, "Blackout, Thundercracker; contact and rally Shockwave and other loyalists. I have a speech of my own to give."

Blackout and Thundercracker nodded their head, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Blackout gave the Fusion Canon to his master, Megatron turned to Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave and his Minicons, "The rest of you... Follow me. It is time to remind the Decepticons of who was truly the Lord of Decepticons!"

Everyone but Soundwave bowed down and shouted, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

Soundwave's visual revealed Megatron's newest and latest body as it shown its details about his. Starscream smirked darkly and evilly.

"As you can see, Lord Megatron; Soundwave did exactly as you wanted. Modifying all your body and weapons including the most powerful and advanced transport."

Megatron smirked darkly, "Fair enough... Come, it is time to remind Airachnid of who is the true leader of Decepticons! And Starscream, make your best speech before my last line."

Starscream smiled, "I lived to serve, Lord Megatron..."

Megatron and his loyalists exited Soundwave's Workshop Entrance while leaving both Blackout and Thundercracker behind. It was time for Megatron made his appearance...

* * *

At Kaon's West Wing, Airachnid made her speech about her leadership and latest report about Onslaught and his team Combaticon's 'failures' and even the operation. On her right was a Decepticon Trooper held the golden crown while her back were Combaticons trapped in their purplish rings. She smirked darkly as most of Decepticon Troopers stood before her including Knockout, Breakdown, Lugnutz, Skywarp, Dreadwing and more of them...

She continued her speech, "Concerns have been expressed about our Energon stores. I assure you, for those who are loyal to ME, it will last. Your allegiance to ME, will ensure you an eternal supply of Energon."

Decepticon Troopers cried and cheered wildly and happily for Airachnid while some remained in silent and quiet, of avoiding picking the fight with her.

**_"AIRACHNID!"_** The angry and raging voice cried.

Decepticons gasped and yelped in concern and shock when they heard the angry voices. But some like Dreadwing and Barricade smirked darkly. They knew what it was.

Airachnid groaned in anger. She looked up and found the ground was opened as the platform was lifting someone up.

"Who dares to disrupt my coronation?!"

"Coronation, Airachnid?!" The angry and raging voice demanded angrily. Decepticon Troopers and Airachnid gasped in fear and worry as they knew who it was. They all looked up at the platform. They spotted the newly and brutal Megatron emerged, along with Starscream, Soundwave and his Minicons. He snarled, "This is bad comedy!"

"Me-Megatron?!" Airachnid asked in fear and worry.

Megatron turned to Starscream and gave him a nod. Starscream smirked evilly as he approached to the front, "Decepticons! Your true Lord and Master has return! He never had died but bought some time for Autobots to believe that he was dead while he remake himself as the powerful warrior! Those who are truly and always loyal to Megatron, leave Airachnid's side! Airachnid did nothing but brought cruelty and ruthless punishment and suicide mission to us all! And now is the time to resist her! Join us now!"

Decepticons remained uncertain and worry. Was Starscream spoke true about Megatron?

Dreadwin raised his hand up and cried, "All Hail Megatron! All Hail Megatron! All Hail Megatron!"

Barricade and Lugnut joined in the rally, and then they were followed by more of Decepticon Troopers as they cried and cheered for their only true master.

Seeing she was losing her supports, Airachnid growled in anger before roared. She took the crown before kicking the Trooper out. She placed it on her head before she screamed, "**SILENCE! **I am your true leader now! And I order you to attack him now! He is the pretender!"

Decepticons remained still as they were not sure of what to do. Would they dare to attack Megatron for Airachnid?!

Starscream smirked, "Try to attack him if you dare. But to those who are loyal to Megatron... Leave now and witnessed the true might and power of the true Lord of Decepticons! If he truly pretender, he would be so easily defeated..."

Obeyed and commanded by Starscream's true words, Dread wing turned and gave a nod to Barricade, who nodded back. They screamed wildly that they remained loyal to Megatron. Decepticon Troopers cried and roared wildly and loudly as well. Most of them quickly left the arena while five to ten troopers remained as they witnessed and watched what Megatron do next...

Megatron growled in anger. He jumped himself high before he hovered for a while. He roared in anger as he thrust his powerful strike to the ground hard. Such powerful attack blown ten of Decepticon Troopers up to pieces. He then stood up before glaring at Airachnid.

She growled and snarled in anger, "Your improbable resurrection is too late! The Decepticon is now loyal to me! The reign of Airachnid has begun!"

Megatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "And now... it will end! Starting with getting rid of the traitor!"

Airachnid smirked, "I do not think so... Decepticons, destroy this pretender! Prove to me that I am your true leader!"

Decepticon Troopers cried in anger and determination as they charged out from six entrances. They all wore the blackish armors with the symbols of spider-like on Decepticons Insignia. They armed with their blasters, swords, spears, axes, pikes and blades as they aimed them at Megatron.

Megatron snarled, "Come and attack me, traitors! There is no greater honor than to fall at the hands of the King!"

Airachnid's Troopers cried and screamed in determination as they all charged straight at Megatron. He charged straight at Airachnid. The front units blasted their blasters at him. He jumped and whirled himself around for the moment before slamming his fists to the ground very hard. Five Decepticon Troopers got blown up to pieces. He then unsheathed his sword from his right gauntlet.

Megatron roared in anger as he thrust his sword on the first trooper; followed by swinging his on four upcoming troopers' heads off from his left and then punched on them one-by-one with his strong metallic fists and legs to kick. More Airachnid's Troopers continued charging in attacking with their weapons but ended up being killed and murdered to their death by his hand. He then turn to his right as he fired his Fusion Canon at upcoming five of them. Megatron continued punching and kicking on them while firing his Fusion Canon from distance or used his Sword in swinging, striking, thrusting and piercing his enemies to death.

Decepticon Troopers and Officers from the balcony cheered and cried wildly and loudly for their powerful and true leader. Starscream smirked darkly as this was his moment of becoming Megatron's permanent trusted Second-in-Command. Soundwave was indeed in pleased and relief in seeing Megatron to live and fight.

Megatron continued in attacking his enemies down from every direction with his physical combating, firing his Fusion Canon and using his Sword while dodging and avoiding the attacks from his enemies as well. Airachnid's Troopers had ceased from attacking since that was the last wave of them.

Three Decepticon Leapers jumped from the sky as they landed straight to the ground, in front of Megatron. He smirked darkly and evilly. The first one thrust his claws at him, who dodged back and down from the attacks for three times. He then rolled over to the front before thrusting his sword right at his back before firing his Fusion Canon.

Two of them charged in from both sides. He quickly jumped over to the left one. He blasted his Fusion Canon on his back for five times before the Decepticon Leaper got himself blown up. The third one charged in as both him and Megatron had the combat punching and kicking at each other for ten times. When the third one thrust his right claw in front of Megatron, who quickly dodged to left and grabbed his. He then punched on his belly for three times before throwing him to the walls hard. As The Decepticon Leaper got out from the walls, Megatron charged in and slammed him on the walls hard for ten times. Decepticon Leaper ceased from making a move.

Megatron had defeated all of Airachnid's traitorous loyalists and troopers. All of them were killed by his hand. He turned and glared at Airachnid as he approached to her.

Megatron huffed in anger, "All of you are unfit to be called Decepticons!"

Airachnid growled in anger, "Cowards! Is there no one left to challenge this, this pretender to the throne?!"

There was none left to fight for Airachnid. They knew challenging Megatron was the biggest mistake to do...

He chuckled evilly as he stood before her, "You forget, Airachnid! Kaon is where I proved myself worthy to lead! And I earned The Fallen's trust and judgment! And so it live forever!"

Decepticon Troopers and Officers cheered and cried wildly and loudly for Megatron. They gave applause and cheers for him.

"Airachnid -" Megatron transformed into his newly transport: the demonic and monstrous strong Cybertronian Jet before blasted off to the sky. He then turned to down direction, "- Your mockery of a reign is over!"

Megatron blasted his Fusion Canon on Airachnid. She quickly rolled over to the front before she got blasted by the attacks. She lost her four legs and had injured armor and left shoulder as well. She growled in anger.

"You will pay for this, Megatron!"

Airachnid quickly transformed into her Cybertronian Helicopter. She flew off.

Megatron transformed into his robot mode. He landed on the ground very hard. Onslaught and his Combaticons broke free from the purplish ring cuffs as soon as their master landed on the ground very hard for creating powerful shock wave.

Onslaught approached to Megatron, "You want us to chase her down - finish her off?"

Megatron shook his head, "No... She is not worth of our time. We have more important matters to deal with now..."

"What's the plan, Lord Megatron?"

"Before my attack on Autobot City, Shockwave informed me and Starscream of a discovery in the Sea of Rust. And I told Starscream to find out about it before returning to me. He's on his way now to report."

Onslaught nodded his head in understanding. Megatron turned to the front. More of Decepticon Troopers and Officers had been gathered around at the arena. He cried, "Decepticons! Your Lord and Master Megatron has returned!"

Decepticon gave the loud and wild cry of victory, determination and happiness for their returning leader. Megatron headed to the front while passing the forming lined of all Decepticon Troopers. he then spotted the Decepticon Dropship had arrived and landed in front of the entrance gate. Shockwave had arrived.

Megatron met up with Starscream, Soundwave, Dreadwing and Knockout from both sides. They squatted and bowed down before him.

Starscream looked up and smirked evilly, "As always, my master and lord; nothing can withstand or overpower you so easily."

"You always had your ways to speak. I'm almost convinced," Megatron said calmly, "Therefore, you are my permanent Second-in-Command of Decepticons."

Starscream gasped in surprise, "Thank you. You are too kind, my lord..."

Knockout and Dreadwing gave the annoying sigh while having their eyes rolled over while Soundwave remained silent and quiet. Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout and Dreadwing stood up and moved aside. Starscream and Soundwave on the left while Knockout and Dreadwing on the right as Megatron passed them through. He then met up with Shockwave, Blackout and Thundercracker. They bowed before him.

Megatron smirked darkly, "Shockwave, report."

Shockwave nodded his head as he had his right hand activating the holographic tower and explained, "Lord Megatron, I've built a replica of the tower I found in the Sea of Rust." The scene changed into the portal-like for Transformers to use and pass through as he continued, "The Ancient used it to unlock space portals in high orbit over the Cybertron."

"Excellent. I supposed you had found the suitable planet?"

"Indeed I had, -" Shockwave said calmly as he revealed the water planet with large continent of land, "- The world is primitive, but rich with raw energy. All that we require now is a space transport with a strong enough power the core to fly us there..."

Megatron nodded his head in agreement, "I'll handle that. Shockwave, ready your tower. We leave NOW!"

Starscream smirked darkly before turned to his back in front of all Decepticon Troopers as he gave the orders, "You heard Lord Megatron! Settle up! We leave Cybertron now! Prepare yourself! All Hail Megatron!"

Dreadwing nodded his head, "You heard him! All Hail Megatron! We moved out now!"

Decepticons cried and yelled wildly and determinedly as they went in different ways into their gunships, fighters and warships in leaving Kaon while some transformed into their jet modes and flew up to the sky.

Megatron smirked darkly and evilly. He turned and transformed into his Cybertronian Jet. He then blasted off to the sky. His dark plans had been set on motion. And he will get it done because Megatron has returned...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	9. C8: Rising of Megatron's Wrath

**Chapter 8: Rising of Megatron's Wrath**

With Megatron's Return, Decepticons were in full spirited and readied for the battles against the Autobots as they were willing to get their revenge from their defeats at Iacon's Ark Hanger. Instead of attacking the ship's hanger, Megatron had all of his units headed straight to Decagon Area where Trypticon had battled and lost to the Autobots. They were heading straight to the restricted area where they battled against the Autobot's Warships, Fighters and Flyers as well as the Antiaircraft Guns, Canons and Turrets. They both dodged the attacks and fired back at their enemies.

Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Dreadwing were behind of Megatron's back. They followed him to anywhere they went.

Starscream yelped in frightened as he tried to avoid himself from being hit. He exclaimed, "Lord Megatron! Are you certain that we're going to right area?! It doesn't looks like where we get the Transport!"

Megatron growled in anger, "Quit whining around, Starscream and focus on the mission, unless you want me to remove you..."

"Eek! Never mind!" Starscream replied in shock and worry.

Dreadwing headed to the front with Megatron as he asked, "Lord Megatron, why are we heading to the Decagon Area?"

Megatron chuckled a bit, "Because that is where Trypticon fell from the orbit and failed in his performance in defeating Optimus Prime and his Team Prime..."

"You're not suggesting in reviving and rescuing him, are you?"

"Absolutely not! His power core is what I need!"

**_BOOM!_** Megatron and his army of Decepticon Armada yelped and grunted in shock, fear and worry as they were taking heavy hits, fires and blasts from the Autobot Turrets and Antiaircraft Guns.

"**WOW!** That was a close call!" Skywarp exclaimed in fear after dodging the missiles.

"Lord Megatron, we must evasive the action now! We need to divide our team now! We're taking heavy fire!" Thundercracker exclaimed in worry.

Megatron growled in annoyance, "Very well. Thundercracker and Skywarp, find and rendezvous with Soundwave. Dreadwing and Starscream, you all are coming with me."

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Thundercracker and Skywarp exclaimed in agreement.

Both Starscream's Twin Seekers blasted off their engines and headed on the eastern sides while Megatron and his team continued heading to the center.

"Megatron! Are you crazy?!" Starscream exclaimed in worry, "If we use this route, we're gonna get blasted!"

"Gah! Will you be quit for once?! Honestly, why do I even make you as my Second-in-Command," Megatron growled in annoyance.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing spoke, "I suggest we should use the ground for our advantages in heading to Decagon's Dead Zone area."

"Excellent choice, Dreadwing," Megatron commented, "unlike some cowardly one..."

Megatron, Starscream and Dreadwing flew straight down to the ground. A few meters above the ground, Megatron transformed into his demonic robot mode and landed on the ground very hard. Starscream and Dreadwing transformed as well before landed on the ground. They stood up and looked around of the area. In front of them was a giant metallic gate-like. The crater was where Trypticon fought and lost the battle.

Megatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "Interesting... The Autobots had built air defenses near the crater."

_"Megatron! Come in!"_ Knockout's voice exclaimed in concern.

Megatron answered his com-link from his right auditory sense, "Report, Knockout..."

_"Soundwave and I had rendezvous with Thundercracker and Skywarp as you had ordered. But we also had some reports as well. Scan indicates that Autobots are heavily guarded the Gate. Must have been about not letting us near to Trypticon."_

"Fly ahead and find a data entry point to unlock the gate. Notify me when you all are in position."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Knockout out."

Megatron turned to both Starscream and Dreadwing. He nodded his head firmly and seriously.

Starscream gulped, "You're not serious about it, are you?!"

"Indeed, I am, Starscream," Megatron said darkly, "forward Decepticons! To battles!"

Megatron, Starscream and Dreadwing charged into the broke gate. They had arrived on the field where the Autobots were armed with their guns and blasters. Upon seeing Megatron coming out from the gate, they gasped and yelped in fear and worry as they had their bodies shaken. They exclaimed in fear and worry.

"Is that -"

"It is! Megatron functions!"

"Damn it! Not good!"

Megatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "Run, Autobots! Megatron lives!"

Megatron fired three times from his Fusion Canon at three Autobot Troopers. They quickly hid behind the pillars, crates, walls and fence as they fired and blasted their blasters and guns at their enemies. Starscream hid behind the pillar before firing his missiles at his enemies. Dreadwing took his Gatling Blaster and fired at his enemies. Megatron charged in as he swung his unsheathed sword at three to five enemies on heads, limbs and chests off before firing his Fusion Canon at two to six from right to left.

The battles ended, with all of the Autobot Troopers killed. Megatron, Starscream and Dreadwing headed to the front gate.

* * *

For the moment in passing through the bunker's field while defeating the Autobots' Resistant, the Decepticon Leader and his two Decepticon Officers had arrived and entered the small bunker's area. They had arrived at the area. They spotted some of Autobot Troopers were killed, some captured and others were tortured to death.

Megatron chuckled darkly and evilly, "Oh... How I've missed destroying things."

"Come on, Autobots! Let's see what you've got!" Rumble exclaimed wildly.

Frenzy chuckled evilly, "Yeah! Don't keep us waiting!"

Rumble and Frenzy continued punching and kicking on four Autobot Troopers with their metallic punches and small blasters. Ravage roared and growled wildly and loudly in biting and chewing on the Autobot Trooper's leg. Lazerbeak flew and landed on Megatron's right hand. Skywarp and Thundercracker saluted to three arriving Decepticons.

Megatron, Starscream and Dreadwing approached to both Soundwave and Knockout, who were working and hacking on the computer that was connecting to Autobot's Computer Databanks.

"Soundwave, Knockout - Report," Megatron ordered.

Soundwave turned with his visor-screen showed Trypticon's head was surrounded by the tower metal cabs and the cables. They were draining Trypticon's Energy.

Knockout cleared his throat, "The Autobots appear to be draining Trypticon's power core as the source of Energy."

Megatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "A bold move... I didn't think Optimus had it in him. Matters not, I will take it back from him. Where is Trypticon?"

"He's at a facility nearby."

"Excellent... Send it to me," Megatron ordered, "We're going after that source. We're closed to it..."

Soundwave nodded his head as he launched his cable to Megatron's chest. It downloaded the data Soundwave had found through Megatron's mind. Megatron smirked darkly and evilly. He had everything he needed...

* * *

Arriving on the next facility's bridge, three Decepticons and some of Decepticon Troopers jumped on the battlefield and battled against the numerous blockades by the Autobot Troopers and Autobot Marauder. The Autobot Troopers took the aim and fired at the arriving Decepticon Army.

Autobot Captain jumped up and headed to the front as he cried, "Blocking positions! Hold that line! Hold that gate! Let's show those Cons of what we've got!"

The Decepticons fired their blasters and weapons at their enemies while hiding behind the pillars, crates, fences and walls for cover and dodge from the attacks. Some of Autobot Troopers were killed and blasted by the attacks and yet they continued to battle and fire their blasters and guns at them. For the moment had passed, some of Decepticons were killed in the battlefield while other were injured.

Starscream yelped in fear as he ducked down before got hit. He quickly got up and fired his missiles. Thundercracker and Skywarp fired their machine blasters at their enemies. Dreadwing continued firing his Gatling Blaster at his enemies. Megatron fired his Fusion Canon at them while dodging and avoiding the blasts and shots from his enemies.

Megatron growled in annoyance and anger as he contacted his reinforcement, "Air Supports! Attack!"

As the Autobot Troopers continued battling with the Decepticons; the Decepticon Gunships, Fighters and Flyers from the sky blasted and launched their blasters and missiles at the countless Autobot Troopers and their Marauder to pieces and parts. The Autobots were defeated and killed. The battlefield was cleared and cleansed.

Combaticon's Gunship launched Onslaught, Swindle and Brawl. Three of them formed together as the body and legs of Bruticus. It was followed and joined by the arrival of both Vortex and Blast Off as the hands. Bruticus roared in wild and anger. Megatron and his remaining Decepticons rendezvous with Bruticus.

"Bruticus! Clear a path through that gate!" Megatron ordered

Bruticus smirked darkly, **"With pleasure!"**

Bruticus roared in anger as he charged straight right at the gate while swinging his punches against the cranes aside for few times. He growled before roared wildly. He launched his right hand before his left as he pried on the door for the moment. He then opened them out a bit since it was too heavy and strong for him...

**"Lord Megatron!"** Bruticus called, **"Your path is cleared!"**

Megatron smirked darkly and evilly as he and his remaining Decepticon Troopers charged through the half-opened door. As soon as Megatron and his troopers entered, Bruticus let go of the door. The Autobot Trooper yelped and gasped in fear . They screamed in fear. They turned and quickly ran away from Megatron and his Decepticons.

Megatron smirked darkly as he ordered.

"Decepticons, we have the Autobots on the run! Forward! Attack and kill them all! Leave none to live!"

Decepticon Troopers cried and cheered wildly and darkly as they headed and charged off while Megatron followed them from behind. Despite their efforts and bravery, the Autobots had

* * *

Through nearly an hour in defeating their heavy enemy securities while crossing the maze of facility, Megatron and his Decepticon Troopers went through the hallway of tunnel. Not a sign of any Autobot. They heard the faint sound. Megatron smirked darkly and evilly before he chuckled. They turned and entered the communication room where Autobot Troopers were contacting Optimus Prime and his team from Iacon. The holographic form of Optimus Prime appeared before the Autobot Troopers.

"Come in, Autobot City! Optimus," Autobot Captain spoke frantically and worriedly, "There are reports on the battlefield that Megatron is alive!"

Shocked and concerned, Optimus Prime asked: _"Are the reports confirmed?"_

"Here's your confirmation," Megatron cried.

He fired his Fusion Canon at the group of Autobots to pieces. Optimus Prime was in shock and worry as he saw the new form of Megatron who was walking straight at him.

Starscream turned and gave a nod to Dreadwing, Thundercracker, Skywarp and some remaining Vehicons in securing and guarding the area. Dreadwing was on the east side while Thundercracker and Skywarp on the west side as they were looking around and guarding the area. Starscream followed Megatron.

_"Megatron... You're functional,"_ Optimus Prime asked in surprise.

Megatron chuckled darkly, "Never felt better..."

_"If you're here for Trypticon's power core, then your cause is as desperate as ours. End your aggression - we can work together."_

"Your pathetic ideals have turned Cybertron into barren wasteland it has become. You are the cause - I am the solution."

_"Why are you blaming me, Megatron? I have done nothing wrong for turning Cybertron. If you hadn't freed The Fallen in the first place, Cybertron would have been functional than turning it into nightmare!"_

"I did it for Cybertron! It was supposed to be the new era for everyone! No caste system! No Primes! No more sufferings! But you chose to shut Cybertron down than letting it chose the new gift of life!"

_"Dark Energon is nothing but curse and destruction! It would have destroyed Primus, Cybertron and everyone else! You've brought the destruction and extinction to our world! I cannot let that happen! I cannot let you rule this world."  
_  
"Pity..." Megatron said in disappointment before growling lightly, "You and your Autobots deserve no less than oblivion I will bring out to you all. Goodbye, Optimus Prime!"

Optimus Prime gasped, _"Megatron - wait!"_

Megatron unsheathed his sword and thrust his on the communication device in shutting Optimus Prime's hologram.

Starscream chuckled evilly, "You always have your ways in dealing with imbeciles. Impressive..."

Megatron huffed lightly, "It doesn't matter now... We have come for Trypticon. And we will complete it. Decepticons, move out!"

Megatron and his Decepticons turned and marched towards to next area. They were about to complete their mission...

* * *

For the moment had passed, Megatron and his Decepticon Troopers had arrived at the facility's entrance after they had dealt and defeated some of Autobot Troopers. **_BEEP!_**Thundercracker checked on his right-handed monitor. He gasped in shock.

"Lord Megatron! I have some readings," Thundercracker said in concern. Megatron and his troops turned to him. He continued, "The Autobots didn't remove the power core. Trypticon is still alive!"

Megatron and his Decepticons gasped in surprise and shock about Thundercracker's reports.

"Impossible! How can he be alive?!" Starscream demanded in concern.

"Are you serious?! But didn't Knockout said that he was draining by the Autobots?!" Skywarp asked in surprise.

Dreadwing nodded his head in confirmation before he realized something, "It was a trick for us to give Trypticon up. His body had been salvaged!"

Megatron chuckled evilly, "Very clever, Optimus. Thought you can trick me with this, sorry to disappoint you, Optimus. Decepticons, split up and find Trypticon's parts! Put them together as soon as possible! I want him completed!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Decepticons exclaimed.

Megatron headed to the north, Dreadwing and Starscream headed to the west, and Thundercracker and Skywarp headed to the east. Each of them had 10 Decepticon Troopers in assisting them on their mission in working and completing Trypticon whole.

* * *

On the western garage; Dreadwing, Starscream and their Decepticon Troopers were battling against some resisting Autobot Troopers. Dreadwing continued firing his Gatling Blasters at the charging Autobots while swinging and striking his sword at his enemies one-by-one. Starscream fired his blasters and missiles at his charging enemies while dodging down behind crates. Decepticon Troopers were helping as well in firing their blasters at them.

For the moment had passed, the Autobot Troopers were defeated and killed from the battlefield. Starscream accessed on the monitor in moving the legs out from the store. Dreadwing and his units were on the guard. And thus, the legs were set on the outside.

* * *

Skywarp, Thundercracker and their Decepticon Troopers battled and fought against some of Autobot Troopers. Thundercracker was accessing the network in releasing the torso from the store. Skywarp bashed and hit his enemies to the ground or pieces with his mace while his Decepticon Troopers battled and bashed on his enemies to the ground hard.

For the moment had passed, the torso was launched and moved out from the store. As soon as it set out, it then combined with the legs before releasing the arms out. Trypticon's Body was set and prepared.

* * *

On the top of the facility, Megatron and his units charged into the battle as they blasted their blasters while swinging their swords against some of the Autobots. Megatron dodged the attacks and blasts from his enemies while striking his sword in against his enemies as hard and quick, and even blasted his Fusion Canon at them. Upon reaching to top of the facility, they spotted Trypticon's head, which was attaching to the cables. It was draining his Energon to the _Ark_.

Megatron and his minions charged into the battle. They fought and killed all of the Autobots while destroying the cables before it could have reached and entered the _Ark's _Fuel Tank. All of the cables had been destroyed and disconnected to the _Ark_. Soundwave; in his jet mode, had arrived at the area. Soundwave approached to the monitor as he accessed it in refueling the Energon on Trypticon's body while attaching his head to his body.

For the moment had passed, Trypticon's Energon Fuel Tank was filled and his body was completed. The remaining Decepticon Forces had flew to top and rendezvous with their master and Soundwave. They turned and looked at the mighty and completed form of Trypticon. He was ready for Megatron and his Decepticons to use.

"Starscream report," Megatron demanded.

Soundwave revealed the information about Trypticon's system and functions. It showed critical and reddish bars. Starscream looked at the information carefully before he sighed in concern and upset about it.

Starscream turned to Megatron, "According to Soundwave, Trypticon remains in deep stasis. Power Core at 63% integrity. Catalytic overdrive generator is severely damaged. Estimating repair time -!"

Megatron shook his head, "No... There will be no repairs." He turned and looked at mighty body and form of Trypticon as he spoke darkly, "Trypticon, if you can hear me, understand this is not a rescue mission. Despite your great power, you failed to destroy the Autobots. You failed ME. Henceforth, your chassis will be altered and redesigned to **MY **specification."

Decepticons looked worry and concern of what Megatron had said. Was he willing to sacrifice Trypticon for his greater purpose?

Dreadwing gulped in concern, "Lord Megatron... Are you certain of this? Are you willing to give Trypticon up because of one failure?"

Megatron turned to Dreadwing, "Do not worry, Dreadwing. While he had failed his mission for me and The Fallen, but his prowess and strength will be still used for us to battle against the Autobots and even any creatures dare to challenge me."

"Lord Megatron..."

"Do not worry, Dreadwing; I will not abandon him, his usefulness has yet been used."

"Very well," Dreadwing nodded his head.

Megatron turned to Soundwave and Starscream. Soundwave revealed another information that involved both him and his alternative mode: a giant powerful dark warship. Starscream nodded his head in understanding before he spoke.

"Soundwave claimed that in his damage state, Trypticon's alternative form will become permanent if you choose to do it."

Megatron's eyes narrowed in determination and anger as he spoke firmly, "All the better. Soundwave, initiate the _Nemesis Protocol_."

Soundwave nodded his head in understanding. He turned to his monitor, along with his cables attaching to it. Another screen revealed Trypticon and his alternative modes. For the moment in pushing some buttons, the holographic form of Trypticon revealed in matching with the giant black demonic and darker Decepticon Warship. He then pushed on the green button.

Trypticon's body made the sudden move as he was about to make a transformation. Megatron and his Decepticon Army watched and witnessed Trypticon's transformation into something big and terrifying. They smiled and smirked darkly, and even Megatron...

* * *

At the Decepticon's Outpost, most of Decepticon Troopers and Guards were killed. And the one who was using the monitor was none other than... Airachnid. She was researching and searching something through the use of the computer. For the moment has passed, she found a datalog. She read it. Her expression of anger and upset turned into... interest...

Airachnid smiled darkly, "I finally found of what you were working on, Shockwave. Your experiments from Primitive Planet will bring me to the top. I will take back what was mine..."

The revenge of Airachnid has begun...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) This is the reason why _Nemesis _turned against Megatron and his Decepticon Army from **_Transformers Prime Season 2 Episode 11: Flying Mind._**


	10. C9: Rage of the Dinobots Part I

**Chapter 9: Rage of the Dinobots Part I**

**_BANG!_** The door from the Decepticon's Outpost was banged and rammed for few times like something was trying to get in the base. _**BAM!**_ The door was wide opened in two. Decepticon Troopers stormed and entered the outpost. They were about 20 of them. As they looked around of their surroundings, they found more of dead troopers. 15 of them remained at the area; keeping their guards up while looking around of their surroundings.

The rest of them quickly headed to the computer lab at once. They found five troopers laid on the floor dead. Three of them checked on the dead ones. Two of them headed and checked on the computer log. A few buttons had pushed, they entered and found the scene of Grimlock's details and information.

Decepticon Captain groaned in annoyance, "Not good! We have to inform Lord Megatron and Shockwave!"

"What is it," Decepticon Trooper asked in worry.

Captain turned to his trooper and explained, "Someone had hacked our computer data log. I don't know who did it, but it's not good! Someone is coming after Shockwave's latest experiments."

"Wait! You mean those Autobots from the Polyhex Space Exploration Dome?"

"Yeah. That be the one."

"Why would someone want to go after that?"

"Who knows... I rather not want them attacking us. We'd better alert Megatron and Shockwave now!"

Decepticon Trooper nodded his head in agreement. His captain looked at the monitor as he made contact with both Megatron and Shockwave in making the report of his found...

* * *

At the Decagon Area, more than thousand Decepticon Troopers were guarding and securing the crater area. It was where Megatron and his officers were changing Trypticon's alternative mode into something powerful and larger ship as well. At the same time, Decepticon Miners were moving and loading the crates, boxes and cubes of all Energon into the ship. Knockout, Barricade and Breakdown were in-charge of loading the Energon up in the ship.

Megatron was speaking to Soundwave, Starscream and Dreadwing for the moment about the report he received from his Outpost.

"Clearly there is someone trying to rebel against me," Megatron snarled in anger, "I will not tolerate this."

"Shall I send units for Shockwave's security?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shook his head, "No... Shockwave has his own security in defending and guarding him from danger. I just need someone that I can trust in keeping him safe."

Dreadwing stood up and spoke, "Lord Megatron, I volunteer to take this mission."

Megatron turned to Dreadwing and asked, "You? Tell me, Dreadwing; why should I trust you when you and your twin had failed your duty to the Decepticon's Cause?"

Dreadwing bowed down as he said humbly and calmly, "Because Lord Megatron, please considered this as my punishment for sparing three Autobot Scouts' lives. I shall not join with you on your journey. For I fear that I may bring you more shame, dishonorable and harm than promising..."

Megatron thought for the moment before smirked darkly, "To be very honest, Dreadwing; I never considered your punishment since the Tyger Pax. I truly wanted you to be right on my side when we arrive at this new primitive planet. But since you convinced me, I shall grant your wish."

Dreadwing nodded his head and bowed down, "Thank you, Lord Megatron..."

Dreadwing turned and transformed into his Cybertronian Jet. He flew off to the sky.

Starscream groaned in annoyance and worry, "Lord Megatron, are you certain? Dreadwing's loyalties are questionable since he spared three Autobot Scouts!"

Megatron scoffed lightly, "Dreadwing knows when to show mercy or to slaughter the traitor. I know that ever since I met him at Autobot Palace. And trust me, he and Skyquake are magnificent and amazing warrior I ever met. They will not fail me. When he finds that traitor, he shall slaughtered and killed him!"

Starscream chuckled a bit yet uneasily, "If that's what you wish, master..."

"Never mind of that, Starscream," Megatron turned to Starscream, "Prepare the Warship. We shall leave as soon as Shockwave made a report to me about the Space Bridge Tower."

Starscream bowed before Megatron, "Yes, Lord Megatron. It will be done..."

Starscream and Soundwave turned and headed to the latest and newest Decepticon Warship for checking up on the loading Energon Cubes, Weaponry Stocks and Crates of their Supplies. Megatron remained standing and looked up to the sky. He smirked darkly. He can't wait to start his expedition...

* * *

At Shockwave's First Lab, Decepticon Troopers were in high alert. They were guarding the area. Some were on the top platforms. Others on the ground level. And most were on the air since Shockwave's First Lab was located on the Maintenance Shaft. They kept their blasters, missiles and weapons armed and online as they kept their sharp optics on any sign of their enemies.

Within the lab, a familiar yet traitorous Decepticon climbed down from the ceiling. Ever since she invaded and attacked Kaon's Decepticon Outpost, she found something interesting from Shockwave's Lab. She decided to check on it. Due to her ability of cloak and climbing with four legs, she was able to shut down the lab's defense before she snuck into it. She landed on the ceiling platform. She looked around of her surrounding for the moment. She smirked darkly.

"Good... I've manage to enter this area before anything goes wrong," Airachnid commented darkly before chuckled, "Thank to poor Blackarachnia's ability, I can walk through like a spider. This will be so easy..."

Airachnid continued marching and heading off while mumbled angrily. She was angered and pissed off by Megatron's resurrection and retaliation, "Megatron will rue the day he made a fool of me! He can keep his precious army - I will built one of my own..."

Upon hearing some group talking, Airachnid stopped and looked down as she found Shockwave was talking to three Insecticons: Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback. They were heading straight to the front.

"The subject continues to resist every test. I suspect they were administered incorrectly as usual," Shockwave said, with a bit sound of his anger.

Sharpshot growled, "I assure you, the tests were done as you instructed."

Shockwave turned and glared at Sharpshot, "We shall see, Sharpshot."

Airachnid smiled darkly upon hearing what Shockwave and his Insecticons had said. She knew they were talking about the Autobots. She followed them on the high platform air vent as they headed straight to the chamber.

* * *

At the lab chamber, it was surrounded by some of scientific materials and experiments. Grimlock was restrained and tighten by the crane's claws. Shockwave stood before the angry and painful Grimlock. Hardshell was neared to the computer. Kickback and Sharpshot stood behind of Shockwave.

Shockwave spoke while holding his holographic pad, "_Shockwave's log 77839_ - The subject's core functions are operating within tolerable level - despite complication encountered during microsurgery. Subject's power reading have increased tenfold, thanks to my rerouting Energon feeds from all but the most basic of cerebro-circuitry." He turned to Harshell, "Hardshell, administer stress test 878."

Hardshell nodded his head as he pressed some buttons on the computer. The blasters emerged from the ground and fired at Grimlock. He screamed and cried in pain as he struggled in moving and enduring the pain and attacks from the blasts. For the moment had passed, the blaster stopped from blasting and submerged to the ground. Grimlock breathed heavily and painfully as he stopped moving and struggling.

Hardshell growled in anger, "It hardly flinched! I'm going to pound him hard!"

Hardshell was about to press the buttons, Shockwave spoke firmly, "Enough! We are done. We must move out now. We have more important mission to deal with. Insecticon, follow me!"

Obeyed Shockwave's order, Insecticons followed him as he turned and exited the lab. As soon as they left, the air vent cage fell to the ground. Airachnid landed on it. She stood up and looked at weakened and pained Grimlock.

Airachnid smirked, "So, you are the one called Grimlock?" Upon hearing his name called, Grimlock growled in anger as he slowly looked up and glared at Airachnid. She smirked as she continued, "I am Airachnid. I know what Shockwave has done to you and your team. I've scanned his logs"

Airachnid turned her back from him. Grimlock growled in anger as he glared at her.

She continued, "Looked excruciating. I bet you wish to took a bite on that one-eyed freak so badly for what he had done to you..." Airachnid turned to the front and spoke to the angry and snarling Grimlock, "But what can you do? Optimus had forgotten about you ever since he and his Autobots had found the Energon from Polyhex. And you're more stupid to think due to Shockwave's doing..."

Grimlock growled and snarled in anger and rage as he moved and shaken his hands hard from the claws hard. Airachnid giggled darkly evilly as she had four legs attached on Grimlock's body while climbing up to his top torso, "You will swear allegiance to me. You will do my bidding. And in return, I will set you free..."

Grimlock roared in anger as he grabbed Airachnid's left spider-legs hard, "No thanks! I'll free myself! Get away from me, freak!"

"Idiot! I'm trying to help!" Airachnid screamed frantically.

"Stupid Spider-lady! Just shut up!"

Grimlock roared wildly at her face. Turned to both the old canister neared to the control panel, he threw screaming and frightened Airachnid right on the canister of Queen Cybertronian Black Widow. **_SMASH!_** Contacting the impact, she got wet and electrocuted while squabbling and struggling moving around before touching the panel, which got shocked and electrocuted. She screamed in pain as she listened to the thousand voices of different dark ferocious and vicious creatures.

**_BOOM! _**The panel got destroyed. Airachnid took a deep breathe before falling to the ground hard. Her eyes were wide-opened in shock. She was in comatose and stasis mode.

With the panel shut down, Grimlock snarled in anger and rage as he broke himself free from the claws. He stretched himself out while roared in rage. He stepped out from his platform. As he approached to the entrance door, he growled in pain as he clenched his head tightly.

"Nothing's... right..." Grimlock groaned in pain, "Hard... to... **THINK!**"

Grimlock punched right on the door very hard. Six Decepticon Troopers turned to their backs. They gasped in shock and fear. Grimlock took two handlers from his back as he activated them into a hammered-mace and a long poled-mace. He roared in anger. They screamed in fear.

"It escaped!" Decepticon Trooper **#1** screamed.

"Alert Shockwave! Warn the others! Call reinforcement!" Decepticon Trooper **#2** screamed in fear.

Six Decepticon Troopers quickly turned and ran off as quickly as they can through the small hallway. Grimlock groaned in pain.

"Must... find... my... teammates... -" He roared in anger "- **TAKE ME TO MY TEAM**!"

He charged ahead as he swung his poled mace at two of them before slammed his hammered mace on the third. Three of them quickly entered the entrance before locked it up.

Grimlock rammed his hammered mace right on the door hard. He had arrived on another large scientific lab. In front of him was... one of his comrade: Scorn. He was trapped by the powerful blue lased sphere cage-like.

"Scorn?!" Grimlock asked in shock.

Scorn murmured painfully, "Grimlock?! Is that you?!"

"Don't let him reach to others!" Decepticon Captain ordered as he and his 20 remaining Decepticon Troopers charged out from both sides of entrances.

They aimed their blasters and guns at Grimlock. They blasted at him. He growled in anger as he made his mace pole whirling in deflecting the blasts while moving forward towards at Scorn. Deflecting the blasts in hitting two to three of his enemies, he quickly hammered his hammered mace on the panel.

The blue laser cage-like disappeared. Scorn growled in anger before unleashing his roar of rage. He turned and glared at frightened and worried Decepticons.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, creeps! I'm gonna make you pay!" Scorn roared in anger.

With the sound of his roar, Scorn made his transformation. From what he was about to make was something he didn't expect. Instead of Cybertronian Missile Tank, he was transformed into a large and giant Spinosaurus. He roared in anger. He charged straight at the Decepticon Troopers. They kept on firing their blasters at him. Scorn jumped up and slammed his back of spikes on them very hard. He then got up and swung his tail at the remaining Decepticon Troopers before biting and chweing on Decepticon Troopers continuously wildly and harshly like a wild animal.

Grimlock's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Scorn growled in anger and upset as he breathed calmly before spitting the parts of Decepticon Captain out. He turned and looked at shocking and worrying Grimlock.

"What?"

"What has Shockwave... done to **US**?!" Grimlock roared in anger.

Scorn shrugged, "Beats me. I like this new form. It gives me tough and powerful strength." He chuckled siniterly, "I can't wait to use it to smash on that stupid Shockwave!"

Grimlock groaned in concern, "Never mind. Must... find others NOW! I hope they're okay."

Scorn nodded, "Got it, boss."

Grimlock and Scorn headed to right entrance as they headed to the next lab in finding their missing allies and comrades.

* * *

Arriving on the second lab, Grimlock and Scorn breached and knocked the door very hard. They entered another scientific lab where on the middle has the large tower-like and had the giant ring-like. It held someone familiar to them on upside down... Swoop!

"Swoop! What have they done?!" Grimlock asked in worry.

"Welcome Grimlock and Scorn," The firm and clam voice spoke. Grimlock and Scorn were alerted by the voice. They looked around of the area before turning to the middle where they spotted the holographic form of Shockwave as he spoke, "Your attempt to you rescue your friend was easily predicted."

Grimlock and Scorn snarled in anger and rage, "Shockwave!"

Shockwave looked at Grimlock as he explained, "I've siphoned your cerebral circuitry to push additional power to combat-related function. Frankly, I'm amazed that you can even talk. 98.7% of your re-design is dedicated to the total destruction of your enemy while Scorn's ability and combat are matched as yours."

Grimlock snarled in anger, "Lucky you..."

Grimlock took and threw the canister of bomb at Shockwave's hologram. Shockwave chuckled calmly and firmly.

"I expected better. I will continue you to monitor your progress with great interest."

Grimlock snarled, "You'll get a personal demon-stration!"

Shockwave's one-eyed narrowed in pleased before his hologram disappeared. Decepticon Troopers from both sides charged out and fired at Grimlock and Scorn. Both of them activated their Energon Shield and deflected the blasts from them.

Scorn turned to Grimlock, "Grimlock, help Swoop! I'll hold those Cons! It's SMASHING TIME!"

Scorn roared in rage as he transformed into his Spinosaurus Mode and charged right at the Decepticon Troopers by stomping his feet on the ground, swinging his tail on his enemies, biting and chewing them to pieces and bits; and even used his spikes in slamming and striking his enemies down.

Grimlock approached to the imprisoned Swoop. Swoop moaned and grunted in pain. He looked down and found his own ally standing on the ground.

"Grimlock?" Swoop asked in surprise.

Grimlock gasped in shock, "Swoop! You still-function!"

"Get me out of this thing!"

"How?!"

"I saw the guard trigger two switches in unison to lock me in," Swoop said as he pointed his fingers at two panels on east and west sides.

Grimlock snarled in anger. He turned and took two fuel pods. Preparing to throw them, but got blasted. Four of Decepticon Troopers charged in and blasted their blasters at him. He growled in anger before roared in anger. He charged straight at them.

Seeing him charging at them, they yelped and screamed in fear as they turned and about to escape. He grabbed them both up. Grimlock roared in anger. He threw his right grasp of two Decepticon Troopers on the west before throwing his left on the east.

**_BOOM! _**The panels shut down. The ring deactivated in releasing Swoop out. He screamed in fear. He quickly transformed into his plane mode. Instead of the plane, he was transformed into a giant Ptrenadon. He flapped and flew around the area. He was in shock and surprise, yet he was pleased of it. He turned and glared at 15 Decepticon Troopers firing and blasting at Scorn while moving away from his stomping attacks.

Using his high-speed in flying, Swoop charged straight at them as he rammed on them one-by-one, and even launched his missiles at some of Decepticon Troopers to pieces or knocked out.

Grimlock and the transforming to robot Scorn were in shock and surprise. Swoop flew straight down as he transformed into his robot mode. Swoop smiled.

"Now that's more like it."

Grimlock and Scorn approached to Swoop. The former asked, "How'd you do that?"

Swoop shrugged, "Dunno. But I like it. I see Scorn transformed into his new form. And what about you? Can you do that?"

Grimlock shook his head, "No... Everything... different."

Scorn smirked, "You mean better?"

Grimlock growled, "No... Just different... Need- to find the others."

"Alright, boss... Lead the way..." Swoop spoke.

Grimlock nodded his head. He turned and headed to the right entrance. Scorn and Swoop followed him in searching and looking for the rest of their teammates.

* * *

Entering to another lab, Grimlock again unleashed his fury and punched on the door very hard. They entered the lab before walking down.

"Don't remember you being the strong," Swoop said in surprise.

Scorn nodded, "That makes two of us."

Approaching to the ground level, they found themselves in the large area. And it was filled with surgery lab-like while on the outside of the window was the large numbers of canisters for thousands of Insecticons.

"What is this?" Swoop asked in worry.

Grimlock growled in pain as he rubbed his head gently and hard, "More exp- experiment!"

Swoop gasped, "Is this what Shockwave did to us? Cracked us open?"

"You don't remember?" Scorn asked in shock.

Swoop shook his head, "Sorry. I don't. You two?"

Grimlock and Scorn nodded their heads, "Yeah..."

Grimlock, Swoop and Scorn looked around of the area while studying of what Shockwave had about the Insecticons and the information he has. They were intrigued to learn that the Insecticons came from the underground of Polyhex when Decepticons had taken and occupied the city as their first base of operation. And they even learned more about three intelligent Insecticons: Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback.

"Grimlock- this room..." Swoop said in concern as he took a glance around of the area, "I was in a room like this with Slug and Slash."

"Slug? Slash?" Grimlock asked in shock and surprise, "Where are they?"

Swoop gasped, "Think I remember! Follow me!"

Swoop headed to the small entrance door. Grimlock and Scorn followed him to the next laboratory. They had arrived on the large area. On the middle was surrounded by several pillars while the middle had the large sphere-like. It imprisoned someone in...

Swoop gasped, "It's Slash!"

"Guys! Get me out of here," Slash exclaimed in fear and worry as he banged on the sphere's glass very hard, "Help me!"

"Allow me to introduce Hardshell," Shockwave's voice spoke. Hardshell dropped and landed on the ground very hard. Hardshell snarled and growled wildly. He continued, "He should prove a most formidable opponent with which to test you."

Hardshell chuckled evilly and darkly, "I'm gonna crack you up, Dinobots!"

Hardshell entered the twin-canon turrets. He got to the top and fired his blast beams and missiles at three Dinobots. Grimlock and Scorn used their Energon Shields and blocked the attacks. Swoop used his Energon Bow and Arrows in firing at Hardshell. But due to him protected by the shielded window, he was safe in harm while firing his turrets at his enemies.

Spotted the panel on top platform, Swoop smirked, "Grimlock, I've got an idea!" He flew straight to the platform as he summoned the fuel pods out from the two small platforms. He cried, "Grab it and threw it at Hardshell!"

Grimlock grunted and nodded his head, "Got it! Scorn, get Slash out of there!"

"On it!" Scorn exclaimed. He charged straight at Slash's prison sphere.

Hardshell turned his turret as he was about to fire at Scorn. **_BOOM! _**He yelped in pain and shock. He growled in annoyance as he turned and found Grimlock threw some of fuel pods at him one-by-one. He fired at them back while blasted at Grimlock, who dodged behind the pillars while grabbing the fuel pods before throwing at him.

Approached to Slash's imprisonment sphere, Scorn smashed the panel very hard. The sphere's cage opened in two.

Slash screamed in anger, "I'm gonna kill that One-Eyed Freak! I'm gonna kill him! Kill him!"

Grimlock continued throwing the fuel pods at the Insecticon before dodging and hiding behind the pillars. Hardshell continue firing his blasters and missiles at him. They continued battling at each other quick and hard.

Slash transformed into his motorcycle but into a Velociraptor. He snarled before roared in anger. He turned and charged straight at Hardshell. With powerful and incredible speed, he charged and beat Hardshell's head and chest for few times; causing him to get distracted in firing at Grimlock.

Hardshell roared in anger, "Stupid Dinobot! I'm gonna get you for that!"

Hardshell turned and fired his blasters and missiles at Slash who dodged them as fast as he can in every direction he went while escaped the attacks. At the same time, Slash made funny faces at Hardshell; making him angry.

Seeing his chance opened, Grimlock took three fuel pods from both sides. He roared in anger as he threw them right on Hardshell's turrets. **_BOOM!_** His turrets got blown up while Hardshell screamed in fear and pain as it shaken like an earthquake stroke. The turret fell to the ground very hard.

Hardshell groaned in pain as he pushed the shield out before landed on the ground hard, "Ow... That... hurt..."

Slash chuckled mischievously, "Not so tough now, are you? Stupid Bug!" He turned to his allies, "About time you get me out of this place."

Grimlock growled, "Do you know where Slug is?"

"I think I know where he is! Just follow me!" Slash exclaimed wildly.

Slash headed off to the front where Hardshell was protecting the entrance. Grimlock, Scorn and Swoop followed him to the next lab.

* * *

The door once again got banged and rammed in two. Grimlock growled in annoyance and anger.

Slash chuckled happily, "Not bad - for a walking tank."

Grimlock snarled in anger, "Shut it, Slash!"

"We got new bodies, need a new name." Swoop said thoughtfully, "Lightning Strike Coalition Force never sounded right."

Scorn hummed thoughtfully, "Agreed... It needed to be something... smashing and toughest name in showing the creeps we mean business."

Slash; in his Velociraptor, headed to the front of the next lab. He turned and waved to his allies in coming to his location. Three Warriors headed towards Slash's location. Upon arriving on the area, they found the area was completely in ruin and destruction. And the ring was broken while the ground had the large black hole.

"Empty..." Scorn said angrily.

"I don't get it. I'm sure this is the place! This has to be it!" Slash said in concern.

Swoop; in his Ptrenadon, flew to the top in looking for any clue and especially the broken ring. He then landed on the ground before his allies. He spoke, "Place is a mess. Slug escaped?"

Grimlock approached to the panel which revealed the holographic form of Slug transforming into Cybertronian Triceratops. He growled in concern, "Maybe..."

Spotted the large hole, Slash called, "Guys! Something big tunneled through the bottom here."

Grimlock, Swoop and Scorn turned and looked at the giant hole. They narrowed their eyes in concern and suspicious.

"If I had to guess correct, Slug must be down there," Grimlock said thoughtfully.

Scorn nodded his head in agreement, "Let's not forget about Sludge and Snarl. I just hope they're okay; otherwise Shockwave will answer to my teeth!"

Swoop scoffed, "Hardly! Those three Autobots are toughest and hardest Decepticons to beat."

Grimlock snorted, "Let's go!"

Grimlock jumped to the hole, followed by Swoop, Slash and Scorn. They had to find and rescue Slug, Snarl and Sludge from the clutches of Shockwave, or danger will come to them...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. This is the reason why Dreadwing never got involved in Megatron's Expedition to the Earth until he reappeared on **_Transformers Prime Season 2 Episode 6: Loose Canon_**.

2. Airachnid's role was shorter than Starscream's role from **_Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Chapter 11 _**since this chapter focused more on the Dinobots. And it also explain the reason of how Airachnid gain her four legs and spider-like, and even got her own accident in taking control of Insecticons.

3. **_Blackarachnia _**was based on **_Blackarachnia _**on both **_Beast Wars_** and**_Animated _**Versions.


	11. C10: Rage of the Dinobots Part II

**Chapter 10: Rage of the Dinobots Part II**

At Iacon City, Autobot Troopers were loading and moving the Energon Cubes, Supplies of Foods and Medics, Weapon Crates and items into the Ark. Elita One, Chromia, Aerialbots, Protectobots, Crosshair, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe helped their allies in moving them. Perceptor, Jazz and Ironhide went through checking on their digital hologram pad.

Optimus Prime and his Team Prime were heading straight to meet up with their friends and allies.

"Ironhide, report," Optimus Prime asked.

Ironhide turned and looked at his old friend, "We've got all of personal Energon, Weapon and Medic Supplies loaded up into the ship. Everything is ready to go."

Perceptor sighed in concern, "There is another concern we had for our ship: Energon Fuel. Even though we spared some for our supplies and weapons, the ship's power and fuel is not complete. We only had half of Energon Fuel. We're not ready to go."

Bulkhead sighed in annoyance, "Great. Not only Megatron and his Cons got the Trypticon and turned it into their warship ready to go to the space, ours still on the ground!"

Bumblebee beeped in upset and disappointed, _"We can't keep on searching and finding more of Energon! We're running out of time!"_

"Bee's right! Unless we had another spare of Energon Reserve for the _Ark_, Megatron and his Cons will leave Cybertron sooner or later!"

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus... Our only option in stopping and defeating Megatron and his Decepticons was to attack them at once while they're loading their supplies and weapons up into the warship."

Optimus Prime sighed in concern, "All of your opinions are noted, my friends. But we are completely outnumbered and outmatched against his military numbers and strength. It is best that we locate and find more Energon. There is nothing we can do."

Everyone sighed in upset and disappointed of what Optimus Prime had said, yet in the end; he was right. They were completely outnumbered and outmatched against Decepticons. They had to be more cautious and careful in the future if they wished to survive the battles and war.

Jazz sighed in upset when he had thoughts, "If only Grimlock was with us, we can turn the tide of the war and win it in no time."

Ironhide scoffed angrily, "That Grimlock and his team was nowhere to be found! They really deserted us this time!"

"Indeed... Why should we be concern about those barbaric gladiators?! They disobeyed Optimus Prime's order! We should ignore and forger about them!" Ratchet agreed.

Optimus Prime sighed in concern, "Autobots, that's enough! This is not the time to blame him. We need him and his team return to us before we could plan anything else to stop Megatron and his Decepticons."

"Optimus!" The firm and serious voice spoke. Optimus and his team turned to their backs and found Ultra Magnus approached to him. He spoke, "Requesting the permission, sir. I volunteer to be on the rescue mission in searching and rescuing Grimlock and his team back to here safe."

"Commander!" Everyone but Optimus Prime exclaimed in concern and shock.

Optimus held his hand up in shushing his Autobots from speaking as Ultra Magnus spoke, "Sir. As your Second-in-Command, it is my responsible and duty to make sure that all of Autobots are present during boarding the _Ark_. And thus, I failed to do it. So, this mission - I wish to redeem my mistakes. And I will get Grimlock and his team back to here safely."

"Ultra Magnus... Are you certain that you will return to us in time?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

"If I don't, then I will have my own ship to leave with Grimlock and his team together. Do not worry, sir. Mission comes first before personal. That is every soldier's duty to serve the leader. And I'm willing to do my duty. I will be fine, sir."

Optimus Prime gave some serious thoughts of about Ultra Magnus's permission. He spoke firmly, "Permission granted. Take some of Autobot Troopers with you for the mission. Be safe in your journey, Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus nodded his head before saluted, "I will be fine, sir. You have nothing to worry about."

Optimus Prime nodded his head in understanding. Ultra Magnus turned and headed off to his ship, along with 20 - 30 Autobot Troopers. Autobot Troopers looked worry and concern of his decision.

Optimus Prime turned to his Autobot Troopers as he gave the order, "While Ultra Magnus had his mission in rescuing Grimlock and his team, we must do our part. Find more of Energon Reserves. And be prepare for any sign of Decepticon Troopers. They may tried to prevent us from leaving Cybertron."

Autobots saluted before Optimus and cried, "Yes sir!"

The Autobots departed and went to do their duty. Optimus Prime turned and looked at the sky before giving a sigh of concern, "Till All Are One..."

* * *

At Shockwave's Fourth Laboratory Tower, Grimlock and his three team members landed through the hole of Slug's Prison to the ground. In front of them was a large and ruined hole. They were about to move out. Swoop and Slash; in their Pteradon and Velociraptor modes; readied to head off after seeing the giant hole.

"This gotta be Slug's trail!" Slash exclaimed excitedly.

Swoop nodded his head in agreement, "Slash and I will scout ahead!"

**"WAIT!"** Grimlock ordered in concern.

Swoop and Slash; with their powerful speed, entered and headed through the hole. Grimlock and Scorn growled in annoyance before they headed off and followed them. As soon as Grimlock and Scorn came across the broken yet unstable bridge, it got shaken very hard.

**_BOOM!_** The bridge broke up to pieces, Grimlock and Scorn dropped yet landed on the ground very hard. Both Swoop and Slash transformed into their robot modes. They turned and looked down on the broken bridge's hole.

"Grimlock, Scorn - You both alright?" Swoop asked in worry.

Grimlock looked up and spoke, "Let's split up. We'll find Slug faster."

"But Grimlock!"

"That's an order. **GO!**"

Swoop hissed in concern before groaned in annoyance. He and Slash turned and headed off.

"You think they'll be alright?" Slash asked in worry.

Swoop sighed, "I hope so. Let's find Slug..." He spotted some Decepticon Troopers charging straight at them both. He yelped in concern, "We've got company!"

Swoop and Slash wielded their weapons tightly before charged straight at their enemies. They battled and fought against the Decepticon Troopers hard and quick.

From the underground part, Grimlock and Scorn marched and headed off through the hallway of sewers. They held their maces and whip readied to battle and fight with their enemies.

"This could be a trap," Scorn said in concern.

Grimlock huffed, "Trap or not, we'll find our team. And once we did, we're gonna find and tear that Shockwave apart! He'll regret for what he had done to us!"

Scorn nodded his head in agreement. Grimlock and Scorn headed off in their journey...

* * *

For the moment had passed, Grimlock and Scorn had passed through the long hallway of sewers. They came across the large hole which led them straight to the filthy, disgusted and dark cavern or hive-like. They growled in anger and annoyance in looking at the familiar yet dark cavern.

**_SCREECH!_** Grimlock and Scorn yelped in shock and worry. They armed with their maces and whip. They spotted more of Insecticons in the forms of Hercules Beetles, Stag Beetles, Ants, Spiders and Wasps emerging out from the ground.

"Insecticons..." Grimlock growled in anger.

Scorn snarled in anger, "Hate**BUGS!**"

Insecticons roared and screeched wildly and angrily as they charged straight at Grimlock and Scorn. They quickly made the counterattack against the charging Insecticons. Scorn using his whip in striking, striking, whipping and slapping on them hard and quick. Grimlock attacked, swung, thrust and slammed his hammered mace and poled mace on them. They not only defeated the Insecticons but also destroying the Cybertronian Eggs of Insecticons. For the moment had passed, two Autobots had beaten and defeated all of Insecticons.

They headed off to the next cavern in searching and rescuing their teammates. They then arrived on the small arena, along with its top platform edge with the cave. The holographic form of Shockwave appeared in front of both Grimlock and Scorn. They growled and snarled in anger when they spotted and glared at him.

"Grimlock. I see you and your partner have made your way to the lower depth of my tower. But Grimlock, your combat efficiency has only marginally improved. Your failure to change forms hinders your progress..."

Grimlock snarled and growled in anger. Scorn gasped as he spoke, "Grimlock! Don't take the bait! Don't take it!"

Grimlock snarled, "Then show me how!"

Shockwave narrowed his one-eyed at Grimlock. Kickback came out from the cave and glared at Grimlock before chuckled evilly and sinisterly.

Shockwave spoke firmly and calmly, "The Insecticon - Kickback - has volunteered to assist you in unlocking your full potential."

Shockwave's hologram disappeared before Kickback chuckled evilly and sinisterly, "I remember you - Grimlock and Scorn. Do you remember me? Me? Me?"

Grimlock growled in anger, "Kickback..."

"Come and get me, Grimlock! Catch me if you can! Can! Can!" Kickback taunted before chuckled evilly, darkly and sinisterly.

Kickback turned and headed off. Angered by Kickback's insult, Grimlock was about to charge but held by Scorn from his back.

"Grimlock, don't," Scorn insisted, "It's a trap!"

Grimlock roared in anger as he shrugged his hand off from Scorn, "Get off! I'm taking Kickback down!"

"Grimlock - Don't!" Scorn insisted in fear.

Grimlock charged and rammed straight at the tower pole-like. It fell right on the platform's edge. He then climbed and charged straight to the top. Scorn growled in annoyance as he climbed up and went after his friend.

For the moment had passed, Grimlock continued chasing Kickback all the way to the end of cavern's entrance while Scorn followed him. As soon as Kickback and Grimlock got out from the cavern's, the cage slammed and blocked Scorn from getting in.

"Grimlock!" Scorn exclaimed in worry. Grimlock stopped and turned to his back. He gasped in shock as Scorn spoke, "I can't get in! Watch yourself!"

Grimlock snorted in anger, "Got it!"

He turned to the front. He found himself in the large arena with the walls of greenish insect's hive area-like. He glared at Kickback, who was standing on top of the pillar while the bottom was restrained Apatosaurus.

Grimlock gasped, "Sludge! Is that you?!"

Sludge groaned in anger and pain as he tried to pull his arms down as hard as he can, "Grimlock! Help me!"

Grimlock snarled and growled in anger. He looked up and glared at chuckling and laughing Kickback.

"Once again. We have to put you in your place!"

A giant Cybertronian Stag Beetle: Bruiser emerged from the ground as it screeched wildly and darkly. It charged right at Grimlock. He grabbed and held its claw tightly for the moment. The Bruiser pushed its mouth and grabbed Grimlock before throwing right on the walls hard. Grimlock growled in anger as he came out from the ground. He armed himself with his maces.

Kickback chuckled evilly, "Uh... Look, Grimlock, it's a big and tough as you!"

Grimlock growled in anger, "Crush you!"

Bruiser roared in anger as it charged its mouth up with full of electrical statics. It then charged straight at Grimlock, who held his maces in front of him. It rammed him off to the walls hard. He growled in anger. He readied to battle as it charged up again. It then charged straight at him. He dodged it before it slammed right on the walls hard.

Scorn growled in anger as he tried to move and budge the bars hard while looking at the situation, "Grimlock! Attack his butt! Attack his butt! That's his weakness!"

Grimlock huffed, "Got it!"

Grimlock charged in as he swung his poled mace thrice on Bruiser's butt. Bruiser shaken off before turned to its back. It glared at Grimlock. It charged up and rammed straight at him, but knocked on the walls. He turned and attacked on its butt three times. He quickly moved away to the east side. It got up as it charged its energies up. It charged straight at him, but rammed on the walls very hard. He hammered its butt to pieces before its body crumpled up.

Grimlock roared in anger. He turned and glared at Kickback, who continued laughed evilly and sinisterly.

"You're pathetic! We'll tear your a part, just like we did in the Polyhex! We're going to break you to pieces, just like the _Autobot Troopers._"

Grimlock growled in anger as his eyes narrowed in great anger, rage and hatred. He felt his body burning up. His bluish Energon slowly turned into dark crimson. His body was covered by his blazing fire. He clenched his hands tightly before stretched them out while roaring in anger. Something had change within him. He felt more power...

Taking his chance, Grimlock slammed his hands on the ground as he slowly transformed his body into a giant and powerful Tyrannosaur-Rex. He roared in anger. Sludge, Scorn and Kickback gasped in shock and surprise upon looking at Grimlock's transformation.

"Imp- Impossible! He override Shockwave's programming!" Kickback said in shock. He growled in anger, "Brothers! Come to me!"

Insecticons emerged from the ground. They were screeching, growling and roaring wildly and angrily. They were glaring at Grimlock.

Kickback chuckled, "You can't kill us all, Dinobot! Attack! Attack! **ATTACK!**"

Insecticons; robot and insect modes, screeched wildly as they charged straight at Grimlock. They punched, kicked, stroke and battled against him hard and quick. He quickly moved back or endured the attacks as he fought back by stomping his foot on his enemies hard and quick as he can, swiping his tail at them and even bite them to pieces.

More of Insecticons continued emerging and coming out from the ground as they charged straight at Grimlock. They wounded and damaged him, even though he fought back and defeated them to pieces.

Kickback chuckled evilly, "You are hurt... tired... Give up... up... up..."

Grimlock growled in anger, "Never! Never Give Up!"

"That's why he has the backup!" Scorn's voice cried. He roared in anger. As Spinosaurus, he jumped off the rocks before landed on the ground very hard, "Scorn's in the house!"

Grimlock and Scorn roared in anger as they battled and fought against the charging and attacking Insecticons by swiping their tails on them, biting them to pieces, stomping on them hard and quick, and had the body slammed on them very hard for few times.

With their enemies defeated, Grimlock and Scorn transformed back to their robot modes. They approached to Sludge's Prison as they smashed and broke the restrain claws to pieces. Sludge was freed from his prison. He transformed into his robotic mode.

Kickback yelped in worry, "Time for me to take my leave!"

Kickback turned and transformed into his Cybertronian Grasshopper. He jumped and hopped to another platform. As he was about to approach to the large door, the top edge's block got knocked. The door was about to fell on him. He quickly turned and tried to escape. **_SLAM! _**He was pinned to the ground hard. Kickback groaned and moaned painfully.

The metallic version of Triceratops walked on the metallic planks. While approaching to the end of it, he turned and glared at Kickback.

He snorted, "Excuse me."

He turned and approached to the front. He transformed into a familiar robot mode.

"Slug! You looked... terrible." Grimlock said in concern.

Slug groaned painfully before shaking his head, "I feel terrible. Shockwave really messed me up inside. But I'll survive."

Grimlock nodded, "Me too..."

Scorn and Sludge smirked, "Don't forget about us!"

Grimlock approached to the mountain's wall. Slug held his right hand in front of him. He climbed up before pulled Slug's while slammed his poled mace on his right. Slug then pulled him up to the top. Scorn launched his whip on his right side of mountain while Sludge used his gauntlets to climb up to the top.

Grimlock and his team headed towards the cavern's entrance while walking on the wild mountain side from the back of Shockwave's Four Labs. Grimlock turned and talked with Slug.

"Where's Snarl?" Grimlock asked in worry.

Slug sighed, "Last I heard, Shockwave carted him off for_'extensive testing'_."

Grimlock snarled in anger, "Shockwave..."

As Grimlock and his three members continued walking, they found Slash and Swoop waiting in front of them. They quickly met up with their allies and comrades. Before they could do anything, the loud boom sounded. They looked and saw the familiar tower from _'Polyhex's Space Exploration Dome'_. The tower launched the very powerful energy source to the sky, like it was creating something.

"That looks like the tower from Polyhex," Swoop said in concern.

Sludge gulped, "Something tells me that Shockwave is up to something."

Slug hissed in worry, "You were right, Grimlock. The Decepticons were after it the whole time."

Grimlock snorted, "Yes... I knew something suspicious when the Decepticons didn't take the chance in draining all of the Energon Reserves."

Slash yelped in concern, "What are we gonna do?!"

Scorn snorted, "Why don't we find Snarl? Once we got all team members assembled, then we'll figure something out about the tower."

Slug hummed before nodded his head in agreement, "I may have an idea where they have taken him. Follow me!"

Six members of Lightning Strike Coalition Force transformed into their dinosaur modes. Slug headed off. Sludge followed Slug. Slash headed straight to the entrance Slug was heading. Swoop flew over the mountain. As the bridge broken up to pieces, Grimlock and Scorn dropped and landed on the ground. They entered the cavern's underground entrance as they were searching for Snarl before dealing with the tower...

* * *

Dreadwing; in his jet mode, was flying straight back to the Kaon in both helping and assisting Shockwave in dealing with the intruder.

**_BEEP!_** Dreadwing responded the call, "This is Dreadwing. Report!"

_"Captain Dreadwing! We've got serious situation! The Autobots from Polyhex had escaped from their prison. They're on their way to the last one and Shockwave!"_ Decepticon Trooper**#1** exclaimed in concern.

"Do not worry. I'm on my way to deal with the Autobots!"

_"There's more, sir. We found the intruder and rebel."_

"Who is he?"  
_  
"It's she! It's Airachnid. We found her unconscious at Grimlock's Prison."_

"Kept her lock up! Made sure to put more securities. I don't want her to escape until Lord Megatron and his Decepticons return from their mission."

_"Yes, sir!"_

Dreadwing pushed his throttle in powering and boosting his Jet Booster as he headed straight to the Kaon's Lab.

* * *

At Shockwave's Sixth Lab, Grimlock and Scorn rammed through the solid and hard veins very hard. They arrived on the field area where it was filled with electrical battery pillars-like which attached to the cables across the area. They heard the screaming and laughing. They both looked up and found Snarl in his Stegosaurus was being electrified and electrocuted by the pincers-like.

Grimlock gasped, "Snarl! Is that you?!"

Snarl moaned in pain, "Grimlock! Scorn! Get me outta here!"

Scorn nodded while hummed in agreement, "Yup. That's Snarl."

The maniacal laughed was sounded on their ears. Both Grimlock and Scorn looked up and found Sharpshot was on the platform in dealing with the computer panel.

"How precious," Sharpshot said darkly, "You've come to rescue your little friend!"

Grimlock growled in anger, "I've come to tear you apart!"

Sharpshot chuckled sinisterly, "Stupid Dinobot! Insecticons! Get out from your stasis and kill them!"

**_SCREECHED! ROARED! GROWLED! _**The Insecticons emerged and came out from the sky, ground and entrance. They were both in their Robot Modes and Insect Modes. They charged straight at both Grimlock and Scorn.

"Here they come!" Scorn exclaimed in worry.

Grimlock roared in anger, "Let them come! Grimlock smash you all!"

Grimlock and Scorn transformed into their both Tyrannosaur-Rex and Spinosaurus. They charged straight at their enemies. Scorn jumped and slammed his spiky back on seven Insecticons to pieces. He then got up and grabbed the spider Insecticon. He threw it to the top. Grimlock jumped and bit it before breaking it to pieces. He then stomped his feet on ten Insecticon Robot Modes to pieces before continued stomping and stepping on them for few times.

Grimlock roared in anger as he launched and fire his blazing and powerful fire at the Insecticons to ashes. The Hercules Beetles, Stage Beetles and Wasps charged straight at Grimlock. Scorn jumped up bite the wasp before swiping his tail three Insecticons to the ground very hard.

Two Bruisers charged straight at them both from the entrance. Grimlock charged straight at the first Bruiser, instead of battling and fighting with it. He got it in his mouth as he pulled its head out. Scorn jumped and had his spiky back slammed on the second Bruisers to pieces.

Grimlock and Scorn continued battling and fighting with the Insecticons until all were killed and defeated.

Grimlock roared in anger as he glared at Sharpshot, "More! Bring more, you stupid bug!"

Sharpshot snarled in anger, "Big mistake! You Dinobots are in for it now!"

Sharpshot launched his powerful electrical storm through his mouthed-pincers to the satellite above him. With the electrical received, they shot and fired straight through the cables, which fired and stroke at Snarl. Snarl screamed in pain and agony while he chuckled evilly and sinisterly.

Slug, Slash and Sludge breached through the South Gate out. Slug was on the top platform while Sludge and Slash were on the ground. Swoop had arrived as well and landed on the ground. They spotted Snarl been electrified and shocked by Sharpshot's electrical energies.

Grimlock snarled in anger as he found not only one but six of them from different place. Four were on the ground, one was on second platform and another was on air.

"How do we shut them down?!"

Slug snarled in annoyance, "I don't know- just start smashing them!"

Grimlock nodded, "Everyone! Transform!"

Grimlock and his team transformed into their robotic modes. They charged straight to the electrical battery pillars. Grimlock launched his Flamethrower on the first one from the north's corner. Scorn slammed his spiky back on the North's Second one to pieces. Slash dismantled the third to pieces. Sludge stomped his feet on the fourth to pieces. Slug rammed it to pieces. Swoop flew straight to the last one as he launched the Air Strike Slashes on it for few times. It then exploded.

With battery pillars exploded, the electrical energies Sharpshot had sent through the cables had backfired as it fired straight back at him. He screamed in pain as he fell off from his platform to the ground hard.

Snarl transformed into his robot mode. He took a last breath before falling to the ground. Slug and Swoop headed to him as they helped him to get down.

Sharpshot moaned in pain as he slowly got to his sense. He gasped in shock and worry. He spotted Grimlock approaching to him.

Sharpshot shaken in fear and worry as he moved back and away from Grimlock, "Stay away from me! You stay away!"

Grimlock roared in anger as he had a large bite on Sharpshot on his mouth. He swung Sharpshot for few times before slammed to the ground. Grimlock had his right feet stomped on him to pieces.

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode. He met up with the rest of his comrades. Swoop and Slug held Snarl's both shoulders. Slash, Sludge and Scorn met up with him.

Swoop spoke in concern, "Snarl is pretty messed up."

Slug nodded his head, "We need to find a place to patch him up."

Grimlock nodded his head in agreement. _Lightning Strike Coalition Force_ members were reunited together...

* * *

Grimlock burst the door in two. He and his team entered to the next lab. It was filled with researching monitors and medication. Swoop and Sludge slowlylowered Snarl to the ground Swoop took the medic patch as he healed his friend slowly and gently. With him completely properly healed, the team looked around of the surroundings as they looked for information about Shockwave's purpose in creating duplicate tower from Polyhex.

As they researched and learnt about Shockwave's information, they had learned about the primitive water planet, Megatron's purpose in using the Trypticon as Decepticon Warship: Nemesis and even their own personal newest forms of dinosaur.

Swoop whistled happily, "Guess we all have new forms. We need a new name."

Scorn nodded his head, "Better hope something more tough and smashing-sounded team. It would be great and awesome."

"Hmm... What did Sharpshot called us?" Slug asked in concern.

"I think it's _Dinobots_..." Sludge answered.

"What's a _Dinobot_?" Slash asked in surprise.

Snarl sighed, "I don't know. But if I had to guess correctly, it must have come from the primitive planet that Shockwave was doing research. And I bet that's where he get the idea for our new name and forms."

Slash smirked, "Whatever it was, it's best and cool name!"

"Scorn likes it," Scorn nodded his head.

"I'm in for it!" Swoop exclaimed happily.

Grimlock turned to the left side. He found the large rectangle-shaped window. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious and anger. He approached to the control panel in activating the control panel. The window slowly opened in two for both top and bottom. It showed and revealed the close distance from their position. It was the large tower.

His Dinobot Team came to his position. They witnessed and looked at the tower firing the powerful bluish beam to the sky. The Dinobots were in shock and concern of what they were seeing and watching. Slug checked on his data log about the tower. Grimlock was with Slug.

"Power's off the scale..." Grimlock said in shock.

Slug gasped in worry, "Grimlock, the Decepticons are using that tower to rip open a portal in space! We've got to notify Optimus!"

"No! I can handle this!"

"But I already-!"

_"Grimlock! Is that you?"_ Optimus's voice spoke. Dinobots gasped in surprise and shock. They turned and looked at the appearing hologram of him. Grimlock turned and approached to the center communication panel as they both spoke. Optimus spoke, _"You're alive! We feared the worst! Are you alright?"_

Not concern about his well-being, Grimlock spoke, "Shockwave is opening a space bridge to another world - rich with energy."

_"We cannot allow Megatron plunder another world the way he has Cybertron."_

"For once - We agree."

_"Return to Base. We will face this together."_

Grimlock shook his head as he clenched his fists tightly, "No! There's no time! I rather fight than run! This time, I will fight till the end. I'll stop the Space Bridge!"

_"Grimlock, don't! Why?"_

"I'm jealous of you. But now... I finally understand why you were the Prime. You were indeed a noble and great leader. I heard that you sent some Autobots looking for us, despite... we deserted you. After some thoughts, I'm... truly inspired... Thank you so much... I finally understand of what it takes to be a leader. I understand why we must stand united together. Somehow... I really wish we could have been better partners."

_"We still can. I'm sending Ultra Magnus to your coordinates. Standby! We'll face the threat together! Don't do it by yourself."_

"If I don't make it out alive, do me a favor. Kill Megatron! Rip his spark apart!"

Optimus Prime gasped in shock, _"Grimlock, wait-!"_

**_BOOM!_** The observation deck's window ripped a part as the window sucked all of items and personals into space. Dinobots screamed in fear and worry. Grimlock narrowed his eyes in determination as he gave the order while approaching to the deck's panel.

"Everyone, get out of here! I'll lower the blast shield!" Dinobots screamed and protested in concern. Grimlock cried, "Just go!"

Almost reaching to the control panel, Grimlock was about to press the buttons. BOOM! The panel got blown up. Grimlock caught the blast as he was being sucked by the powerful wind to the midair. As Grimlock was about to fall, Swoop transformed into his Ptrenadon. He flew straight out and grabbed Grimlock's shoulders.

Grimlock gasped in shock and surprise, "You're crazy!"

Swoop chuckled happily, "Hey, we Dinobots gotta stick together! Ready for the suicide mission?"

Grimlock smirked, "Ready! Head to Shockwave's tower! Let's finish this!"

"Fasten your seat-belt please coz it's gonna be bumpy right!" Swoop joked.

Swoop flew straight to Shockwave's tower. Grimlock decided to end Shockwave's dangerous experiment, once and for all...

* * *

Ultra Magnus continued searching and finding Grimlock and his team through the use of his own flagship until the message came to him.

"This is Ultra Magnus, report," Ultra Magnus asked.

_"Ultra Magnus, I've found Grimlock's location,"_ Optimus Prime spoke, _"Find and rescue him and his team now!"_

Ultra Magnus nodded his head, "Understood. I'll be there soon!"

Shut his com-link down while received the new coordiantes, Ultra Magnus pushed his pilot's handler to the front. His flagship flew and blasted straight to Kaon, hoping to rescue both Grimlock and his Dinobots...

* * *

Swoop continued flying straight to Shockwave's Space Bridge Tower while carrying Grimlock, with his feet. He was firing his blaster and missiles at Decepticon Troopers to pieces and fell to the pit. And at the same time, he dodged and avoided the blasts and attacks from them. For the moment had passed, Swoop arrived on the top of platform. Both Grimlock and Swoop spotted Shockwave on the platform. He was working and typing on the Space Bridge's control panel.

"There he is," Grimlock exclaimed, "Get me near!"

Swoop was about to move, but the powerful wave launched and blasted him away from reaching to his target. He groaned in annoyance yet determination as he tried to flew through the powerful wind.

"Too much wind!" Swoop exclaimed in worry as he tried to pierce through the powerful wind blowing, "I can't do it!"

Grimlock groaned in annoyance before he had some thoughts. He spoke firmly, "Throw me!"

"Are you crazy?! I can't do that!"

"Do it! Throw me at Shockwave!"

Swoop hissed in worry and feared as he reluctantly said, "Alright... Hang on tight, big guy! Show that one-eyed freak of who he's messing with!"

Swoop made his roundabout for five times as he threw Grimlock right at the rounded platform's plank. He then got blown away by the powerful wind current.

Grimlock screamed in determination and anger as he was flew straight at Shockwave. He wielded both poled mace and hammered mace. He roared in anger.

"Shockwave! You're finished!"

Before Grimlock could slam Shockwave to the ground, the giant metallic version of dragon flew out from the ground. He screeched angrily as he pounced him to the ground hard. It continued scratching and striking its claws and mouth on him for few times. The dragon slammed and pinned Grimlock to the ground very hard.

Grimlock struggled in moving his arms and body out from the mysterious dragon.

Shockwave turned and glared at Grimlock, "Did you truly think that I came unprepared for your arrival? Your action is most certainly illogical and unacceptable. Stay down there and be a good pet. The Predacon will keep you on company."

He turned to Space Bridge's Computer Panel as he contacted the hologram of Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I have successfully open the Space Bridge to the targeted world. The portal is stable and ready for you."

Megatron smirked, _"Excellent, Shockwave. Trypticon's conversation into Decepticon Warship __**Nemesis**__ is now complete. We'll be launching for the portal shortly. I want you to stay behind to manage the situation while awaiting for my further order."_

Shockwave nodded his head, "As you wish, Lord Megatron." He continued pressing and pushing buttons on the Space Bridge, "As soon as I have a way to control you and your Dinobots, all of you will join with the Predacons to the primitive world in awaiting Megatron and his Expedition. You will destroy your kind, just like from Polyhex."

Grimlock gasped and widened in shock and worry. He growled in anger as he pushed the powerful and string claws of a Predacon up. It continued pinned him to the ground. He growled in pain and annoyance for the moment before he roared in anger. He kicked it off. He then transformed into his Tyrannosaurus-Rex. He roared in anger as he kicked his feet and swiped his tail at Predacon for five times before rammed it off. He then launched his flamethrower at it. Grimlock then swiped his tail right on the Predacon's face to the ground hard.

Grimlock roared in anger as he turned and glared at the shocking Shockwave, **"NO ONE CONTROLS GRIMLOCK!"**

Shockwave tried to move back while raising his hand up, but he was blocked by the computer panel, "Imp- Impossible!"

Grimlock roared in anger as he took a large bite on Shockwave's right-hand out. He ate it up. He then swung his tail at Shockwave off the platform's edge.

Spotting his master thrown off from the platform, Predacon screeched angrily as it quickly spread its wing and flew after Shockwave to the pit.

**_BOOM!_** Grimlock turned and found the Space Bridge's Control Panel got blown up. The Space Bridge's Tower was losing control of energies. He turned and found more Decepticons blocking his way. Knew there was no escape, he turned and headed to the platform's end edge. He jumped off of it while transformed to his robot mode. He screamed in agony as he fell straight to the pit of darkness.

**_BANG! _**Grimlock gasped in surprise as he found himself knocked on something. He looked down and found the familiar flagship and even familiar faces...

"Ultra Magnus! Dinobots!" Grimlock exclaimed happily.

Ultra Magnus smiled, "I'm glad we've made it in time. **_BOOM!_** He looked up and saw the Space Bridge Tower was slowly breaking apart and even exploding itself. He narrowed his eyes in determination, "Let's get out of here!"

Ultra Magnus turned his flagship around and headed straight to the Iacon. As for Shockwave, he was rescued by Dreadwing's Jet Mode on top. Predacon followed Dreadwing. Shockwave was completely wounded, with his loss of arm. Dreadwing and the Predacon turned and flew straight back to Shockwave's Lab.

**_BOOM!_** The Space Bridge was destroyed. Its beam stopped from shooting as its lines slowly deduced into nothingness before hitting the portal. **_BOOM! _**The bluish portal had turned into yellowish portal.

* * *

Optimus and his team of Autobots were inside of the Ark's Command Bridge. They received the latest reports from Ratchet's, and they even witnessed the event of bluish portal turned into yellowish one. They were in concern and worry of what happen next.

"Optimus, the space portal Grimlock identified is becoming unstable!" Ratchet said in concern.

Optimus clenched his fists tightly as he asked in concern, "How much time we have?"

"Impossible to know-" Ratchet said in concern as he continued working and researching on the space portal, "- The sooner we launch the _Ark_, the better."

Optimus Prime hissed in concern and worry. He knew that the space portal was the Autobots' only chance to leave before Megatron used it and escaped. But he also can't afford to leave Ultra Magnus, Grimlock and his team behind, as well as Energon Fuel Tank had half of them only filled in the Ark.

_"Optimus-"_ Metroplex's voice called. Optimus Prime turned and looked at him from the screen, _"-Take whatever spark remains within me. Use it to light your way across the stars."_

Optimus Prime shook his head in concern as he spoke, "Metroplex, my friend; you don't have to do this. There's no guarantee you have enough Energon to even get to the Space Bridge Portal. And I cannot leave any Autobots behind..."

_"Optimus!"_ Ultra Magnus's voice called. Optimus turned to his left, _"Do not worry about me, sir. We'll be fine. I've got Grimlock and his team with me. You have to get to Space Bridge. You must stop and defeat Megatron and his Decepticons before they could plunder another world into darkness."_

_"We'll be fine, Prime. Shockwave and his Insecticons are staying behind to guard Cybertron. We'll be staying behind to fight. We'll look after Metroplex,"_ Grimlock insisted, "You've gotta go and stop Megatron. He must be destroyed! It's our choice to stay behind."

Metroplex nodded his head in agreement, _"This is my choice."_

Optimus looked surprise yet pained and shocked by three Autobots' sacrifice and dedication. He spoke in pain as he had his right hand clenched, "Ultra Magnus... Grimlock... Metroplex..." He then looked up and gave the firm expression, "Permission... granted..."

Ultra Magnus, Grimlock and Metroplex nodded their heads in agreement.

Optimus Prime activated the announcing speaker, "Autobots, board the _Ark_! Prepare to leave Cybertron!"

Optimus Prime's team was in shock and surprise of his decision. They knew they had to do it for the sake of their fallen comrades, friends and everyone they had fought for, and especially for Cybertron. They had to defeat Megatron and his Decepticons. It was pained and difficult for Optimus Prime to leave the best and bravest soldiers behind, and even taken the life of Metroplex.

Optimus Prime looked down, with his hands held on the control panel. Elita One and Arcee approached to him as they each touched on both sides of his hands. He then touched and grabbed them gently.

Autobot Officers and Troopers quickly ran and entered the _Ark_ as quickly as they can.

Metroplex took the cables that attached to the Ark, and put it on his chest. The scanner from Ratchet's monitor showed Metroplex's Energon was slowly transferred to the _Ark's_ Fuel Tank as it slowly increased and filled the fuel tank up to the full powered. It was done and ready for the _Ark_ to leave. Metroplex's Energon Tank had half of the powers and Energon source.

Ultra Magnus's Flagship had arrived and returned to the Iacon as it landed on the ground. Ultra Magnus, Dinobots and 20 - 30 Autobot Troopers came down from the ship. They witnessed the event. Metroplex breathed heavily as he gave most of his Energon Sources to the _Ark_. They quickly approached to Metroplex in helping and assisting him.

The _Ark_ launched and blasted off their engines. It shot straight to the atmosphere of Cybertron. Ultra Magnus and the remaining Autobot Troopers did was watched and looked at the Ark leaving Cybertron...

Optimus Prime called them through their com-link as he gave the last message, _"Your sacrifice... Your dedication... Your loyalty to Autobot's Cause... will not be forgotten..."_

Ultra Magnus and his Autobot Troopers nodded their heads. They saluted in looking at the departing Ark as they spoke firmly, "Till All Are One..."

The _Ark_ continued heading straight to the space portal. Their last and only chance to leave Cybertron and find the new homeworld while defeating Megatron and his Decepticons...

* * *

Within the _Nemesis _Warship at Decagon Hanger Area, Megatron and his Decepticons received the word from watching the event of Space Portal becoming unstable and Autobots leaving Cybertron.

Megatron roared in anger, "Unacceptable! Optimus Prime thinks he can escape me and get that targeted planet that easily?! I shall show him that no one can escaped Megatron's Wrath! None!"

"What are your orders, master," Starscream asked.

Megatron snarled, "Launch _Nemesis_ to the space! We're going after the Autobots! We're going to finish them at once! And when we are done, we're going to this primitive planet for our expedition. The Universe will know and feared our power, our might and our strength!"

Starscream bowed, "At once, Lord Megatron..."

Starscream turned and gave the order to the Decepticons in preparing to launch the _Nemesis_Warship. Megatron turned and glared at the Ark flying straight to the Space Portal. He growled in anger and rage. Megatron had not give up till all Autobots were defeated...

_Prepare for Conclusion..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. Rather than just following the _**video game**_, I want to make Grimlock more mature and less stubborn because of the experience he had been through after the loss of other Autobots from Polyhex. He also finally understand the true meaning of leadership.

2. This is also the reason of why Ultra Magnus went missing before reappeared on_**Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters Series**_.

3. Metroplex's death and sacrifice pained and saddened me to watch. Therefore, I decided to let him live to help and look after Cybertron than died. He was too important, like Sludge...

4. The Predacon that Grimlock had fought was none other than _Predaking _himself.


	12. Epilogue: It's Where Our Journey Began

**Epilogue: It's Where Our Journey Began...**

Upon breaching through the atmosphere of Cybertron, the _Ark _continued flying straight to the space portal. The Autobots' only hope to find the new world for them to stay and protect them from the Decepticons...

Within the _Ark's _Command Bridge, Team Prime and most of the Autobot Officers and Troopers had been gathered at the chamber. The Troopers were piloting the ship while the rest were checking on the navigation system, firepower turrets and supplies.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, _"Optimus... Do you think we did the right thing?"_

Optimus Prime sighed in concern, "We have no choice, Bumblebee. The war is lost." He turned and looked at Bumblebee as he continued, "Leaving our home is the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

_"Optimus..." _Bumblebee beeped in concern.

"It has been long painful war with the Decepticons." Optimus turned to the Ark's window screen, "Whatever lies beyond that portal is our best and last hope, my friend..."

Bumblebee sighed before beeped, _"I hope you were right..."_

* * *

The _Ark _continued flying straight to the space portal. The demonic yet large version of Decepticon Warship _Nemesis _approached it from behind. Nemesis headed on its right side as it prepared to attack the ship.

Within the Decepticon Warship's bridge, the Decepticon Troopers and Officers were piloting it as well as checking up on their navigational system, firepower weapons and Energon Supplies. They were readied to battle and fight with their enemies...

Megatron was standing on the command bridge panel. He turned and glared at the Ark. He chuckled evilly and darkly, "This is so-called _'Ark'_? The Autobots have placed all of their hopes on that cargo? They were indeed fools."

He turned to Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout as he gave the order.

"Soundwave, head to launching bay. Ready all of tow cables. You will lead the first wave of the assault. And be sure that all of Decepticon are readied for the assault," Soundwave nodded his head.

Megatron turned to Starscream and Knockout, "Starscream and Knockout, you both will remain in the Warship. If those Autobots dared to attack us, strike them back hard. This is where we end the Autobots once and for all!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream and Knockout bowed.

Megatron turned to the front. With the push of a button, the window screen revealed his face as he spoke, "Decepticons, the time has come. It is time to end both Optimus Prime and his Autobots once and for all. And once we are done with these fools, we shall head towards our target! Decepticons, Transform and Rise Up!"

Decepticons cried and cheered wildly as they prepared themselves for the battle with the Autobots in the space...

* * *

Within the _Ark's _Bridge, the Autobots watched and witnessed the event as they were getting and approaching to the space portal. **_BEEP! _**The Autobots checked on the computer as they found something breaching and hacking on their system. The holographic form of Megatron appeared before Optimus Prime and his team. Autobots gasped in shock and concern.

"Megatron..." Optimus Prime said in concern.

Megatron snarled, _"Your percious __**Ark **__will never reach that portal, Optimus. I will tear your ship apart piece by piece!"_

Megatron's hologram disappeared. Optimus Prime hissed in concern and fear as he knew what Megatron planned and wanted meant to come true. He knew what he had to do. He had his mouth covered by his battle mask plate. Pushed the broadcast button, he spoke firmly, "Autobots, prepare for Decepticon's Invasion. No matter what happen, do not let them destroy our ship. Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost!"

All of the Autobots; across the Ark's chambers, armed themselves with their blasters and weapons as they prepared to fight the Decepticons off from their ship before their enemies could destroy it or them...

* * *

At the Launching Bay, all of Decepticon Troopers: Vehicons were armed with their blasters, machine blasters, blades, swords and spears as they loaded themselves into the large tow cables' chambers. Some climbed and got up on them. Soundwave got himself up on it. With everyone on board, the tow cables launched themselves out as they flew straight on the _Ark's_walls.

With the cables breached the _Ark's _walls, the tow cables' topspin opened up as the Decepticon Troopers and Vehicons charged out and attacked on the unprepared Autobots to the death. The armed Autobot Troopers; charged out from right, left and center hallways, firing their blasters back at the charging and upcoming Decepticon Troopers while some punched, kicked and stroke at them to the death. Both sides fought and battled against each other hard an quickly.

Another tow cable breached the walls very hard. Soundwave jumped and landed on the ground. He deployed four Minicons: Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy out as they charged in and attacked on the Autobots, Laserbeak flew around and fired its blasters and missiles at the enemies. Ravage jumped and attacked on the Autobots as it bite, scratched its claws and fired its machine blasters at their heads, hands and legs. Rumble punched its strong and powerful wrestling punches on them. Frenzy blasted his blasters at them to pieces.

Soundwave marched and heading straight to the center chamber: Power Room while battled and defeated the charging and attacking Autobots from both sides. His Minicons defeated and attacked on the Autobot Troopers while following him into the chamber. As soon as he entered the chamber, Soundwave received the call from his master.

_"Soundwave, the __**Ark's **__Defensive Canons are taking our Nemesis out! Destroy them!"_Megatron ordered angrily.

Soundwave nodded his head as he had his four tentacles armed with blasters while his claws in battle positions. Four Minicons armed themselves in preparing to attack the Canon's Firepower. Elita One, Cliffjumper and Crosshair came out from the behind of canon. They aimed their blasters at Soundwave and his minions.

"Not one step!" Elita One exclaimed in anger. Soundwave remained silent. She aimed her blaster at him, "Autobots! Take him and his Minicons down!"

Elita One charged in as she battled against Soundwave through the martial arts. They both attacked and blocked each other's attacks of punching and kicking for few times. She jumped up and swung her kick on his head, but he dodged down before swiped her leg in making her to fall down to the ground hard. He stroke his claws at her to the ground hard, but she dodged it. She hovered herself up before kicking his face hard. She charged in as she punched on his face and chest for five times before jumped kicked his chest hard.

Cliffjumper yelled in anger as he tried to blast his Machine Blaster at flying and dodging Laserbeak while at the same time dealing with Ravage who growled and preying on him. When Laserbeak attacked on Cliffjumper's back and distracted, Ravage jumped and attacked his chest as he scratched and attacked him. Struggled in dealing with his enemies, Cliffjumper grabbed Laserbeak and slammed him on Ravage to the ground very hard.

Crosshair fired his Twin Blasters at both Rumble and Frenzy for few times while hid behind the pillar. Frenzy continued firing his blasters at Crosshair while Rumble charged in as he jumped and slammed his crumbling punches on Crosshair who dodged to the right before kicking him off. Frenzy blasted his blaster at him for few times while going around of him. About three times had passed, Frenzy jumped on his head as banged and bashed on Crosshair for few times. He threw him at Rumble to the ground hard.

Elita One and Soundwave continued punching and kicking against at each other hard and quick while dodging. Cliffjumper pounded and punched at both Laserbeak and Ravage while they attacked on his head and back. While hiding behind the walls, Crosshair fired his blasters at both Rumble and Frenzy who continued hid behind the walls before fired their blasters at him.

* * *

_"All Fliers And Aerialbots to launch bays! Sever those tow cables and invade the Nemesis! We're being overrun! Ground units and Protectobots! Defend the __**Ark **__at all cost," _Optimus Prime ordered firmly through the announcer speaker that echoed across the Ark.

Megatron's announcer speaker echoed darkly and cruelly as well, _"All Fliers and Constructicons to hanger bay! Protect those tow cables! Defend them at all cost! Dropship Units and Combaticons! Invade that ship! I want the Ark's engines shut down!"_

On Space, both the _Ark _and _Nemesis _continued firing their canons and turrets at each other for few times. Their own fighters, jets and ships launched and flew out from the hanger or launch bays as they fired and battled against each other hard and quick.

Aerialbots launched through the launching bay. Silverbolt, Jetfire, Air Raid, Slingshot and Skydive transformed into their Cybertronian Plane Modes.

"Silverbolt, if we're gonna stop the Decepticons from invading the Ark," Jetfire spoke in concern, "We need something bigger and stronger to destroy the tow cables!"

Upon watching the Autobot Jets and Fighters got blown and destroyed by the turrets and canons when flew to near to tow cables, Air Raid nodded his head, "Jetfire's right. If we go too near to them, we're so gonna get shredded to pieces!"

"But we can't just do nothing! Our guys will be vaporized!" Skydive said in worry.

"Maybe not," Slingshot said confidently, "We've got the bigger gun, and I'd say we do it at once!"

Silverbolt nodded his head, "Slingshot's right. It's time to combine to **Superion**, Aerialbots!"

**"RIGHT!" **Aerialbots exclaimed wildly and determinedly.

Aerialbots combined together as the colossal Superion. He turned and glared at tow cable and Deception Nemesis's Canons and Turrets which continued attacking and invading the Ark. He growled in anger.

**_"Superion Online! Ready to blast off. And blast the Cons off!"_**

Superion flew straight to the space battle. He blasted his blasters and missiles at the flying and charging Decepticon Jets who were firing their blasters and missiles at him. While charging straight to the tow cables, he punched and kicked on them off while destroying the tow cables in two before moving to the next one. He destroyed it.

Constructicons were on the hanger bay as they witnessed the event. Scrapper turned and looked at his team of Mixmaster, Scavenger, Long Haul, Hightower and Rampage as they all smirked darkly. He smirked as well. He turned to the front as he gave the order.

"Constructicons! Combine into **Devastator**!"

**"YEAH!"** Five Constructicons exclaimed and cried wildly.

Constructicons combined into a colossal Devastator. He stretched himself out while roared loudly. He glared at the Autobot Fighters and Jets firing and blasting their guns and missiles at the Decepticon's Warship Nemesis's canons and turrets to pieces. Devastator roared in anger.

"Devastator online! Devastator destroy them all!"

As the Autobot Flyers and Jet flew closed to their targets as they fired their blasters and missiles at the Nemesis. Devastator roared in anger as he swung, thrust and stroke his punches and kicks at them hard and quick.

Spotting Devastator attacking his allies, Superion roared in anger as he flew straight at him. He slammed his enemy to the ground hard before punching on him for four times. Devastator kicked Superion out before getting up. He turned and grabbed Superion's legs as he swung and slammed him on the hanger bay hard like hitting the club on the ground hard. He then threw him to the front.

Devastator charged straight at getting-up Superion who quickly blasted his blaster on his enemy's eyes. Devastator got blinded before he had himself tripped and fell to the ground hard. Superion jumped and slammed his fists on Devastator's head for five times. He then grabbed and swung him around and around for six times. He then threw him to the back.

As soon as Devastator got up from the ground, he roared in anger. He charged straight at Superion as both sides held each other's hands tightly and hard as they tried to push each other for the moment before they started their rumbling against each other hard and quick.

The Autobot Dropships and Gunships landed on the _Nemesis _as all of the Autobot Troopers charged out and battled against their enemies. Ironhide, Drift and Hound came out and joined in the battlefield.

Ironhide clenched his hands tightly, "Alright, Autobots! It's time to push those Cons back! Time to show them why you don't mess with the Bots like us!"

"Time to die, Freaking Cons!" Hound exclaimed in determination.

Drift nodded his head as he armed himself with his katanas, "Our hope will live till the very end, Decepticons. Your deception and dishonesty ends today!"

Ironhide blasted his Two Ion Canon and Missile Canons at the charging Decepticon Troopers while punching and kicking them hard and quick. Hound fired his Gatling Blaster at the charging Vehicons while punching and swinging his gun at them. Drift used his twin swords in striking and defeating his enemies.

Lugnut, Thundercracker, Skywarp and some remaining army charged out from the Nemesis's Hanger Bay Entrance. They were armed with their blasters and weapons.

Lugnut roared in anger, "Do not let the Autobots destroy our glorious leader's ship!"

"You heard him! Blast them all!" Skywarp exclaimed.

Thundercracker nodded, "Watch the Autobots!"

Lugnut charged and slammed his fist on Ironhide to the ground before slammed his two arms on him to the ground hard. Lugnut was about to fire but Ironhide fired his Iron Machine Blaster on his face. He then gave Lugnut the hard punch before both of them started the battle against each other hard and quick.

Skywarp charged out as he swung and bashed his mace at his enemies one by one while Thundercracker fired his Machine Blaster at them. Both of them then battled against both Hound and Drift. Hound and Thundercracker fired their blasters at each other while hiding behind the walls for cover. Drift and Skywarp swung their combated weapons at each other for both attacking and blocking.

* * *

Within the _Ark's _Bridge, both Perceptor and Ratchet were checking on the Ark's system as they hoped that the ship withstand. Autobot Troopers were helping him in navigating the system and even firing their canons and turrets at their enemies.

Both Perceptor and Ratchet were both in-charged of making sure the Ark reached to the space portal before the Decepticons. At the same time, they were looking for Optimus Prime since he was heading to the engine deck for protection against the Decepticon Army. They feared that he won't make it out alive...

Upon hearing the beeping, Perceptor gasped, "I've found him, Ratchet!

"Yes!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern and worry before he gasped in shock, "Oh no... He's taking on Megatron! Bumblebee, you have to get to Optimus and Arcee! Help them to defeat Megatron!"

_"Got it!"_ Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

Bumblebee turned and exited the entrance in rush to help Optimus Prime and Arcee in fending Megatron and the Decepticons off from the Engine Deck area.

Ratchet turned and looked at the bridge's window. He gave the worry and feared look as he spoke, "Primus help us..."

* * *

Starscream and Knockout were too in-charged of making sure the Decepticon _Nemesis_headed straight to the space portal while dealing with their enemies and making sure the warship was well and stable with their weapons and supplies. Decepticon Troopers were also helping them to make sure of their ship reached to the space portal.

Upon hearing the beeping, Knockout checked and gasped in surprise, "Aha! I've found Lord Megatron!" He gasped in worry as he spoke, "He's... He's dealing with Optimus Prime now!"

Starscream groaned in annoyance. He turned to Blackout, "Don't you stand there! Go out and help our master! And be sure that he wasn't in pieces again!"

Blackout nodded his head, "Understood, Commander!"

Blackout turned and exited the bridge's entrance as he headed straight to his master's location in dealing with the Autobots.

Starscream growled softly, "I hope that everything Shockwave did is worth to our cause..."

Starscream and Knockout turned to the front as they continued monitoring the situation and even making sure that the _Nemesis _Warship flew straight to the Space Portal. The battle between Autobots and Decepticons continued raged on...

* * *

Decepticon's Gunships and Dropships had arrived and landed on the platforms and hanger bay of Ark as they launched thousands of Decepticon Troopers and Vehicons out. They blasted and fired their blasters and guns at the Autobots who fought and fired back at them.

Via the elevator, Bumblebee arrived to the top platform of the _Ark_. He beeped in concern and feared as he looked around of his surrounding. On the _Nemesis's _Hanger Bay through the elevator, Blackout had arrived on the top. He growled in anger yet concern as he shared the same point-of-view as Bumblebee.

More blasting and explosion across the Ark and Nemesis as both Autobots and Decepticons battled and fought each other through firearms and combats.

Both Autobot Scout and Decepticon Warrior shook their head. Bumblebee transformed into his Cybertronian Camaro Car before driving out across the Ark in reaching to the engine deck while Blackout transformed into his Cybertronian Armed Helicopter before taking it off and flying straight to his enemy's ship. At the same time, they both had avoid each other's opposite forces attacking and blasting on them.

The Combaticon Dropship landed near to the ship, they jumped out as they combined and formed together as Bruticus was formed. He approached to the ship's engine where Protectobots were defending and protecting. Upon noticing Bruticus's arrival, they quickly transformed, combined and formed together as the Defensor.

Both Bruticus and Defensor battled in punching and kicking at each other hard and quick. They both roared in anger and determination as they continued fighting and battling against each other hard and quick. Bruticus gave Defensor a hard punch before giving the uppercut punch on him. He quickly grabbed his enemy's fist before punching on Bruticus's stomach for five times. He then kicked Bruticus to the back of Ark's Back Winged. Defensor charged in as he punched right on Bruticus's head but missed when he dodged to left and then gave the headbutt on him. Defensor got departed before he got into a rumble with Bruticus.

Bulkhead and Breakdown fought and battled against each other hard and quick through the use of their Wrecking Ball and Hammer on each other. Instead of dodging, they struck and swung their combat weapons hard and quick.

Jazz, Sideswipe and Chromia led the Autobot Squadron in battling and fighting against the arrival and charging of Decepticon Troopers. The purplish skinny female robot Slipstream, the silver skinny and dark figure robot Makeshift and the muscular greenish-yellowish mixed-warrior Demolishor led the squadron to the battlefield as well.

The angry Demolishor who fired his canons and blasters at Jazz who dodged around the steel platform or launching his grappling hooks before moving to several locations before firing at him. Slipstream blasted her blasters at Chromia who dodged around before firing her blasters at her. They both charged in before they punched and kicked against at each other hard and quick. Sideswipe charged in as he struck his blades at Makeshift who quickly blocked and deflected the attacks before battling against him. Both Sideswipe and Makeshift charged in as they swung their swords against each other.

Bumblebee; who was still in his car mode, driving throughout the large area of Ark's platform while firing his blasters at the Decepticon Troopers and avoided in the big battle such as Decepticon Leapers battled against Autobot Titans, Autobot Troopers fought the Decepticon Troopers and the familiar faces fighting and attacking on each other hard and quick. Upon arriving to the engine deck's entrance, Bumblebee transformed and headed straight to the gate.

Blackout; in his helicopter mode, flew over the Ark's platform areas while firing his blasters and missiles at the charging Autobot Fliers and Jets from different direction. Upon arriving on the engine deck area, Blackout transformed into his robot mode and entered the area from the top as he prepared to land on the ground.

* * *

Within the Engine Deck of the _Ark_, Optimus Prime was battling with Megatron in their combats. Optimus swung his sword right on Megatron's head. Megatron dodged the attacks for three times before grabbed the final swing. He then slammed the mace right on Optimus Prime's stomach; sending him straight to the entrance where Bumblebee was entering.

Upon seeing Optimus Prime been thrown, Bumblebee turned and dodged to his left side. He turned and looked at the wounded leader who got up and readied to battle. Blackout appeared before Optimus Prime as he punched right on him to the door hard.

Arcee was attacking Barricade, who dodged and deflected all of her attacks before punching and kicking on her face, chest and limbs for five times. He threw her right at Optimus Prime, who quickly grabbed her before dropping to the ground. Both Optimus Prime and Arcee moaned in pain as they slowly got up and glared at three Decepticons.

Megatron grabbed and aimed his Gatling Canon at both Optimus Prime and Arcee. Unmasked his battle plate, they both glared at him. He smirked darkly.

"This will do..."

Optimus spoke firmly, "Even if you destroy me Megatron - others will rise to defeat your tyranny."

Megatron huffed, "Then, I'll have to destroy you all!"

Bumblebee beeped in shock as he quickly got up and charged straight for both Optimus Prime and Arcee. As Megatron launched the Fusion Gatling Blast, he jumped in front of them. **_BOOM!_** He got hit and thrown right on them. They were thrown right on the gate hard. They moaned painfully as they slowly got up. They spotted Bumblebee's receiving wounds on his right chest.

**"BUMBLEBEE!" **Optimus Prime and Arcee exclaimed in worry.

They quickly approached to him while checking him up. Bumblebee smiled uneasily yet calmly as he slowly got up, with the help of them.

Megatron growled in anger as he thrown the Fusion Canon away before glared at them, "What a waste of Energon!"

Seen and heard of what Megatron's action, Optimus Prime looked up and glared at him, "After eons of conflict, I finally see the truth of your words, Megatron."

Megatron chuckled darkly as he approached to his old friend while holding his mace, "What would that be, Optimus?"

Megatron slammed his mace but grabbed by Optimus Prime. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. He spoke firmly, "This Universe, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to coexist!"

Optimus Prime had his battle mask on as he punched right on Megatron's face. He was thrown right through the entrance of engine deck out. Blackout and Barricade charged straight at both Arcee and Bumblebee. They quickly dodged from their backs and kicked their enemies right on the door.

* * *

On the outside area before the engine deck's entrance, three Decepticons were thrown out while landed on the ground very hard. They then got up slowly. They found themselves in the area where both Autobots and Decepticons fought and battled against each other to the death. They spotted three Autobots came out from the entrance as they armed themselves for the battle. Decepticons armed themselves as well. They were readied for the rumble.

Both sides charged in as they battled and fought against each other: Optimus vs. Megatron, Arcee vs. Barricade and Bumblebee vs. Blackout. They fought very hard and determined.

Optimus Prime and Megatron unsheathed their swords as they both charged in and swung their blades against each other hard and quick in attacking, blocking and dodging for 12 times. Sometimes they punched and kicked at each other hard. They both had their swords clashed on the middle while glaring at each other.

Megatron huffed in anger, "You call yourself a Prime?! You were a records clerk when I first met you! You will be dust when I'm through with you!"

"You're gonna talk-" Optimus Prime had his headbutted on Megatron's before kicking him out, "-or fight, Megatron?!"

Megatron chuckled evilly as he charged in. He thrust his sword right at Optimus's chest, but missed as he was hit to the ground hard. Optimus grabbed and slammed him to the ground for five times. He then grabbed his legs and swung around him. Optimus then threw Megatron away from him.

Arcee and Barricade fought through the use of martial art skills. He jumped and swiped his leg over her head, which was dodged down. She turned and kicked his back hard. She charged in as she punched on his back for three times. He then jerked his elbow on her face hard before turned and punched on her for five times. He then kicked her off. He unsheathed his sword as he thrust it right at her stomach. She dodged to the left before striking him down with her wrist-scythes on his back for three times. She then kicked him off. He turned his back. Both Arcee and Barricade charged in and battled each other for few times.

Megatron transformed into his jet mode as he rammed Optimus Prime to the sky. He slammed straight him to the ground hard. Optimus got himself slammed on the ground hard. Megatron then transformed into his robot mode as he slammed his blade right at Autobot's chest, but missed when he dodged it. As soon as he got up, Optimus punched on the Decepticon's head and chest for three times. He then give him a hard punch to the wall. Optimus Prime transformed into his truck as he drove and rammed on Megatron's chest hard. Optimus transformed into his robot mode before jumped away from him.

Megatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "Not bad for a librarian! Perhaps you should have spent more time in the pit!"

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed in anger as he spoke: "And perhaps you should have spent more time in the library! This Ends Now!"

"It Ends when I said it ends!" Megatron cried in anger.

Bumblebee and Blackout continued punching and kicking at each other, despite their sizes. Blackout tried to punch Bumblebee but too small for him to land it. Bumblebee continued dodging the attacks while punched and kicked at Blackout's every direction for ten times. Blackout turned and slammed Bumblebee's face to the ground before slammed his foot on him. Bumblebee fired his Pulse Blaster at Blackout's face before kicked his chest very hard. Bumblebee charged in to fight but got slapped and slammed by Blackout away from him. Blackout grabbed Bumblebee's head as he landed so many punches on the Autobot's chest hard for ten times. Bumblebee kicked Blackout's face hard before jumped down. Both Blackout and Bumblebee continued battling against each other for few times.

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron continued battling and fighting against each other hard and quick through the use of punches and kicks as well as sword fighting for few times. At the final moments, both of them held their swords in position. As it passed, they cried in anger as they trust their blades right on each other's chest hard while screaming in pain.

**_BOOM!_** The Autobots and Decepticons stopped their attacks. They turned and saw the portal acted destructive and unstable as it was tearing both Ark and Nemesis Warship apart.

"No! The portal!" Megatron exclaimed in worry.

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and concern, "The vortex is tearing apart!"

"Grab and hold on something!" Megatron and Optimus Prime ordered their own troops.

Both Autobots and Decepticons stopped their battles as they grabbed and held onto the pillars, hooks and the ships' edges from been dragged and pulled into the black hole. All of them screamed in fear and agony from inside and out as both the _Ark _and _Nemesis _had been dragged towards the space portal. None of the ships were in control as they were about to enter the black hole.

All of them had the looks of fear and worry. Everyone had in their own mind: 'Will they make it through?'

As soon as they reached to the black hole, it slowly closed. With the blink of an eye and the sound of explosion, The portal was closed and sealed. Both Autobots and Decepticons were nowhere to be seen or found, and even their ships.

_"Ever since we left Cybertron, most of us questioned of ourselves... What will happen next?"_Optimus Prime narrated, _"Whatever lies ahead of us, we made our own choices and decision. And the world we're going... will change us for either the better or the worst. I am Optimus Prime. I send this message to all Autobots and fellow Cybertronians. No matter what happen, you are not alone. We will be there for you. And together, we will overcome our struggles. We will be united. We will win."_

"Till All Are One..."

_The End..._

**(New Divide - Linkin Park)**

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash, as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect the space between_  
_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_  
_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_  
_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing_  
_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Across this new divide_

_And every loss and every lie_  
_And every truth that you deny_  
_And each regret and each goodbye_  
_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_  
_But I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect the space between_  
_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_  
_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_  
_Across this new divide_

**Main Cast:**  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime  
Frank Welker: Megatron, Bumblebee (Beeping Vocal), Ravage, Laserbeak, Various Autobots and Decepticons, Insecticons  
Gregg Berger: Grimlock  
Sumalee Montano: Arcee  
Steven Blum: Starscream, Barricade, Insecticons, Sharpshot  
Gina Torres: Airachnid  
David Sobolov: Shockwave, Various Autobots and Decepticons  
Fred Tatasciore: Blackout, Metroplex, Scorn, Devastator, Insecticons

**Minor Cast:**  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Bulkhead, Rampage, Various Autobots and Decepticons, Insecticons  
Michael Ironside: Ultra Magnus  
Jeffrey Combs: Ratchet  
Adam Baldwin: Breakdown, Roadbuster  
Jess Harnell: Ironhide  
Paul Eiding: Perceptor  
Troy Baker: Jetfire, Jolt, Kickback  
Nolan North: Smokescreen, Brawl, Bruticus, Various Autobots and Decepticons  
Phil LaMarr: Jazz, Slingshot, Groove, Various Autobots and Decepticons  
James Remar: Sideswipe  
John DiMaggio: Crosshair, Scavenger, Various Autobots and Decepticons, Insecticons  
Billy Brown: Cliffjumper  
Grey DeLisle: Elita-One  
Tara Strong: Chromia  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl, Defensor  
Johnny Young Bosch: Hot Shot  
Brian Dobson: Red Alert  
Michael Dobson: Streetwise, Blast Off  
Travis Willingham: Onslaught, Slug  
Tom Kenny: Skids, Vortex, Scrapper  
Crispin Freeman: Swindle  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
John Goodman: Hound  
Jamieson Price: Warpath  
Darren Norris: Knockout  
Patrick Seitz: Silverbolt  
Liam O'Brien: Air Raid  
Andrew Francis: Skydive  
Brian Drummond: Superion, Sludge, Insecticons, Various Autobots and Decepticons  
Graham McTavish: Thundercracker  
Richard Epcar: Skywarp, Various Autobots and Decepticons  
Mark Allen Stewart: Swoop  
Sam Riegel: Snarl  
Gabe Khouth: Slash  
Paul Dobson: Hightower  
David Kaye: Lugnut, Hardshell  
Corey Burton: Mixmaster  
Neil Kaplan: Long Haul  
Tony Todd: Dreadwing

**Special Guests:**  
Will Friedle: Bumblebee (Voice Only)  
James Horan: Wheeljack  
George Takei: Alpha Trion  
Reno Wilson: Mudflap  
Keith Silverstern: Rumble, Frenzy  
Scott McNeil: Superion

**Author's Notes:**

Good... It is done. As much as I wanted to start with the next Transformers Third Prequel:**_Transformers Prime III: Guardians across the Galaxy_**, but I decide to take a break from them because the next one I'm going to do is **_'Transformers Film' _**and **_'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' _**crossover: **_'Rainbow Rocks Adaption' _**as soon as I am done with **_'My Little Twiley'_** Conclusion.

Preview - **_Transformers + Equestria Girls: Rainbow Spark Rocks_**: Set after _His Light, Her Darkness _and _Transformers: Age of Extinction_, Canterlot High was in trouble as the mysterious group called the Dazzlings caused some troubles and problems at the school by causing everyone to go against each other for _Battle of the Band_. Twilight, Spike and Nyx return to help them, but they, Main Five and Crusaders won't be dealing with not only Dazzlings but also trying to help the traumatized human Shadow Dragon from his terrible sins and dealing with Dark Curse and Azure Phoenix. Optimus Prime was on the quest on finding his Creators. The Autobots are now searching for Galvatron to finish him off while at the same time, trying to learn of how he had manage to cheat his death...

_Suggest and Review..._

**References:**

1) _New Divide _belonged to _Linkin Park_ since they were part of _**Transformers First**_** Trilogy**.

2) And Don't forget about the _Human Casts_ for **_Transformers IV: Earth Defenders never Surrender_**. So choose which one or all that fits for the fourth one, unless you had the suggestion. I already posted the information on . It's called **_Transformers IV: Earth Defenders never Surrender Human_ Casts**.


End file.
